Torn
by Tarranon
Summary: Complete. A journey with Ashitaka and San as they face new challenges together.
1. Visiting

Yuugi Nocahan had been walking for twenty days on end

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters described in this story. Any of the characters related to anyone either living or dead, in entirely coincidental. There is no money being attained from the making of this story. 

Yuugi Nocahan had been walking for twenty days on end. He had started his long journey in Kobe, a few hundred miles south of Gubi, and it had been his intention to arrive in Akita by late October, and thereby beat the oncoming winter months, but bad weather had slowed him down considerably. Many of the members of his caravan had taken ill, and had to be escorted back to Kobe. Those that were left had to carry the supplies that would have normally been carried by the departed. This slowed them down even further. 

"Master Yuugi?" a servant called from the back. 

Yuugi glanced down from the map he was looking at. "Yes?"

"Master Yuugi, another caravan! Coming up a few miles south of us- look!" he pointed down the road. 

Sure enough, a caravan much larger than his own could be seen walking across the fields. At the same time, the servant had worked his way up to the front so that he could converse with Yuugi without having to shout.

"They do not take the path," Yuugi observed. 

"No, sir," the servant bowed. "I thought, however, that perhaps it would be wise for you to know that there are strangers about."

"And why is that?" Yuugi asked, gazing at the caravan that had almost disappeared into the mountainous wood region by now. 

"Forgive me, sir, but I have heard stories about these parts."

"Stories?" Yuugi inquired further. 

"Yes, sir, from my childhood. Men have been known to disappear around these areas. I do not wish to jump to conclusions, but…"

Yuugi nodded. "I understand. Thank you for bringing it to my attention. I wouldn't worry about them too much, however. They're heavily stocked, and they're not on the path, as I pointed out. They're probably returning home to their village in these hills."

"Sir," the servant bowed, and returned to his place in the line. 

Nevertheless, the servant had brought up an interesting point. According to the map, there were no villages nearby. 

Yuugi held up his hand, the signal for the caravan to halt and take a small break. Stroking his chin, thoughtfully, he observed his map some more. Right now, they were near Nagano, still a good few hundred miles south of Akita. Could someone be trying to start a new civilization? Perhaps not a new one…

If he remembered correctly, a minor lord had tried to capture a small mining town not too long ago. He couldn't recall the exact location of it, but he knew that it was somewhere in the vicinity of Nagano. What was his name? He couldn't remember… Details were a bit unclear, but the lord's entire army had been wiped out, ensuring the mining town's relative safety from greedy Shoguns. Were these people, perhaps, returning to that town?

If so, then it would be worth pursuing. Rather than re-supplying at Niigala, he could re-supply at this town and maybe save a few days worth of travel! 

"Nae!" Yuugi called. 

"Yes, sir?" came the answer, along with the person to whom it belonged to.

"Order the caravan to turn around. I would like to speak with those passers by! We will be able to get a fresh stash of food and water from their town." Yuugi commanded.

"Yes, sir," the man said with a bow, and then began issuing orders. 

Calling for his horse, Yuugi lifted himself up onto the beast, saying: "I will ride ahead to converse with them while you prepare. Do not worry for my safety. If you have not arrived, or I am not back in an hour, then do not wait up for me."

"Sir!" Nae protested. "You mustn't go alone!"

"I do not wish to lose them, Nae. These hills are disreputable for their…somewhat misguiding paths. We may not be lucky enough to run into them, again."

Without waiting for an answer, he rode off after the caravan that had since vanished from sight. 

Judging from the state of his men, it would, more than likely, take them about thirty minutes to gather themselves and arrive at the valley mouth where he was headed. That would give him just enough time to negotiate with the leader. 

Two miles for this steed was laughable. In under three minutes, he had arrived to the place where he saw the group merge with the woods. He could make out the sounds of clanking metal just over the hill.

Urging his horse on, he quickly cleared the hill, looking on at the multitude of people that were instantly aware of him, and gazed up at him curiously. 

"Greetings!" Yuugi called out. "May I speak with your commanding officer?"

"We have no commanding officer," came a gruff reply. "But you may converse with me, if you wish."

Startled, and somewhat irritated at the boldness of the statement, Yuugi turned to see who had uttered it. He saw an unusually tall man, balding, and carrying a large, sheathed katana. 

"My name is Yuugi Nocahan. I am a trader from the south, and am on my way to Akita, to trade my goods before winter arrived. Bad weather and illness have slowed me down so that I fear I will not be able to make it."

"My condolences," the man said.

Yuugi couldn't tell if he was being serious, sarcastic, or downright disrespectful. He decided to give the man the benefit of the doubt and continue. "I was hoping that you would be kind enough to allow me access to your town so that I may re-supply there."

The answer didn't take long to come up with. "It is not my decision to make," the man replied. "As the person qualified to make the decision is not here, I can only say that you may travel with us until we reach Iron Town, at which point you will have to discuss the matter with her further."

"Her?" Yuugi asked, confused.

"Yes, her. Lady Eboshi," the man stated. 

Yuugi smiled inwardly. _That _was a person who'd made a name for themselves. The Lady Eboshi had fought off (and he now recalled the name) Lord Asano without any help. She had also established an apparently thriving, though unmarked on the map, village. Both of those were combined along with the fact that she was a woman in a position of leadership. Of course, the only people who knew these things were in direct contact with the Emperor, himself, so that no layperson would decide to move to this "new economy" that she had set up. 

"So," Yuugi stated, "This is Iron Town. I never imagined that I would see it- ah!" he indicated his men rounding the hill. "As you can see, we're somewhat underemployed at the moment."

"I'll see to it that they're helped a bit," the man said, nodding to a soldier standing nearby. "Shall we continue?"

Yuugi bowed, gratefully, and followed the large, burly man.

"You said that you never thought you'd get to see Iron Town?" the man asked. "Why is that?"

Yuugi chuckled. "I'm not sure if you realize this or not, way out here, but Iron Town is kept relatively secret from the masses. Those with whom you trade are directly responsible to the Emperor, and they have strict orders to keep contacts with you to a minimum."

"And why is that?" the man asked. 

"First, tell me your name, so that I may stop addressing you namelessly."

"My name is Gonza, captain of the guard of Iron Town," the man replied, proudly.

"I see," Yuugi answered. "Well, then, Gonza, you must understand that these are difficult times for the Shogunate. Because of your relative freedom living under Lady Eboshi, the Emperor is worried that if the people caught scent of it, there'd be an uprising. That is why you are kept a secret."

"Interesting," Gonza thought out loud. "As long as we're left out of it, I'm sure we don't really care what our methods do to influence others. But if it's kept a secret, then how do you know of Iron Town?"

Yuugi smiled. "I am a close advisor to the Emperor. My trade market has given me great power in the Imperial Court, though it's merely a shadow of the lesser Lord's powers. People of my stature cannot help but…overhear tidbits of information."

Gonza seemed to find this terribly funny, as he burst out laughing. 

Yuugi cocked an eyebrow. "What's so funny?" he asked.

"Forgive me, Yuugi. You must understand that methods of subterfuge have very little use here. I happen to think of that entire situation as terribly comical."

"Obviously," Yuugi noted, as Gonza burst into another fit of laughter. "How far away are we from your town, now?"

Gonza glanced at the sun. "About one more hour, or so, I suppose. Can you make it?"  
Yuugi puffed out his chest, slightly. "Unlike the other rubbish," he forcefully stated, "floating around the Imperial Court, I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself. I do not content myself to feeding my mouth and fattening my wallet, at least not all the time. You would do good to know that I am in top physical condition."

"Forgive me," Gonza said seriously, "if I have offended you, Sir Yuugi. I did not mean to slander your nature."

"Of course you didn't," Yuugi agreed. "How could you, since you didn't know? Besides, I'm not angry." 

And they continued walking and talking in this manner until they traversed the last hill.

What Yuugi saw is not what he had expected. Being named Iron Town, he had expected to see large machines and boilers, but he saw none of these. Instead, he saw only what appeared to be a small mining area to the north, and the rest of the area covered in vegetation.

"Not what you expected is it?" Gonza asked, noticing Yuugi's shocked expression. "Due to…uh, certain difficulties, we had to re-arrange our style of living. We're mostly farmers and livestock herders, though we still mine a small amount of iron."

"What changed it?" Yuugi asked, still a little confused. 

"I think the correct question is, 'Who?' Who changed it? I think you and Lady Eboshi will have much to talk about tonight. Please wait here a moment."

Gonza walked ahead and took out a rather large mirror. Using the sun, he flashed out a brief message to the watchtower. He nodded at the response.

"What'd they say?" Yuugi asked.

"I inquired about you," Gonza answered. "They are going to ask her right now. I'm sure you will have no trouble, but I still have to abide by the rules."

A light flashed, briefly, and then died out before flashing two more times in rapid succession. 

"You can enter," Gonza translated. "Welcome to Iron Town! We were just bringing in a new shipment of supplies, ourselves. There'll be much trading tonight," Gonza said approvingly.

They approached the bridge, to which a giant wall was let down to let them enter the city. 

Yuugi had never known what it was like before, but nevertheless, he was still impressed by what he saw. The streets were clean and the many small houses were kept tidy on the outside, as well as on the inside. "Very impressive," he commented almost to himself. "It all looks so new."

"That's because it is," Gonza answered. "Again, you will find out all when you speak with Lady Eboshi."

"This 'who' person you keep talking about? He must be some person to change all of this."

"As much as I hate to admit it, you're right."

There was loud scuffle on a rooftop a few houses down, and a voice shouted: "You'll have to run faster than that!"

Yuugi glanced at Gonza for an explanation.

"That, my dear Yuugi, is the illustrious 'who'," Gonza said, smiling.

A young girl, maybe sixteen or seventeen, wearing what appeared to be a white skin of some sort and a simple, purple kimino, jumped from the rooftop above them, to the next one a few yards away. A young man who appeared to be no older than the girl, but perhaps a bit older, was closely following her. As soon as they'd come into sight, they vanished over the next rooftop, though their footsteps could still be heard.

"That boy was the person who single-handedly changed Iron Town?" Yuugi asked in disbelief.   
"Not all by himself, no," Gonza answered. "Several people have tirelessly worked to make Iron Town what it is today."

"I don't understand…" Yuugi said, frustrated. 

"You will. Come," Gonza indicated, "Lady Eboshi is waiting in the large house to the north of here. If you will excuse me, I must attend to matters elsewhere. Please feel free to stay as long as you wish." Gonza bowed, and hurried away to take care of whatever it was he was taking about.

"Master?" one of his servants asked cautiously, "is it safe for you to go all by yourself?"

"Come, come now!" Yuugi chided. "There's nothing to be afraid of. This is, after all, a legitimate town; very well established and run. Why don't you go and get the supplies ready while I speak with the Lady Eboshi?"

The servant bowed and scurried off into the host of people. The "large house", as Gonza had stated, turned out to be hardly any bigger than most of the other buildings he saw.

He stepped up to the door and rapped twice with his hand. __


	2. Happiness

A moment later, the door opened, revealing a stunningly beautiful woman standing in the doorway

A moment later, the door opened, revealing a stunningly beautiful woman standing in the doorway. Her black hair was pulled up into a small bun, and her face was painted, characteristically of most women, white, although not as much as was standard.

"I-I, uh…" Yuugi fumbled for words, "I'm here to see Lady Eboshi?"

The woman laughed and opened the door fully. "I am she. You must be the leader of the caravan passing through the valley, no?" she said, stepping aside, allowing him in.

"Actually I own it," Yuugi commented as he entered the house. The outside may have been plain, but the inside was something to see! Colorful assortments of plants were posted all over the room, and the smell of fresh herbs permeated the room. Celebratory rifles were posted all over the walls, but none of them appeared to have been used in a long time. The furniture, he noticed, was also of good quality. "I was on my way up north. I was wondering if I could have your permission, really, to stay in your town for a while? That's why I came."

"Of course," Eboshi said, taking a seat. This surprised Yuugi. Back at his hometown, it wasn't considered proper for a woman to sit in a man's presence, but apparently, Iron Town was different. He actually found it somewhat refreshing, and he took a bold step, himself, by sitting down without being asked. "Understand that everyone is welcome here, it's just that few people know about it."

"Very true," Yuugi agreed. "But now that I have your permission, I was wondering if I could ask a few questions pertaining to the city?"

Eboshi cocked her head, waiting for him to continue. 

"First of all, I thought that this was an iron town. Where did all of the iron go?"

Eboshi hung her head in thought. It was then that he noticed something very peculiar- her right arm was completely gone- hewed at the shoulder. Curiosity peaked in his mind, and he had to force himself not to comment or inquire about it. If she wanted to talk about it, she'd do so in her own time.

"That's an awfully long and complicated story, mind you," Eboshi said, glancing back up at him.

Yuugi smiled. "What perfect timing you have! In my hometown, it is a tradition to sit with the family and discuss current issues around this time."

"Your choice of words is very convincing," Eboshi said sarcastically. "Very well, then. Should I begin at the beginning? Yes? Then make yourself comfortable, my friend. You've a long night ahead of you."

Yuugi nodded, giving her his full attention.

"You'll have to run faster than that!" Ashitaka yelled after her as she jumped to the next rooftop. Following, he leaped. He almost didn't understand why she allowed him to do these sorts of things at all. If she wanted to, she could probably run circles around him before he even had a chance to breathe.

"I have no intention of letting you beat me, human!" San called back, glancing at him as she did so. Her blue eyes burned with excitement- apparently he'd suggested doing something she, personally, felt a little closer to home.

This inspired him to work his legs faster; desperately trying to catch up with her- she was only a few feet ahead of him. He may not be able to beat her, but he was going to show her what some humans were capable of doing!

For a while, it seemed as though his increased speed would work- in a moment, he'd worked his way up beside her. But she only glanced menacingly at him and gave him a playful shove that sent him stumbling onto his face. She didn't notice, but she'd actually almost shoved him over the rooftop- which probably would've ended badly, but why bother her with worrying matters? They were both enjoying themselves!

"Hey, that's not fair!" he play whined after her as she jumped to the next roof.

She spun to a halt and scampered over to the edge of the roof where it curved up slightly and perched herself on the corner of it like a bird watching its prey. She waited there, patiently, for him to stand up and get a running start before she began sprinting, herself.

By now, they had almost completely gone around the perimeter of the entire city. They had deemed the entrance to the city the finishing line, and he could see it just a few rooftops away. He was going to have to work even harder if he was going to catch up to her. Briefly, he toyed with the idea of calling her, which in turn would make her stop (she was so naïve in her simplicity and honesty- one of the things that made him love her even more), but he didn't think that would go over well. She could be nice when she wanted to, but when she got irritated…well, having two wolfs as older siblings didn't exactly give the best impression of what ought to be done in situations like that. Even now he carried a new bruise from the time a few weeks ago when they were play wrestling in the fields. She, being her capricious self, had bitten him on his arm while he was grabbing on to her. She probably wouldn't have given it a second thought, but in truth, it had hurt _a lot. It took all of his composure to restrain a cry of pain. But it was her culture- what she had grown up with, and he was willing to make sacrifices for her sake. _

So he continued running, straining to the best of his abilities to try and get as close to her as he could before the race was over. Eventually, he ended up getting up to about where he was the entire time, a few feet behind her, before she triumphantly yelped, barked, and skipped around the rooftop where the finish line was.

Such behavior was hardly characteristic of her, but she had actually lightened up a bit more since the last few times he'd seen her (although he suspected that she had the ability to control these outbursts of emotion, and that she did it only for his sake). The fact that they were still so comfortable around each other at all was still a miracle. Iron Town had, until recently, been under the final stages of reconstruction, and during that time, they'd seen each other infrequently. He would try to go and visit her (like he promised) whenever he could, but it was rare. He could, by no means, stay in the forest, and likewise, it was out of the question for her to stay in the city, so they had opted, instead, on just "keeping in touch", as he liked to put it.

Now that Iron Town was, relatively, back in one piece, however, they were hardly from each other's sides (although he suspected that they spent more time in the city than she would've liked). It was for this reason that he now had his own section of land just outside of Iron Town where he had a small hut and could farm a small crop to sustain himself. Many of the townspeople insisted that he take a share of their food, instead, but he wouldn't hear of it. He was, by the nature of his tribe, a farmer, and he preferred to live off the land whenever he could. It was not, by any means, a large accommodation, but it was large enough so that they could both stay comfortably within its walled boundaries without being nervous. Whenever they were in small quarters together, they instantly became strangers, and would hardly speak, much less look at one another. Out in the open was much better, which was why he had even complied with her suggestion to build his own place outside the town in the first place. 

"Okay," Ashitaka wheezed, ambling up to her, "you win."

"You make it sound like such an accomplishment," San said sardonically, likewise trying to catch her breath. "But I appreciate the recognition," she said, crouching down into a sitting position on the roof.

"You shouldn't do that," Ashitaka said, concerned. "It's not good to stop moving after you've been running for a while." He tried to pull her up. 

"Oh, please! I've practically been running before I learned how to walk! Don't tell me that it's not good for me!" San grinned.

"All right, then," Ashitaka said smugly, sitting down next to her, "I will follow your example and sit." 

But she immediately stood up again. "C'mon!" she said, pulling his sleeve, "I want you to come see my surprise!"

Ashitaka pushed himself up and brushed his pants off. He recalled that San mentioned that she had a surprise for him, earlier this morning. After the race, he'd said, he would go and see it. 

"All right, all right," Ashitaka said, jumping down off the roof. "I need to stop off at my home for a few minutes and get some things, okay?"

"Okay," San nodded. "I'll wait for you at the edge of the forest!"

Ashitaka grinned, and walked towards the gate. Rather than having to open up the monstrous walls for him, the guards had come up with a much better idea of passing him a ladder to use to get down, and then pull it back up after he was off. 

His home was just over the hill, out of sight of Iron Town. Now that it was no longer a mining colony, he could escape to nature and be only a short distance away from the town at the same time. 

He inspected his crops, briefly, before he moved along to his hut. The hut did not have a door of any kind on it, save for a thin mosquito net to keep the bugs out. He didn't have to worry about any criminals way out here (and Yakuul would alert him if anyone was approaching), and he knew that none of the townspeople would ever want to violate his privacy. He didn't have to worry about San poking her head in at awkward times, either. To her, it was his "cave", and that was something that a female wolf did not invade without permission. In return, he respected her privacy by waiting at the bottom of the hill next to her cave whenever he went to visit her. The hut, itself, contained only a small shelf to hold trinkets or anything else that needed storing, a small water basin, and a bed. He walked over to the shelf and removed the little red pouch that he was fond of (and often seen) carrying. That would make it all the less suspicious to be seen with it…San wouldn't suspect a thing!

He circled around and left his little area behind for the time being. Yakuul was just outside the wall, grazing in the field. 

"Yakuul," he called gently.

The beast lifted its head gracefully, and upon recognizing its master, glided over to where he stood, grunting softly.

"Hello there, my friend," Ashitaka said, patting its muzzle affectionately. "Are you read to go and see San today?"

Yakuul grunted, and lowered his antlers to allow Ashitaka to pull himself up, and together they started at a brisk pace to where the newly grown forest lay, which wasn't too far at all. He probably could've walked, himself, but Yakuul got upset whenever he was left behind. In a few minutes, they had arrived at the edge of the forest, but San was nowhere to be seen.

"San," he said loudly, "are you there?"

Silence.

"Is she there, Yakuul? You've a better sense of smell than I," Ashitaka asked.

Yakuul grunted, but otherwise gave no indication that he even understood the request. 

It was getting dark, and Ashitaka was deciding whether or not it was safe to go into the forest alone at night. Most of the animals that lived there now were, as had been predicted, dumb beasts because of the death of the Forest Spirit. Whenever he was with San, he had nothing to fear, because she still had her commanding aura over them. Alone, however, was a different matter. But what if she was hurt and needed help?

That, alone, was answer enough for him. He dismounted Yakuul and asked him to wait for a few moments while he scouted ahead. No reason to put his friend in danger. He parted the think undergrowth that barred his path, and made his way into the forest.

Yuugi sat there, stunned. Eboshi had finished her long narrative, and had leaned back in her chair, sipping her tea. What a powerful story! Had he not known that the Lady tended to be a woman of truth, he never would have believed it. This place truly was as magical as all the stories told!

"It is quite impressive, isn't it?" Eboshi said, setting the cup down on the coaster next to her.

"Yes. My condolences about your arm," he said, cautiously. He didn't want to offend her.

"Thank you," she smiled, "But I hold no bitterness. My arm was well worth the price for a second chance. I miss it, yes," she laughed, "but I find that I can still do many of the things I had done before."

"Is that so? I'm surprised there was still anything left of you at all, much less of this town, after the story you've just told me!"

She looked at him seriously. "Yes, there was a price to pay. There was foolishness on both sides, although I'm inclined to believe that it was more or less instigated by me. But as you can see, we've started over. True to my word, I have built a better town, and I intend to keep it that way," she said, standing up. "Do you need a place to stay for the night? There are many open houses that I'm sure we could make ready for you and your men before too long."

Yuugi bowed. "Your hospitality is most kind," he said. "I would be honored if it would be as you say." 

Eboshi nodded. "Follow me, then."

She opened the door for herself and walked out into the night air. The city was still as busy as ever, though. In a short while, and after some inquiring, she managed to learn the location of Gonza, of whom she had confided to Yuugi, her "right hand man". 

"Yes, milady?" Gonza said as they both approached. 

"Gonza, I would like you to take whatever men you can spare and make suitable lodgings for Yuugi and his men. They will be our guests for the night. Afterwards, you should go home, yourself, and get some rest."

"Thank you, milady," Gonza said. "I will do as you say, but I require no rest just yet." He indicated proudly upward. "You see the tower is almost finished. I would like to get that behind me tonight, if at all possible."

Eboshi looked at the looming tower above her, examining it. "Very nice work, Gonza," she said after a while. "What will you use it for?"

Gonza shrugged. "Mainly for lookouts or for weather readings. Whatever comes in handy, I suppose."

Eboshi raised an eyebrow. "Such a large amount of work for so much uncertainty. Why did you put so much effort into making it, if I may ask?"

"Milady," he answered, "I am a bodyguard and a soldier. When there is no more guarding or fighting left to be done, I find that I quickly become…bored. And since there is nothing to fight, I find that I must occupy my time in some other manner. Working on Iron Town seemed the next best thing. Better than farming, at any rate," he added curtly. 

Eboshi laughed- the sound almost jerked Yuugi out of his shoes. Unlike the woman it came from, the laugh was powerful, loud, and generally unpleasant to hear.

"Then continue on, my friend," she said after a moment. "Feel free to look around the town, Yuugi," she said as she walked by. "I'm sure you will find it quite different from what you're used to."

"How is that?" Yuugi asked.

Eboshi pointed to a couple walking down the street. The woman walked on ahead, while the man held in his arms an assortment of fruits and rice bags. She was constantly flapping her mouth, while the man fitted in a "yes, dear", or "of course, dear", whenever she stopped to take a breath.

Yuugi stared at them. The woman was walking in front? And she wasn't carrying anything! She treated the man like an inferior! He turned to ask Lady Eboshi, but she had vanished into the crowd. He stood there, scratching his head. Yes, he would definitely want to take a look around this town. 

__


	3. Forgotten

Yuugi Nocahan had been walking for twenty days on end

It was so dark that he could barely see in front of him. The thick vegetation wasn't exactly helping, either, he though irritably. If the moon were out, at least he would've been able to see!

He had softly been calling out San's name, but when he didn't get any responses of any kind, human or animal, he had begun calling louder. He was almost shouting, now, and there still wasn't an answer. 

"San? Where are you?" he shouted. "Are you okay?"

Where could she be? She'd said that she would wait for him at the edge of the forest!

There was a crackle in the bushes. 

Startled, Ashitaka spun around, eyes darting in the direction of the noise. He wanted to pull his sword out, but something was telling him not to.   
"San? Is that you?" he asked, getting a strange tingling feeling in his arm. It always did that whenever he got excited about something. 

There wasn't an answer, but the bushes rustled some more.

Ashitaka relaxed. "San, where have you been? I've been looking everywhere for you! You had me worried sick!" he reprimanded. 

There was a pause and the bushes rustled some more, a figure stepping out of it. 

Ashitaka, off of his energy high, was feeling a bit agitated. "Aren't you going to say something? You really did have me worried. I was scared you might've been hurt," he said, reaching out to take her arm.

His hand bumped into something furry. 

In a blinding flash, it became clear. This thing was not San. He mentally kicked himself for being so foolish! Now that he was thinking, he could tell by the creature's scent that it wasn't San. But it was too late, now-

As he went for his sword, the thing roared and leapt upon him, claws digging in to his skin. 

Ashitaka stifled a cry or pain, and desperately tried to hold off the creature's head with one hand and reach for his sword with the other. The only problem was, he couldn't find a head! His hand was flailing about, trying to find the mouth that he imagined, even now, coming at his throat with a lethal intention. 

It didn't matter now, though. He had his hand on his sword. With a fresh surge of adrenaline, he pushed the creature up off of him, and jumped to his feet in a ready position. 

The creature had darted into the underbrush, and Ashitaka could hear it running around him in circles, trying to confuse him. After only a moment, the creature leapt out again, claws swinging wildly. Ashitaka managed to deflect one with his sword, but the other raked across his chest. That, along with the pain in his side was almost too much to bear- he moaned in agony. There must be something in the monster's claws, he thought, for it to hurt so much. 

Raising his sword to attack, he charged at the monster as it recoiled. How he wished, even for a moment, that the demon mark was still with him! He would be able to finish this thing off like nothing. 

_Is that how you thank me?_

Ashitaka's eyes widened in fear- of course not! How could he be so selfish? He could defend himself just as easily without the mark! Ferociously, he swung his sword at the creature, and must have connected someplace, as the monster shrieked in agony and fell over, dead.

Breathing hard, Ashitaka slumped to the forest floor, not even bothering to sheathe his sword. He delicately rubbed his finger over the areas where the monster had cut him- and a fresh surge of pain jolted throughout his body. 

He tried to stand, but was too exhausted, which was strange, because he had been through much more than small scuffles such as this, and he hadn't even broken a sweat. His fears that the monster was poisonous were confirmed at that moment. Why else would he be so tired?

Sluggishly, he tried to call for help, but nothing came out. Ashitaka closed his eyes in defeat- even Yakuul, with his acute sense of hearing wouldn't be able to hear him at this distance. His only hope was that the poison would wear off soon.

But not soon enough- the creature stirred from its position on the ground. 

Desperately, he tried to raise his sword, but to no avail. All he could to was watch as the creature slowly worked its way over to where he leaned against a tree. He could only watch as the monster wrapped itself around his lower leg. He could do nothing as the searing pain shot through his leg and spread throughout his entire body. 

Then, mercifully, the thing groaned its last breath, and, sighing, slackened its grip on his leg. Ashitaka breathed a sigh of relief. He was safe for the moment. If another thing decided to attack, he'd be helpless. But even that wasn't a concern anymore. Ashitaka felt as if he could sleep for a thousand years. Slowly, his eyelids closed, and he fell into a deep sleep.

"If there's anything else you need, just let me know," Gonza said, leaving Yuugi in his temporary (and very large) dwelling. "I'm usually in the town square."

"Thank you," Yuugi said, gratefully. It had been such a long day and such a hard journey to this point that he was thankful he had a real bed to sleep in! Not even bothering to undress, he practically fell onto his bed and immediately fell asleep.

Gonza made his way to the town square. By this time of night, it usually settled down a lot, and it was easier to get around, which was good, because his house was on the opposite side of the town.

He said a simple "hello" to passerbies, and hummed a tune to himself as he walked along. 

There was a sound behind him, and he turned to look- and he almost jumped ten feet into the air. There, standing in front of him in all of her demeanor, for lack of a better term, was the Mononoke, herself!

By reflex, his hand reached for his sword, but then he remembered he didn't carry his sword anymore. 

"What do you want?" he said, gruffly. She was no longer his enemy, but he still hadn't figured out whether he trusted her or not. She left Iron Town alone, they left her and the forest alone, and that was good enough for him. "Don't you know how to walk around normally? Slithering all over the place like a damn snake…" 

Normally, whenever he saw her, they had controlled fights with words- usually diminutive phrases or some such thing. By now, she would've normally spat her venom at him (and she had quite a colorful vocabulary for having grown up with wolves), and he wondered if something was wrong. He noticed that there was no anger in her eyes, only a fiery alertness and worry.

"Have you seen Ashitaka?" she asked softly. "We were supposed to meet by the forest. I…had to go someplace and couldn't meet up with him."

Gonza snorted. He didn't approve of two youngsters going off into the forest alone, yet Ashitaka had consistently assured him that nothing that would be frowned upon took place whenever they were alone there (or anyplace else, for that matter). Gonza respected the young man, though, so he took his word for it. Still, it was quite unnatural. She should just get over her little wolf thing and come and live in the town. 

"Did you check at his house?" he asked her curtly.

The wolf girl blushed, slightly. 

"That place is beyond my limits," she admitted. "I did stand outside and call for him, but he did not come out."

"He's probably in the town somewhere, then," Gonza said, exasperated. He was getting bored of this. He wanted to go home. 

"I've searched the town, and he's not here," she said.

"Did you ask anyone? Maybe you missed him." Gonza queried.

"I said I searched the town. He is not here," she said again. She spoke with authority, and sounded like she knew what she was talking about. Being raised by wolves and all, he assumed she had a pretty good notion of what was where, so he was inclined to believe her.

If that was true, though, then should he be worried? Usually the boy was in one of those three locations. This was the first time Gonza could recall not having any clue where Ashitaka could've gone. 

Concerned, he asked her: "What did you ask him? To meet him at the forest?"

She nodded.

"Well, did you look there? If you weren't around when he got there, maybe he went looking for you."

The wolf girl nodded. "I was going to go there next, but I wanted to make sure that he wasn't here…" she paused for a long moment. "Thank you," she said, hastily, and started to run off.

"Wait!" Gonza shouted after her. Strange. She must be trying to take Ashitaka's advice and be nice for a change, he thought. "How did you get in here? I don't remember hearing about your arrival!"

The wolf girl turned to face him and held her head up defiantly and said, "I climbed over the wall. There were no guards to alert you of my presence."

Gonza rolled his eyes. "For the gods sake, girl, we have a _gate _now. We're not going to shoot you on sight, anymore, so why don't you try to act a little more normal?"

"Do not presume to tell me where and what I can and cannot do," the girl said, eyes glaring. "I will do as I please. You have no authority over me." And with that, she turned and ran into one of the alleyways, disappearing from his sight.

Gonza stood there for a moment. He didn't like it whenever she looked at him like that. She may be young, and she may be small, and the war may be over, but that girl was somebody to be feared. She probably had a power and strength that he had never dreamed of. He could catch a glimpse of it whenever she was angry with him, and at those times, he could honestly say he was afraid of her. 

So much for sleep, now, he thought. Running back towards the square, he made his way to Lady Eboshi's house. She would probably still be awake, and he was almost positive that she would want to hear about if Ashitaka had suddenly gone missing in the middle of the night.

She was a strange one, that woman. To his knowledge, she had never married (she rarely discussed such topics). But her incessant demands or inquiries on where or what Ashitaka was doing was very intriguing. Perhaps she saw something in him that many of the other men here lacked? Of course, that was obvious. The boy definitely had some positive things going for him. The idea that Lady Eboshi was attracted to (or maybe even jealous) of the young prince seemed too much of an outrageous notion, but nevertheless, information seemed to keep pointing in that direction. Unless there was some other entirely different reason for her questions, it seemed that that was the only answer. Perhaps now would be a good time to ask her.

He trotted up the small stairs that led to her house, and he knocked on the door, softly.

There was a pause, and then: "Yes? Who is it?" from the inside.

"Milady, it is I- Gonza. I have urgent news about the prince!"

A scuffle could be heard from the inside, and the door bolted open suddenly.

"Ashitaka?" Eboshi asked. "What's happened to him?"

"That is the news, milady," Gonza answered. "It seems that the boy has disappeared. The wolf girl came to me, herself, and asked me if I knew where he was."

"The wolf girl said that?" Eboshi said thoughtfully, stroking her chin with her hand. "That's not a good sign?"

"Why is that?"

Eboshi rested on the doorpost. "If the wolf girl was unable to find him, then he must be someplace very remote."

"She didn't actually say she couldn't find him, milady," Gonza corrected. "She had not checked the forest before she came here. I guess that made sense- no reason searching through that damned forest for no reason."

"The forest is damned, is it?" Eboshi said, smiling. "I happen to like it," she said wistfully. "It seems to add a sort of magical undertone to our humble village, does it not?"

Gonza snorted. "Magical is an understatement. And so is humble," he added. "But what of the prince? Should I organize a search party?"

Eboshi shook her head. "That won't be necessary. If the wolf girl is searching for him, there's little else we can do. She is, after all, the most adept of us all at finding what is lost. If she is still unable to find him, then we will help in the search." She paused for a moment. "On second thought, perhaps it would be better to send out a search party. The more eyes there are, the better chances of finding him. Will you see to it, Gonza?"

"Yes, ma'am," Gonza said. When she turned to go back into her house, he "hmph"-ed uncomfortably.

"Yes?" Eboshi asked.

"Aren't you coming?" Gonza asked.

"Why should I come?" Eboshi asked, confused. "I am not welcome there- the wolf girl has made that all too clear to me over the past few weeks."

"But, Ashitaka…" he paused, uncomfortably.

Eboshi's eyes lit up with understanding. "You mean: do I want to go and rescue my prince? Is that it?"

Gonza nodded stupidly. 

Eboshi laughed. "My dear Gonza, you've got it all wrong. I admire Ashitaka, and I do care for him, but I doubt that he will ever become the object of my affections. Besides, I'm sure the wolf girl would tear my throat out before she'd ever let that happen."

"Then might I ask why you're so interested in his actions?" Gonza said.

Eboshi pressed her lips together. "I'm afraid that's impossible to say _just _at the moment. In due time, though, I'll be able to tell you."

"So you're not coming, then?" Gonza said, wishing to finalize her statement.

"I…think it would be better if I stayed here," she answered him. "Like I said, I am not welcome there. Besides, I have other matters to attend to. I'm sure that Ashitaka, wherever he is, can take care of himself. There's very little I can do for him, personally. Is that good?"

"Yes, milady, very. I will organize the party, then. I'll inform you if anything comes up."

Eboshi smiled and went back into her house. She walked over to her table and sat down at the half finished letter that she had been writing. She hadn't been very good at writing with her left hand, but enough practice had made it somewhat readable- hopefully it would be able to impress the recipient of the letter; something that the fate of Iron Town depended upon.

Iron Town, it turned out, had relied very heavily upon the income of the iron that was produced. With no more iron to be mined, the town was slowly eating away at its own income- and she alone bore that burden of that knowledge. She had told no one, herself being the head of the financial (and just about everything else as well) area, because she did not want to alarm or put any pressure on anyone. Hopefully, no one would notice what toll that the amount of work and pressure she was dealing with behind the scenes was doing to her. If she could just hold on for a few more weeks, then maybe she could save Iron Town…just maybe.

__


	4. Rainy Days

Yuugi Nocahan had been walking for twenty days on end

Ashitaka's eyes opened, but he couldn't see anything. It was like a black fog had enveloped over his vision, and, even opened, they were unable to render any images to him. He tried to move, but he felt strangely numb all over his body, and he was unable to control himself. Next, he tried shouting to someone for help, but his voice, likewise, would not cooperate with his intentions, and, in defeat, Ashitaka closed his eyes again.

It probably wouldn't be long before San found him, he thought. She would probably be looking for him right now. He doubted the townspeople were looking, because if he wasn't in the town, they usually left him alone, so no one would go to his house and see that he was gone. Not that it really mattered. San was all he needed.

He remembered one time when they had gone hunting together. Ashitaka had considered himself to be a fine hunter, and it was true- compared to most men, he was the best of the best; he had been trained to be since his childhood. But the best of the best could only watch, dumbfounded, as a sixteen year old girl silently stalked her prey, smelling every leaf, examining every footprint the creature left behind- slowly following it's trail, until she came to it (unbeknownst to the prey {another feat deemed impossible to most men}) and leapt upon it, deftly slitting its throat with her large dagger, while at the same time, pinning in to the ground so that it was unable to escape. After that particular hunt, he humbled himself and asked her to teach him how to hunt like that. She just laughed and said that it would take time, so they had both agreed that after Iron Town had been stabilized, she would begin teaching him.

But would she ever get the chance? Here he was, sitting in the middle of the forest, completely paralyzed, and with ferocious beasts wandering the forest. Now, compounded to that, his leg wasn't feeling particularly well, either. In fact, now that he was thinking about it, it felt strange, and downright painful. The wound had probably gotten infected. He sincerely prayed that they wouldn't have to amputate it after they'd found him. If they found him…

He closed his eyes, again, but sleep did not come easily this time. He was exhausted, but he could only lie there. The extreme pain had left most of his body, and all that was left was a tingling feeling that traced itself up and down his body.

Again, he tried to move, and to his surprise, he was able to lift his arm. It was, however, all that he could do before he fell back, energy depleted. It was a rather embarrassing situation- he, the prince of the Imishi, who had been trained since childhood to be the best of the best, now lay here, unable to move anything more than his arm. 

Resolution welling up in him, he strained his taxed muscles, and forced himself to rise, slowly. He swaggered for a moment, but managed to stumble along at a fairly decent pace for someone in his condition. If he had been traveling to San's cave, then the town would be south…but now he didn't know which way south was. The thick forest was shielding the stars light from his eyes, making it impossible to determine his location through them. His best choice, then, would be to search for an opening in the canopy, of which there were many in this particular forest. 

He briefly looked around for his sword, but then decided that it wasn't worth the energy. If something attacked, he doubted that he'd be able to protect himself, even now. With nothing to aid him, the prince stumbled on through the forest, going through his mind trying to think of something, anything, that lived in the forest that matched the description of the animal that had attacked him. Nothing presented itself, and slowly, painfully, he continued on. 

San cupped her hands over her mouth and let out a long, ululating howl.She listened intently for a response, and it came quickly, flying over the hills. They were on their way, and would be here shortly. 

She had almost decided to aid the townspeople in their search, but she'd wanted to do this alone. Besides, all those bodies would make it hard to smell, something that she took great pride in being able to do. And they would take a long time to prepare and leave, at which time she might've been able to find the boy. 

Her heart raced. She was going to meet her prince at the edge of the forest, but she got sidetracked when she caught sight of strange men walking around the town. She assumed that Iron Town would only welcome friends, so she merely had a curious intent in following them. Now she kicked herself for having not gone to the forest immediately. Ashitaka had probably called for her, and gotten worried. He probably went into the forest to look for her- alone, and unprotected. What if something had happened to him?

"San!" one of her brothers called. "San, what is the matter? Is everything all right?"

San looked up and saw her two brothers racing over the last hill. "I need your help," she pleaded with them. "Ashitaka is missing somewhere in the forest, and I fear he may be in danger. It is late, and he has not come back."

"I do not suppose it ever entered your mind that he can take care of himself?" her older brother snorted. 

San glanced at him, exasperated. "It is not my place to presume, brother. If there is any possible notion that Ashitaka may be in danger, I will assume the worst until I see him with my own eyes."

He growled lowly, a wolf equivalent of a sigh. "You are as headstrong as you ever were. Come- I will run on ahead and search for him. Brother, take our sister with you and search for the lad in another area. Inform me if you find anything."

With that, the god raced off into the woods.

San jumped up onto her brother's back. 

"It is turning cold out," he said. "Where is your fur?"

San instinctively clutched at her chest. Her fur wasn't there. "I left it on Ashitaka's post beside his house. It will let him know that I am searching for him if he comes back while I'm away."

"Do you not have any protection?"

"Don't be such a worrywart! Let's get going!" San said, scratching his muzzle affectionately before he, too, pounced into the forest.

"We'll look by the way to our den, first," San informed him, shouting over the wind. "He probably went looking in that direction, first." 

"Will everybody please shut up?! I understand that you are all concerned, but this must be as organized as possible!" Gonza shouted over the commotion. 

Many of the men had already taken lanterns and gone looking out over the hills, and even women had joined into the search. 

"Fueli!" Gonza shouted at a man in the crowd. "Fueli, take you and ten other men and search near the woods by the river! Di'zhai, take your family and trace the edge of the forest until you reach the marker, and then return the way you came until you reach the other marker! I require ten men to search through the interior of the forest alongside me!"

From above, Lady Eboshi watched intently as the entire village came alive at the notion that the young prince may be in danger. 

"Quite a devotion these people had for him," Yuugi said, stepping up next to her on the ledge.

"Indeed," Eboshi agreed. "In a town such as this, everyone knows everyone. It is difficult for someone to go unnoticed for long, and the people here have developed a strong bond between themselves. I suppose it's only natural, after all that they've been through."

"You have been through it as well, Lady Eboshi," Yuugi commented, indicating her missing arm. 

Eboshi smiled. "Yes, I have had my share of trials. I hope that I have become a better person for it. I only wish I could help them…" she said, looking down on the dispersed crowd.

"What do you mean?" Yuugi asked. "Are you feeling all right?"

Eboshi looked at him. "Yes, I am in good health. It's just…I am not the same woman I once was. Certain circumstances, along with the loss of my arm, have caused me to grow weak, and much of the spirit has left me. I find it difficult to maintain that once energetic resonance that I once had."

"Are you sure you are feeling all right? I can understand how these 'circumstances' may have taken their toll on you, but you do not strike me as the kind of person who would harbor difficult memories. I suspect that there is something else."

Eboshi sighed, and turned away from the balcony. "You are correct. There is much more to our current situation."

"Our? You mean the town?" Yuugi asked.

Eboshi shook her head. "Yuugi, I thank you for coming, but I wonder if you wouldn't mind departing for the night. I've become very tired, and am in need of rest."

Yuugi paused. A woman had never dismissed him before. 

He hesitated slightly, but then said: "I understand. Goodnight, Lady Eboshi. Sleep well."

"Thank you," she whispered, sinking down into a chair, and seemed to fall asleep almost instantly.

Ashitaka stumbled over a tree root, and fell for the second time in only a few minutes. At this rate, it would take him forever to find anything. He could only pray that someone would arrive soon. He was pretty sure it was almost dawn, and if he could hold out until sunlight, the chances of someone finding him would be that much greater. 

He called out every ounce of willpower that he had left to conjure up enough energy to stand up again, and continue on. 

Again, he called out loudly for someone, anyone, to come and help him. It hurt his throat terribly, and it was only the third time he'd tried it, but it was better than nothing.

And this time, a wolf howled back in return. 

The rush of relief that washed over Ashitaka was like a warm blanket that he could curl up in. He nerves so relaxed that his vision temporarily faded out, and he sank to the ground in a stupor. 

"Ashitaka!" a voice called from somewhere. Was it San's voice?

"San," he wheezed, barely managing an audible sound. "San…San…" he kept saying over and over again.

And it was thus that she found him- badly bleeding, barely breathing, and in shock, while repeating "San" all the way back to the town. 

"Ashitaka," San asked, leaning over him like a mother does her cub, as she escorted him back to the village, "are you all right? Can you speak?"

"He's been badly hurt," her brother commented. "And he's lost a lot of blood, and still losing. If we don't hurry, he might not make it."

"No!" San pleaded with the wounded boy, "Ashitaka, please hold on! Oh, Brother, hurry!"

"Do you want him to fall? Any faster may be dangerous for him- I can only balance him so much. Why do you not get on along with him?"

"I can't!" San cried, "I can't balance him and myself on you while you're running."

"He managed to do it with you on his mount, if I recall," her brother answered back. 

"I'm afraid!" San said, beginning to lose control of herself as they walked on. "I don't want to move him or hurt him anymore than he already has!"

"Where is that damned search party?" he snorted. "It figures that those humans would search in all the wrong places. We could use their help about now…"

Despite herself, San couldn't help but ask: "Do you now take help from humans, Brother?"

He whisked his head. "Necessity makes allies," he said simply, not saying anything else. "We're almost to the town. Shall I escort you all the way?"  
"I would be grateful," San answered. "I don't think I could carry him. Especially because of the condition he's in."

The underbrush parted, and they entered the clearing that surrounded the outskirts of Iron Town. 

People passing up and down the edge of the forest spotted them, and came running. Some of them slowed when they realized that a wolf was carrying Ashitaka, but it made no aggressive moves, so they rushed in. 

"Ashitaka," one of them said. "Is he all right? What's wrong with him?"

"He's been attacked," another replied. "Look at his leg! What a mess! You, go and fetch the medicine man!"

"Everybody be quiet!" San shouted. "Get out of my way; he needs to get back to the town, and be placed in a warm den!"

Her commanding voice did not (for the first time) require a menacing growl from a wolf in order to be obeyed. They parted and allowed San and her brother to carry Ashitaka into the town. Where was Gonza? His presence would be most helpful; more so than many of the townspeople who, despite trying to be helpful, were getting in the way. 

A man who smelled strongly of herbs approached cautiously. San had to shield her sensitive nose to the stench, but after a moment, she grew accustomed to it. 

"He's been injured," San said, stating the obvious. "He needs attention right away."

The doctor examined the wound on Ashitaka's leg. "Has it already been cleaned?" he asked. "It doesn't look like the wound carries dirt."

"I cleaned it," San said, simply. "I've been taught that a wound must be cleaned before anything else is done."

"You were taught well," the doctor said, leading the wolf further into the town. "There will be less chance of infection. How did you clean it?"

San looked at him, puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"What did you clean it with?" he restated.

"I don't understand," San said, following him. "I cleaned it with my mouth, and a piece of my kimino served as a primitive wrapping."

The doctor nodded and mumbled something about "under the circumstances", before he motioned for another strong smelling man to come and help him. 

"Thank you, Brother," San said as they gently pulled Ashitaka off of him. "I will remain here for a while. If you care to return to the forest with our brother, you may."

"That is all that I desire. I have no intention of staying here," he said flatly, and he turned to leave. 

"What the?" one of the men commented. "What did this to his leg?"

"I don't know, San answered, stepping into the low-roofed building along with them. Other people started to follow, but the doctor shut the door and bolted it.

"Can't really allow people in here," the doctor said to San. "I normally wouldn't let you in, but I don't think you'd listen."

San grinned, half humorously, half menacingly. "No, I would not."

"Well, there is a reason for it," the doctor said, scrubbing his hands in a water bucket hanging on a wall. "When we operate, some people have been known to…act inappropriately- namely, trying to stop the operation, or bawling or some such nonsense. I suspect you are a strong enough person, though. I do not advise you to watch, but you may, if you wish."

He turned and went behind the curtained room that they had placed Ashitaka in. For a brief moment, San hesitated. She wasn't exactly sure what they would do, and she wondered if she shouldn't be afraid. But she could not be afraid- she was San, daughter of the wolf tribe. She would be brave.

She passed through the curtain, and saw the doctors tying Ashitaka down to the table. 

"It's a good thing he's already in shock," one of the men commented. "This is going to be pretty tricky to patch."

San's skin bristled. Why tie him down?

One of the doctors noticed her state, and said accordingly: "Patching the wound will be painful. If he weren't already in shock, he would be able to feel the full brunt of the operation. However, if he comes to during the operation, it could be dangerous for the health of every man in this building. Therefore, I would ask that you, in the best interests of the patient, if for no one else, do not interfere while we work."

San was torn between her need to protect her love, and the desire for him to heal. She didn't want them to hurt him, but she knew it had to be this way. Perhaps this was what the man had meant earlier. No one wanted to see these things done to their loved one. Yet, she could not leave Ashitaka alone. 

So as they began a more thorough cleansing of the wound, and Ashitaka groaned softly, San went to the head of the bed and wrapped her arms protectively, comfortingly around Ashitaka's upper torso. She nuzzled her nose against his cheek, and prayed to whatever gods were left that the operation would be over soon. 

__


	5. Sweet Prelude

Yuugi Nocahan had been walking for twenty days on end

"What the devil's going on in there?" Gonza asked, pacing in front of the makeshift hospital. "They've been in there for over an hour."

"You don't know what they're dealing with," Eboshi answered him. "You were still out there looking, but I caught a glimpse of it- his leg was torn up pretty badly. They will have to cleanse it and patch it as best they can."

"Did they ever find out what actually happened?" Yuugi queried.

"No," Eboshi said. "From what I heard, the wolf girl found him, and she didn't know anything, either. They were already out of the woods before anyone came across them. I'm betting, though, that either she or her two wolf companions will find out whatever did it, soon enough."

"Unless they eat it," Gonza muttered, peering through the curtained window of the building.

"Don't be foolish," Eboshi scolded good-naturedly. "You must give the wolves some credit. They are not as foolish as I thought they were. They are aware of the circumstances, and will more than likely help us."

Gonza blew air out of his mouth quickly. "I still don't trust that girl and her wolves," he said stubbornly. "Maybe they aren't as bad as I thought they were, but there's something about her; I can't explain it."

Eboshi chuckled. "It's probably contradicting with your nature to control things. It is apparent to everyone that you are a leader, and are fairly capable of handing just about any situation. However, this wolf girl is untamable. She is, indeed, worthy of the title she bears."

"What would that be?" Yuugi asked, curiously. They had briefly discussed the so-called "wolf girl" in their conversation earlier, but there were no specifics. 

"You didn't tell him?" Gonza asked, glancing at Eboshi.

"I didn't think it was that important to you, Gonza," Eboshi teased. "She bears the title 'Mononoke'," she said, addressing Yuugi. "It was given to her years ago, supposedly. She may have been given it, or perhaps it was her intended name. No one really knows, but it floated around town for a few months, and before long, everyone was calling her the Mononoke- a legacy that I'm sure she wouldn't be displeased, with." 

Yuugi nodded.Mononoke was most certainly a revered name. It wasn't exactly a term that was thrown about casually, either. From the limited information he'd acquired, this girl was certainly somebody worth seeing, but he was skeptical about the whole thing.

"You don't seem to convinced," Eboshi commented, noticing Yuugi's face. 

Yuugi shook his head. "I'm afraid I find it hard to believe (and your pardon) that a young woman is capable of bearing such a name. She is flesh, as you or I, and yet you call her Mononoke. Is it a wonder that I have my doubts?" 

Gonza and Eboshi both laughed heartily, much to Yuugi's frustration. "Apparently," Eboshi said between laughs, "I have not made myself clear. Perhaps it is impossible to describe with words. If you are lucky, you might see her more closely; maybe even get to speak with her. Do that, and you will quickly learn why she has earned the title."

"I'm looking forward to it," Yuugi said, to which Gonza and Eboshi returned to their insufferable laughter. 

"If you were wise, you would stay away from her entirely," Gonza told the man."Well," he said, apparently satisfied that everything would turn out for the best, "it's past dawn, and I haven't had any sleep. I'm going to go to bed." 

Yuugi followed his example, but Eboshi stayed behind, if only for the respect she carried for the boy. Still, she was tired, so she leaned herself against a post that balanced the edge of the roof and hummed to herself until she fell asleep. 

The doctor triumphantly wrapped the last piece of bandage over the now awake prince's leg. 

"You're very lucky, my lad," the man commented. "That was a pretty nasty cut. We cleaned it out, though, and it should heal up fine. You'll have full use of your leg back in no time at all. I must say, you look like you've died, wrapped up in all those bandages!"

"Thank you, doctor," Ashitaka said, bowing as best as he could in his leaning position.

"No need to thank me," the other replied. "Just doing my job. Now you rest, and I'll be back to check on you from time to time," he said as he started to leave.

"Wait!" San exclaimed. "How long is he going to be here?"

The doctor frowned, thoughtfully. "Only until he's capable of functioning on his own," he answered. "Understand that he has no use of that leg. He is incapable of taking care of himself."

"But you're going to leave him!" San said. "You can't leave him when he's like this!"  
"San, please!" Ashitaka said, reddening slightly. "I'm fine, and the doctor is being kind enough to let me stay until I am more healed."

The doctor took this as his cue to leave, and he did so.

"He shouldn't leave you," San repeated, grouchily. "It is against our laws to leave the injured alone."

"But I'm not alone," Ashitaka said, smiling. "You're here with me."  
San grinned broadly. "But it stinks in here! How are you going to get better without air?"

"It's a lot better than some of the other stuff I've smelt…" Ashitaka commented. "But you're right, it is a bit strong. There's no place I can go, though."

San cocked her head. "What about your den? I was always taught that familiar surroundings always made it easier to heal."

"But how would I get there?" Ashitaka countered.

"I'd take you, of course!" San said, standing up quickly.

Ashitaka laughed, albeit cautiously. The cut along his chest was still a little sore. "You would carry me?"

"No!" San remarked, pressing her hand against his arm in a playful attitude. "I'd have Yakuul carry you. I'd just help you on to him."

Ashitaka's eyes widened. "Yakuul! Do you think he followed me into the forest? I haven't seen him!" he struggled to move. "I have to go find him!"

"Whoa, hold on!" San said, forcing him to lie back down. "Yakuul is smart. He thinks you've gone to my den, remember? He probably wandered back to your den."

"House, San, house," Ashitaka corrected. "I have a house, you have a den," he commented, trying to think about where Yakuul would be.

"All the same, wouldn't that be all the more reason to go back to your den? I mean house," she corrected herself. She frowned. "I like 'den' better."

"Call it a den, then, San," Ashitaka consented, smiling. "You're very crafty, you know. You've convinced me to go. All I have to do is tell the doctor where I'm going, so that he knows."

"I'll go find him," San said, jumping up and gliding out of the building at a half run. 

She didn't have to search far, and when she found him, the first thing out of her mouth was: "I'm taking Ashitaka to his den."

The doctor, distracted from his current business, looked up at her curiously. "What's that? Taking him where?"

"His den," San said flatly. She was prepared to have to argue with the man over whether she could, but to her mild surprise, he gave in almost immediately.

"That's always better," he said. "I wasn't sure if he wanted to leave, but if it's his choice, then by all means, go. His only serious wound, mind you, is in his leg. Check on it from time to time, and if you notice anything strange, inform me immediately."

San nodded curtly, and ran back to the infirmary. 

"Ashitaka, Ashitaka!" she shouted, bursting through the door, "We're leaving! I'm going to go and bring Yakuul!"

Ashitaka paused. "You're almost as eager for me to go home as I am," he commented. "Is something wrong?"

"No," San said, regaining her composure. "I just never had a chance to show you what I wanted to last night."

"I see," Ashitaka said. "How very thoughtful of you." He thought of his own gift, and inadvertently placed his hand on his red pouch.

"Are you all right?" San asked, stepping forward when she noticed Ashitaka's face.

"My red pouch," he said, sitting up. "Have you seen it? It had your gift in it."

"No, I haven't," San answered. "You must've dropped it in the woods."

Ashitaka moaned and laid his head on his pillow, covering his eyes with his hands. "Well, if not Yakuul, then that's one thing I have to go back and find."

"Oh no you don't!" San smiled. "Not until you're better! You do realize, of course, that I'll never let you into my forest alone ever again, don't you?" she teased.

"I deserve it, don't I?" he laughed with her. 

"Okay," San said, jumping up again. "I'll go and find Yakuul. I'll be back soon," she promised as she slammed the door behind her. Apparently she still hadn't acquired the technique it took to close a door without breaking off the hinges (something he, and everyone, took for granted). Placidness wasn't really called for in a cave. 

San immediately headed for the gate of the town. Before long, she had arrived. For the many months since the forest had been restored, the amount of times she had actually come to the town could be counted on one hand, so she still had to deal with the many stares she got from people. Still, she held her head up proudly. She would at least try and fit in, if only for Ashitaka's sake, although she didn't like it at _all_. 

She went through the gates without incident, and ran all the way to Ashitaka's den. True to self, Yakuul had returned there as she had predicted. He was grazing on the green grass, completely oblivious to the circumstances that had happened last night. When he spotted her approaching, he happily trotted over to greet her, and to have his muzzle scratched, for which she was fond of doing. 

"Would you like to bring Ashitaka home?" San asked, rubbing his soft nose. 

Yakuul recognized his master's name and scratched his hoof on the ground. 

"I'll take that as a yes," San said merrily. She liked Yakuul. He was a noble animal, and he commanded her respect, even though she was capable of commanding his actions. 

So she led him back through to the gate of the town. It was clear to everyone what she was intending to do, so they did not stop her to comment on the weather, or some such nonsense. Besides, whenever they did, they usually got an icy glare in return. 

San led Yakuul to the foot of the steps of the infirmary. 

"Wait here," she said, certain that he would obey. "I'll bring him out in a minute." And with that, she disappeared into the building. 

"Ah, San, you're back!" Ashitaka said as she came into the room. "Was Yakuul there?"

"He's waiting to take you back right now," San said, showing off her beautiful smile. 

"Great!" Ashitaka said, sitting up and leaning his legs over the edge of the bed carefully. He could move the uninjured one just fine, but its counterpart had a splint down the side of it, making it hard to move.

"Do you need help?" San asked as he tried to stand. 

"Not sure," Ashitaka commented. "Let's give it a try, shall we?"

Tentatively, he put his injured leg down on the floor. It didn't hurt, but when he tried to put some of his weight on it, it burned like fire. 

"The doctor wasn't joking," Ashitaka said, leaning on the bed. "This hurts like crazy. I can't use it at all!"

"Lemme help!" San said, wrapping the arm on the same side of the wounded leg over her own shoulder. "I can be your other leg. Just put your weight on me."

And just then, it became apparent to her of what she had just done. She'd committed herself to helping him all the way to the door…alone…and right next to him. Her muscles tensed, and she shut her eyes tight, fighting back her sudden feeling of claustrophobia. Ashitaka didn't seem to notice, so that didn't make an awkward situation worse. It wasn't so bad, she thought after a moment. She could at least tolerate it until they reached the door.

Slowly, one foot after the other, they worked their way to the door, and down the steps (which proved to be a bit tricky, but they pulled it off), and by that time, the doctor had returned to help her lift Ashitaka onto Yakuul's back. 

"Don't forget," the doctor reminded as they prepared to leave, "to take special attention and care of that leg. You must not use it, otherwise it'll never heal."

"I understand," Ashitaka said seriously. "I have no intention of prolonging my immobilized state." 

The doctor nodded his approval. "Good luck, then."  
"Thank you, sir," Ashitaka said, bowing once more. 

He turned Yakuul around, and led him and San, once more, out of the town. 

As they approached the hut, Ashitaka noticed a white skin hanging on a post.

"Is that yours?" Ashitaka commented, pointing to it.

San gasped. Her skin! She ran ahead and pulled it down, wrapping it around her shoulders and welcomed its comforting fur as it rubbed against her skin. 

"I left it here in case you came back," she answered as she returned to Yakuul's side. "I'm glad it didn't blow away!" she said, starting to get excited. She ran back up to the hut's outer wall, and then ran back to Yakuul, who was still walking calmly.

"San, calm down! You're acting like a pup!" he said, using terminology that she would be more familiar with. Still, it was all good-natured, and he enjoyed seeing her happy.

"That's because I'm glad you're safe!" she barked back, running in circles for him. 

Ashitaka smiled. She would never say anything like that around anyone else. Whenever she was with him, it was like she was a completely different person. He still needed to ask her if she did these things merely for his own sake. However, now that all the pressures of the late war were lifted from her shoulders, she could actually start enjoying what was left of her childhood years. Not that it would change much as she grew older, though- aside from guarding the forest, she could do whatever she wanted. He by no means carried a demeaning attitude towards her simplistic lifestyle. Guarding the forest was definitely a big responsibility, and somebody had to do it, so it might as well be the person who actually grew up in it.

"I'm glad you feel that way, but I think we have a problem," he said, causing her to stop in her tracks. 

"What?" she asked cautiously.

"If you're the only one here, how am I going to get down?"

San's pursed her lips. She hadn't thought about that. "Can you make Yakuul lie down?" she asked. 

"Well, when you get right down to it, I can't _make _him to anything," Ashitaka laughed. 

San rolled her eyes, something that she picked up from watching other people in the town. "You know what I mean!" she said, grinning.

"I'm not sure. I never had to do it before. I guess I can try, eh? Yakuul," he said addressing his mount, "can you lay? Lie down?" Yakuul grunted uncomprehendingly. Ashitaka wasn't entirely sure how to get his beast to lie down while he was on top of it, especially since Yakuul had never heard the phrase 'lie down' before. "Um, San? A little help here?"

San was more than happy to comply. She yipped happily to get Yakuul's attention, and said, "Yakuul, can you lay down?" She looked directly into his eyes when she said it, and almost instantly, with a low grunt, Yakuul leaned over and settled down in the grass. 

Ashitaka would've been surprised, but he expected it. San had already expressed the fact that she could communicate with Yakuul in some incomprehensible way. Still, from the look in her eyes, it looked as if she was craving to get an acknowledgement of some sort from Ashitaka. Moro, for all her noble qualities, must have left San with a big hole in the love section of her soul, if such a thing existed.

"I don't understand it!" Ashitaka shouted. "You just say the word, and he does it. You're still going to teach me how to do that, right?"

San laughed and wrapped his arm around her shoulder once more. With little difficulty, he managed to get himself completely off of Yakuul's back, and he allowed himself to be herded towards his hut. 

There was a little bench just outside the entranceway to his "den", and it was here that she settled Ashitaka down. The sun and breeze would be good for him. 

"Okay," she said quickly, "wait here. I'm going to go and get your present!"

Without waiting for a response, she tore over the grassy plain, disappearing from sight over the hill in almost an instant.

"She's really something, eh, Yakuul?" Ashitaka said to his friend, watching as San disappeared into the forest. Yakuul, still lying down, glanced at his master affectionately, and Ashitaka grinned at him. "I don't think she meant for you to _stay _laying down. You can stand up now, I'm off."

To his surprise, Yakuul grunted and leaned up into a standing position. Perhaps there was more to his friend than he gave him credit for. That, or with San's help, he already had a fundamental idea of how to communicate with animals that were close to him (although he suspected it was the former). 

San must have hid her gift in the outskirts of the forest, because he could see her racing over the hills towards him. 

"That was quick," he commented as she slowed to a half run, entering the tiny courtyard. 

"I was in a hurry," she said dryly, handing him a package wrapped in large forest leaves. "Open it," she said, and sat down cross-legged. 

Curious and excited, he delicately removed the wrapping and held up the contents it was covering. Inside was the most beautifully made fur skin he had ever seen. Its brown fur was streaked with even darker lines, and there was a large white spot where it would connect on the front.

"I made it from an impala," she commented as he held it up to admire it. "Do you like it?"

"It's beautiful, San!" Ashitaka exclaimed, wrapping it around his shoulders. "Now I have my own fur! Thank you!" he said. It didn't stand out as far as San's did, but then again, it didn't have half as much fur on it, but a man wouldn't want a lot of excess fur. She'd probably taken that into account when she made it. "Thank you," he said again, looking at her. "I don't know what to say."

"Silly," she smiled, "you've already said enough. You like it, and that's good enough for me."

Ashitaka looked at her, his admiration for her rising. She gave without thought of return. Of course, he did have something to give her, except he lost it. Still, he wanted her to know that he had at least tried.

"I made something for you, too," he said, and watched gleefully as her eyes widened in surprise.

"Really?!" she asked ecstatically. 

"Hold on, San," he said soothingly. "Remember my red pouch? It was in there, and I lost it, remember?"

"Oh," San said, the excitement leaving her eyes.

"I was thinking that we could go look for it after I get a little better?" he half asked, half stated.

San's eyes darted to his, and she gave an excited: "Yes!"

"All right, then," he replied. "All I have to do now is get well enough to move around a bit more freely. Are you sleepy?" he asked as San stifled back a yawn.

"No!" she replied stubbornly, snapping her mouth shut.

"Don't lie, San," Ashitaka joked. "You probably haven't had any sleep since yesterday. Why don't you go home and get some rest?"  
"I can't leave you alone!" San said, sitting up on her knees.

"But I'm fine, San!" Ashitaka said, exasperated. They were going to go through this again. 

In the end, he convinced her to go, although he had much trouble doing it. She could always come back, he had said, after she'd gotten some rest, of course. He, too, would be getting some rest, and then they'd both be re-energized for whatever lay ahead. After she had gone, he decided that he was looking forward to it…whatever it was. 

San, on the other hand, was upset with herself. One reason was that Ashitaka had convinced her to leave, and the other reason was that she had allowed any of this to happen in the first place. Still, she had to admit that everything had turned out all right in the end. 

She followed the all too familiar trail that led to her den. Occasionally, she stopped to examine the trees and flowers, taking time to just sit back and look at what nature had done. Although the Forest Spirit was dead, his power must've remained. The large trees that surrounded her had grown in only a few months, almost completely returning the monstrous forest to its former glory. 

She caught sent of her older brother approaching. He'd more than likely already picked up her scent as well, so all she had to do was stand still and wait for him to come to her. She spotted him before he came into the small clearing that she was standing in. 

"Hello!" San said, patting her brother on his large head. 

"What are you so cheerful about?" he asked as he closed his eyes, letting the child scratch his head. 

"I gave Ashitaka his present today," she said reflectively.

"It's about time," he said, rubbing his snout with his paw where she had just been scratching it. "You've been holding on to that thing for far too long."

"Well, don't forget, he already had a covering," she said, sitting down on the soft grass. "I didn't know if he wanted or needed another one."

"Does it matter?" he commented dryly, lying down on the ground next to her. "If you gave anything to him, I'm sure he'd use it. He already does everything in his power to please you."  
"Oh, you're no help!" San retorted, giving him a playful slap on his back. It was just like her brother to go and bring up their relationship, if there was one. True, she had strong feelings for Ashitaka, but she didn't really think she was ready to take the next step. Sometimes she suspected her brothers got tired of watching the two dance in circles, and tried to hurry up the process by having conversations like the one that was inevitably coming. "He'll do as he pleases," she finished.

"Oh? Aren't you deserving of more respect?" he countered.

"You said, yourself, that he does everything in his power to please me," San replied, trying to trap him in his words. They were both fond of such games (something that they had probably picked up from her mother), and played them as often as they could. Although she was a bit disappointed she never had a sister to grow up with, she was still happy that she had someone to talk to in a more personal tone. Her other brother was…difficult to speak to in such matters, as he had the notorious tendency of saying whatever was on his mind.

"I did, didn't I?" her brother said, bobbing his head up and down gracefully. "I suppose that-"

"San!" her younger brother yelled, tearing through the bushes. He had come up so fast, and they were so engrossed in their debate that neither of the two conversationalists had noticed him coming.

"What is it?" she answered, jumping to her feet, instantly. 

"I don't know! Something's not right," he managed. "I went back to where Ashitaka was attacked, and I got a good look at the thing!"  
"And?" she inquired.

"I've never seen anything like it before in my life!" he said, turning around. "Jump on, I'll show you!"

"Calm down," the San's older brother said. "You won't be thinking clearly. Are you absolutely sure that you've never seen it?"

"Yes, yes!" the other answered excitedly.

Intrigued, San jumped onto his back, so he shot off through the forest, the other wolf not far behind. 

In only a few minutes, they arrived on the scene, and San jumped off of his back. It still reeked of Ashitaka's painfully familiar smelling blood, mingled with a strange new one. 

"Over here," the young one said, indicating a fallen body on the ground. The other two trotted over to where he was standing. "Isn't it bizarre?" 

San examined the corpse. It was relatively small- something she did not expect from the amount of damage it had done to a well-trained soldier. It was lightly covered in soft, brown fur, giving it an almost friendly appearance…until she turned it over. 

Its eyes and mouth were hidden under an unusually high forehead. The purple tongue lagged out of the opened jaw, giving all present a clear view of it's painfully sharp, jagged teeth. Even its claws were dangerously long, and it almost looked as if they could sever stone.

San shook her head in disbelief. "I've never seen anything like it," she said, finally.

"What should we do with it?" the older wolf asked.

San thought for a moment, and then said, "It would probably be good to take it back to the town. Perhaps there is someone there who can identify it." As she glanced at her brothers, she caught sight of a small, red pouch hidden under fallen leaves. "Hey, wow!" she yelled, temporarily forgetting about the creature, "I can't believe I found it!"

"What is it?" the young one asked, coming up to examine it. 

"It's Ashitaka's pouch. He told me that he'd made a present for me, too, and that he'd put it in this pouch, but then he lost it."

"Open it!" he prodded.

San smiled and patted his nose. "I want to open it when he's watching," she said.

Both brothers looked at each other, knowingly. 

"Oh, please!" San whined, "Not that again! Look, I just want to see his reaction to when I open it. It'll be more special for me, too, if he's there."  
"All right, then," the older brother announced. "I'll bring this…this thing, along with San, back to the town. Brother," he said, "please stay behind and see if you can't figure out where it came from. If no one is able to identify it in the town, we may need to have a plan to fall back on."

"Right," he answered, trotting off through the underbrush. 

San slipped the package into her undergarment and jumped onto her brother's back as he bent to pick up the lump of lifeless flesh. 

"Awwight," he managed with his mouth full, "hongon!" and he leaped forward.

__


	6. Some goodbye's are forever...

Yuugi Nocahan had been walking for twenty days on end

Ashitaka was just getting ready to go to sleep when he saw the two of them burst out of the forest.

"Oh, great," he said to Yakuul, only a few feet away. "Just like her to not listen. She probably didn't get a wink of sleep." 

He looked on, curiously, wondering what they were up to. When he saw that they were headed for the town, he instantly tried to stand up, but to no avail. Whatever they were doing, it probably wasn't good. San never went to the town unless he was there, and she knew that he was at his home! So for her to be going to the town was, he felt, cause for alarm. 

Looking around, he saw a useless fence post, and he reached for it, picking it up off of the ground, and made a provisional support out of it. Pulling himself up, he slowly worked his way across the plain. Yakuul grunted, and followed, expecting Ashitaka to want to ride him. When Ashitaka expressed that he wouldn't be able to get on, Yakuul followed anyway. 

San, meanwhile, had already reached the open entrance of town. It wouldn't be dark for at least three more hours, so she had plenty of time to do her business, and then leave before they closed the monstrosity they dared to call a gate. 

She took the package from her brother's mouth, and, with a final farewell, he disappeared over the hill. Her first inclination was to ask the strong smelling man, but he not only didn't know what it was- but also said that he didn't want a "filthy thing like that" in his den at all. She was then given directions to a taxidermist, somewhere near the town square. 

It wasn't too difficult to find, after she managed to locate the square. The many furs lined up along its banister gave it away. Without knocking, she entered the building and was almost greeted by a man before he realized who she was, and then was silent, except for a quiet, "May I help you?"

"I need your help with this," she said, holding it up for him to examine.

"Well, let me get a closer look," he said, placing towels over his hand before he touched the stinking beast. "How will you want it done?" he asked formally.

"I don't want it skinned, human," she said, "I can do that on my own. I need your help identifying it." 

"Oh, I see," he said, looking at the thing once more. It didn't take long before he gave her an affirmative "No". 

"Do you know anyone who might be able to help me?" San asked, desperately. 

"Afraid not," the man said, removing the towels from his hands. "I suppose you could always ask people in the town. Maybe one of 'em will know something."

San sighed. Figured that she'd have to do it the hard way. "Thank you," she said, ignoring the wince the man gave her when she picked up the load with her bare hands. 

She once again entered into the town square. It didn't take long before she realized that her social skills could use some work, for whenever she asked someone what it was she was carrying, they either looked at her as if she had lost her mind, or they hurriedly left in a state of panic. 

Then, from somewhere in the crowd, she heard someone cry out in excitement. Turning to look, she saw a strange man approaching her. "You found it! I didn't think I would ever see it again!"

"Yuugi?" another voice said. "What is it?"

San's eyes widened. She recognized that voice. 

Lady Eboshi stepped up next to the man, and when she saw to whom he was addressing, she froze. Their eyes locked onto each other, invisibly willing the other to look away first. Tension began building that was almost too much to bear for the two women. 

Mercifully, Yuugi broke it up for them by exclaiming, "Wherever did you find this?"

San looked at him. "I found it in the forest," she said.

"Well, I figured as much," the man said, laughing. He began to stifle his laugh, and then stop all together when he saw the icy glare San was giving him. 

"I take it you know what it is?" Eboshi asked him, doing everything in her power to avoid looking at the young girl standing a few feet away. 

"Absolutely," Yuugi said, taking the thing from San's arms and placing it in his own. "I found this thing swimming around on the Yellow River in China just before I came to Japan. I'd never seen anything like it before, so I decided to bring it along. Vicious thing, I might add. Gave us a good struggle, but we managed to cage it and transport it with us for a good ways. Before I could set it up on display, however, we lost it, just about ten miles south of where we first met Gonza, and his caravan. I had taken it for dead," he added, bouncing his prize around in his arms as if it were his own flesh and blood.

"Can you tell me anything useful about it?" San asked, losing patience with this fool. "I need to know what it does- where it came from."

"Well, I already told you where it came from," Yuugi said, answering her first question. "As for what it does, well…we did some tests on a sick mule that was dying- let this fellow loose in a pen with it." San bristled with anger, but he didn't notice, so he continued. "Almost tore that mule apart. It seemed to excrete some kind of paralytic poison, but the funny thing is, it didn't eat it. Instead, it just attached itself to its prey and then looked like it vomited all over it. We didn't know what this would do, so we left the dead mule alone for a few days. Then, out of the blue, the mule started to shrivel up. No warning signs or anything- just shriveled. Something that looked like thousands of little maggots came out of the mule afterwards. We assumed that it was this fellow's offspring, but we were all so spooked that we threw the entire carcass over the side before they had a chance to get anywhere. Needless to say, everyone kept as far away from it as they could."

San stared in disbelief. Had this really happened? She gasped, but it couldn't be heard over the noise of the market. Was this true? Did this mean Ashitaka would…?

"Anyway, how did you come across him?" Yuugi asked again. 

San didn't hear him, and he was about to ask again, but Eboshi put an arm on his shoulder. "Look at the beast," she said, looking almost as sickly as San.

Confused, Yuugi looked down and actually observed the thing he held in his arms. Were those blade marks? Someone had fought with this? But who?

Realization dawned on him, and he jerked his head to look up at San. "Was Prince Ashitaka attacked by this thing?!" he demanded. 

San was too dumbfounded to notice or even care about his tone. She nodded, numbly. 

"Oh, my god…" Yuugi muttered, shaking his head and letting his prize fall to the ground. "Was he…injected?"

San tried to think. Ashitaka had never mentioned anything about the fight that he'd had, but then again, she'd never asked. She had assumed that it was something he'd rather not talk about. "I'm not sure," she breathed.

"You need to ask him," Eboshi said, addressing San. 

San looked up at the older woman and nodded. Yes, that's exactly what she would do. But didn't she hate Eboshi?Why was she listening to her? It was most likely because she didn't care anymore. None of that mattered- all that mattered was making sure Ashitaka was all right. 

"I-I'm sorry," Yuugi said, reaching a hand out to place on her shoulder. 

San shied away, not letting him touch her. She didn't want anyone touching her. Without waiting for a response, she ran all the way back through the town. 

When she reached the gate, she was surprised to see Ashitaka trying to work his way through the crowd.

"San!" he called when he spotted her, "Over here!"

She complied.

"Boy, am I glad to see you," he said, looking around the busy streets. "When I saw you and your brother heading towards town, I figured something was up, and-" he stopped when he saw how she was looking at him. "I take it something's up, eh?" he said monotone. 

"Ashitaka," San said, trying to control her voice. "Think back a bit, to the fight. When you were battling the creature, what did it do?"

A bead of sweat appeared on Ashitaka's forehead. Why did she want to know about the fight? The only logical explanation he could come up with was because she knew something that he didn't. She knew something terrible that he didn't. Trying to recall the events, he narrated them, "It jumped out at me, and…it clawed my chest," he started before taking a pause. "I reached for my sword and counterattacked it, but I think it had poison in it, cause I got really tired, and I couldn't move. I guess I thought I had killed it, but it used it's last breath of life to…to…" he tried to remember what had happened, all the while trying to ignore San's pale face and mortified expression. "It seemed like it attached itself to me, and then my leg burned like fire before it finally died. Why? Is something the matter?"

San didn't answer. She merely stepped closer to him and turned him around the way he had come. 

"Let me help you back to your den," she whispered.

Willing, though more concerned than ever, Ashitaka allowed himself to be led back over the plains towards his house. Eboshi and Yuugi respected the couple's right to privacy, and decided to wait until San had given him the news, personally, before they said or did anything. 

Yakuul was waiting for the Ashitaka and San at the entrance to the town. He pushed his snout into Ashitaka's outstretched hand, and habitually lowered his antlers for Ashitaka to climb on.

But San, trying to maintain a dignified composure, said, "Yakuul, will you please do me a favor? Go back to your den. I need to speak with Ashitaka alone for a little while…"

Yakuul blinked at her momentarily, then turned slowly and trotted back towards the hut. 

After he had gone, Ashitaka removed San's arm from his own and looked at her in her eyes. "San, something's wrong. It has to do with that thing in the forest, doesn't it?" 

San settled down in the grass. She could only nod her head in response.

With much difficulty (although he tried not to show it) he lowered himself down next to her. "Will you tell me?" he asked her in a soft voice.

Quickly, San looked back up at him. "I can't. I feel like I'm going to cry."

Despite himself, Ashitaka smiled at her, warmly. "There's nothing wrong with a good cry every now and then."

"But wolves don't cry!" she persisted, her voice getting louder as she felt her eyes begin to get slightly moist. 

Ashitaka reached down and wrapped his large hands around her small, lethal ones. "Then don't cry. But I must know what it is you are trying to tell me. I deserve to know."

With her free hand, San attacked the wetness in her eyes, and, taking a deep breath, she began: "The strange man who arrived here recently- I think his name was Yuugi- had brought the thing from someplace called China. He said that they'd lost it while they were just south of this town, and that…they…they had noticed it's strange behavior and decided to test it on a dying animal…" she finished quickly, inhaling sharply. 

Ashitaka put a comforting hand on her shoulder, mentally willing her to continue.

"He said that after it had attacked the animal…it injected its offspring into the deceased body. Some time later, its children devoured the remains, and-and…" unable to control herself when she saw the mortified look on Ashitaka's face, she stifled back a short sob. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she kept saying over and over again, although she still managed to refrain from crying, even though it only hurt her more. 

His face hardened, he took San into his arms, embracing her, just as he vaguely recalled she had done when he was being operated on. "It's okay," he soothed. "Thank you for telling me. It's a good thing that you did, and I'm not upset."

However, that wasn't true. Deep down, he was sad, afraid, and confused all at the same time. It was like he was reliving the past. Had he narrowly escaped death from that curse, only to be destroyed by a tiny beast he fought one night in the woods?

"How long did Yuugi say it took for the pupae to mature enough to eat?" Ashitaka asked softly.

San was still sniffling in his shoulder, but she managed to muffle out: "A few days…maybe more…I forget…" and she returned his embrace, not willing to accept the fact that she was going to lose him.

Ashitaka didn't notice. "But the animal was already dead, right? I'm still alive…does that mean it'll take longer for them to mature?"

San didn't answer.

"If that's true, then perhaps…perhaps there is a way to purge them? Maybe there's a way they can purge my system with a medicine bath," he continued. He really doubted it, though. He was just saying this for San's benefit- anything to get her to stop crying. He had never seen her cry before, and it really upset him, but he knew that it was better if she used all of her tears now, so that when he finally did…die, there wouldn't be any left.

Anger welled up in him like a flame. Surely there must be a way to get rid of them? If his theory, about them taking longer to mature, was correct, then perhaps he would have enough time to develop a cure of some sort.

He couldn't be angry, though. His mind wandered back to when Nago had inflicted the deadly curse upon him. He wasn't entirely to blame, and Ashitaka hadn't been upset with him. How much less was this creature, which was only trying to survive, to blame? The circumstances leading up to the event had been careless, but he could not be angry- that would only make him bitter. 

"San?" he asked softly, all tension and hurt from his tone gone. "San, look at me."

Slowly, she raised her head, wiped her nose with her arm, and gazed into his eyes. 

"San, I need to go back to the town," he said. "I may have enough time to find a cure. If not…I'll have to leave this area."

San opened her mouth to protest, but he held up his hand.

"Please, San, try to understand. After I succumb, the larvae will spread. It is possible that they will infect the town. Although I am loathe to go, for their sake, I would not be able to stay any longer."

"But where would you go?" San asked, her eyes becoming teary again. "There's no place out there for you. If you stayed away from this town, you would have to stay away from all of the other one's, too! You'd be an outcast! Stay here, Ashitaka," she pleaded. "These townspeople- I know they are stupid, but they care for you! If you die, you will die peacefully, and among friends! Afterwards, they can worry about those damned larvae! They're tiny; they can't disappear in an instant!"

"Can I take that chance?" Ashitaka sighed. "All problems and paths must be thought out, San. What if one did escape? And what if it infected another person? It could lead to an epidemic."

"But what about the China place?" San persisted. "It was actually living there, and I have not heard news of mass killings!"

Ashitaka shook his head. "San," he said, "you do not know what China is. China is a massive country, much bigger than Japan, as far as land mass is concerned. This creature could've been living in an area where humans were nonexistent."

Desperately, San tried to think of another excuse. Something- anything to prevent Ashitaka from having to leave! But she could think of nothing…

"Don't worry, San," Ashitaka smiled. "I may not have to leave; not if I can discover a cure, remember?" 

"Do not lie to me Ashitaka!" San said loudly, her eyes glaring. "You know just as well as I that there is no method that is able to cure what you have! No matter how much you try and convince me, and even yourself, that there is a cure, what would come of it? There is no cure!" she screamed, putting emphasis on the last four words. She jumped to her feet. If she hadn't…loved him so much, she would've already left in a fit of rage, but she couldn't just abandon him like this. "You know, just as well as I, that you are going to leave as soon as possible…" she whispered in a earnest tone. "How far will you go?"

Ashitaka thought for a moment. It seemed she knew him better than he thought. "I know I will leave this general area. I cannot stay and contaminate your forest, nor do I wish to contaminate anyone else's. The best place to go would probably be someplace high…like a mountain," he said, gazing off into the distance that was dotted with low canyons, but also with high peaks. "There are heights that maintain a warm climate throughout the year. I can stay there and farm, just as I do here; just as I did when I was in my hometown."

San squeezed her lips together. "Ashitaka, you realize that I cannot abandon my forest? Not even for you?" she said in a barely audible tone.

Ashitaka winced. Much as he hated to admit it, he had already thought about that. He didn't want to, but he knew that it was for the best for her as well. "Yes," he answered meekly.

It took a moment before she fully understood the meaning of that one little word, and San sank to her knees. "Ashitaka, please don't do this to me! You know I could never choose between my forest and you. Your departing will drive me insane! I cannot-" she stammered, trying to search for the right words. "I cannot think of living without you near me."

Ashitaka gazed at her lovingly. "I know, San," he answered. "But I must go. It will be better for both of us." 

He waited for an angry response from her of some sort, but it never came. Rather, it looked as if a shadow had passed over her being as she accepted his decision. Slowly, she rose and looked down at him, with eyes that seemed glazed over by a thick fog. 

"As you say, Ashitaka," she said with a voice that had no feeling behind it, as if it were merely utterances of a lifeless body. "You go to your den and prepare for your departure. I will go to the town and inform the people of your decision, and then you and I shall both return here, after which I will escort you to the edge of my forest."

Ashitaka seemed about to object, but he held himself back. Something in her eyes told him that he would not change her mind. Besides, he would welcome her company. It could get awfully lonely out in those forests alone. He didn't think there'd be any danger in her coming. She would go back after they had reached the forest's border, and then he would never see her again…he wouldn't have to worry about causing her grief, although that very thought nearly drove him to tears.

He nodded his approval at her own decision, and he held up his hand for her to help him up, which she did. 

"I'll be back as soon as I can," he said, and he started to hobble off towards his hut, as San made her way back to the town. 

An eager Yuugi, and a solemn Eboshi greeted her. They both noticed the dead look in her eyes.

"Well?" the man asked. "What did he say?" 

San stood up to her full height and held her head up proudly. "The Prince of the Imishi," she said, "has decided to depart from these premises."

An outburst from the gathering crowd forced San to yell out a reprimand, quieting them down. 

"He says that he will not burden you. After he dies, the larvae will spread, and he does not want to be near you when it happens."

Someone in the crowd cursed her, assuming that it was all her fault that he had decided to leave, and that she had deluded him into thinking that there was no cure. 

Unable to control herself, San drew the long dagger she kept hidden in a sheathe in her fur, and pointed it to the crowd. In a fit of rage, she howled like a wolf gone mad, demanded: "Who said that!?"

When no one answered, she spat on the entryway ground, and rubbed it under her heel. "Do you not know?" she bellowed in a powerful voice that sent many scattering away in fear. "Do you not know how much I have suffered for your sake, and for his?! Do you not know what he has gone through for you? Have you not the slightest idea of how much he loves you all that he is leaving? He cares enough to leave the only place that he calls home, and here you dare to vilify his decision by slandering my name with false accusations on his behalf? I, myself, will be escorting him to the edge of MY forest! Afterwards, I shall return to guard it…and you, as I have promised, and I will do so for the remainder of my lifetime! I will not, however, tolerate your insufferable attitudes towards his leaving! We have traveled all available paths open to us, and this is the only one that remains. It does not please me, as it does not please you, but it is his decision, and I would ask that you respect that decision by leaving him in peace after he is gone! If you follow us, I will kill you…" she finished with a menacing growl. 

Yuugi stared at her in disbelief. All of his doubts about her vanished, and he saw her for what she truly was. Such a woman, to be able to manipulate words and a crowd in such a manner! Why, if only half of his men had such spirit!

"Please," Eboshi said, sadly. "Please offer the Prince my condolences. On the town's behalf, and on my own, I would like to say that we shall miss him. We shall always remember him in our prayers. Will you tell him for me?"

Much of the anger depleted out of San, she sheathed her dagger and gave Eboshi a tight nod.

"And tell him I am sorry, also," Yuugi commented. "It's all my fault this happened in the first place," he said, lowering his head in shame.

San looked at his miserable state with compassion. At least this human knew when he had screwed up. "Do not worry," she said in such a voice that Yuugi could scarcely believe it was her who was shouting a few moments ago. "He blames no one, and neither do I. I shall tell him of your apologies. I'm certain he will find them comforting."

Yuugi bowed to the woman as she left the befuddled and bemused town behind- many of them wondering if they would ever see Ashitaka or the little wolf girl again. 

__


	7. Hearts are Home

Yuugi Nocahan had been walking for twenty days on end

Moving slowly along, and her lower lip trembling, San revisited the place where she and Ashitaka had been sitting only thirty minutes ago. He had already arrived, and he bore a small package with all of his personal belongings. He also brought Yakuul.

"San," he said, trying to get her attention. 

She glanced at him and noticed that his eyes were red. He had been crying…she didn't blame him. She also felt like crying, but there was something unsettling about the fact that the Prince had cried. Maybe it was because she had never seen him do it before; maybe because he knew that she didn't like people crying, and yet he cried anyway (which, oddly, raised her respect for him). In all probability, however, it was because he had made a tough decision- something that hurt him deeply. 

"San, we need to visit the town one more time," he finished.

A hurt look crossed San's face as she realized what he intended to do. "No," she begged. "Please, no!"

Ashitaka looked at the ground, unable to look at her. "Would I hurt my closest friend in the process as well, then?" he asked in a muffled tone. 

Knowing in her heart that he would never do anything to hurt his friend, San moved out of his way, allowing him to limp past her, holding his closest friend's face next to his. She would wait for him here.

As Ashitaka approached the town, it was strangely quiet. Many of the people looked at him pitifully, but otherwise gave no reply to him. Despite himself, he almost chuckled. San must've given them a good talking to!

Gonza, upon seeing the young man standing in the entryway, approached him slowly.

"Lady Eboshi asks your forgiveness in being unable to show herself," he said in a low tone. "She is taking this situation very hard."

"I understand," Ashitaka said. "Then you already know?"

Gonza nodded. "The wolf girl told us everything."

"Then you must also know that I will not be able to bring Yakuul along," Ashitaka said in a sad voice. 

Again, Gonza nodded. "I had figured as much. That's why I brought along some extra help." He motioned to two men standing nearby. 

Ashitaka buried his face into his friend's muzzle. "I'm so, so sorry, Yakuul. Please forgive me," he whimpered. 

After a moment, he released his grip from Yakuul and handed the reigns to Gonza. "You'll take care of him for me, won't you?" Ashitaka asked.

"He will be very well taken care of," Gonza promised. "You have my word on it."

Ashitaka stared at a confused Yakuul a moment longer. "Good-bye, my friend," he said, and turned his back to go.

Immediately, Yakuul began pacing, pulling against the reigns in a desperate attempt to follow his master. 

When the three men tied the reigns so that following was impossible, Yakuul let out a desperate bellow, calling out to his master to come and fetch him- not to leave him behind. 

Tears streaming down his face, and as the large gate shut in a desperate attempt to keep Yakuul from tearing his restraints, Ashitaka held his head up, and pretended not to hear his noble steed's bleating as he limped back to where San was waiting for him.

When he saw her pitifully staring at him with those deep, blue eyes, he could no longer restrain himself. He flung pretense aside and wrapped his arms around her, openly sobbing into her shoulder. Hadn't he just been doing this? she thought. But she didn't care. He didn't care. The tears came freely, and all that mattered was that he still had something left of value in the world- his friendship with San.

San, all the while, returned Ashitaka's embrace, patting his back in a motherly manner, saying, "It's all right. I'm here for you," bearing the grief stricken warrior's cries of anguish long after the sun went down behind the uncaring mountains. 

Yuugi sat next to a grief stricken Eboshi, patting her hand comfortingly.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" Yuugi asked her.

Eboshi shook her head. "T-thank you, but no," she answered.

"Can I make you some tea?" he persisted. "It'll make you feel better."

Eboshi hesitated. "Yes, that would be nice, thank you," she said, flashing a halfhearted smile in Yuugi's direction.

So he stood and walked to her kitchen. Since he had permission, he didn't think she'd mind if he went digging around through her many chests, however, it didn't take him long to find the tea and a few cups. In a few minutes, the entire house was filled with the strong aroma of the herbal blend.

Pouring himself and her a small glass, he returned to his original position next to her, and looked at her as she sipped her tea. 

"I may be wrong, and you'll forgive me for prying," Yuugi asked. "But I sense that you are sad for several reasons, aside from the fact that the Prince is leaving you."

Eboshi glanced at him, but he continued, "You have the aura of loss around you, but you seem bent- almost troubled, as if something is hanging over your head because of this. Am I right?"

Eboshi took another sip of her tea before answering. "It was my sincerest hope to be able to save Iron Town," she stated simply. "But now that Ashitaka is leaving, I'm afraid I've run out of options."

"What's wrong with Iron Town?" Yuugi asked, furrowing his eyebrow. 

Eboshi smiled. "Iron, my dear friend, iron. Without it, this town is nothing. The townspeople do not know it, but financially speaking, we are hanging on by the edge of our teeth. Almost everything we produce, we have to make for ourselves, leaving nothing to trade with on the outside."

Yuugi absorbed this new piece of information slowly, occasionally sipping his tea. "And how," he asked, "would Ashitaka have been able to solve this?"

Eboshi frowned. "The last surviving Prince of the Imishi," she said.

Yuugi started. "Ashitaka is a prince of the Imishi?!" he breathed. "Why, that alone could-"

"Exactly," Eboshi finished for him. "I was going to ask him if it was all right, of course, but I was hoping to be able to spread the word that 'the last surviving prince' had _once _lived here. Naturally I would not say that he is actually living here, as he would be overwhelmed by public attention- yet that rumor would attract attention from the outside, if only in marginal numbers. Yet that is only the first step." She took a breath and then continued, "Once enough public attention is attained, it's bound to reach the ears of the emperor."

Yuugi shook his head. "I don't understand," he said. "From what you're saying, the Emperor would hear of it, but that will only cause you grief. Because of the succession of his ancestor who drove out the Imishi people, he might feel obliged to find this prince and destroy him to further eradicate the lost race."

Eboshi smiled evilly. "But that's where we lower the bait. Understand that he will not send troops immediately. Rather, he will send a few spies over to investigate, to determine whether or not the rumor is true. All we have to do is put on a big show for them, so that when they return to their Master, they can inform him that the rumor is false (although they will be unaware that it is true), yet talk of how this 'town has amazing potential." She paused to smile at Yuugi's broadening grin. "I know that it was a long shot, but it was the only option I had left. And now even that is gone," she said, slouching down in her chair- something that even she didn't approve of. "What am I going to do?" she asked him.

"It is an interesting predicament," Yuugi said, stroking his chin. He had an idea, but could he take a gamble on her behalf? And would she accept it? Well, there was no harm in trying, and besides- if he could impress the Lady Eboshi… "Do you know," he said, "of my position in the Imperial Court?" he asked. Eboshi shook her head. "I am, by no means, a nobleman, but as far as the merchant class goes, I'm on the top, and my influence is very strong."

Eboshi leaned up, apparently intent on listening to what he had to say.

"I was thinking," he said, smiling, "that if I could convince some of my…underlings to start a trade route through here, then your town could become a thriving economy once more."

Eboshi's eyes widened in surprise. "You would do that for me? For Iron Town?" she corrected herself. 

Yuugi laughed. "Of course I would," he replied. "My men can tell you that I can't stand to see a woman in despair."

But Eboshi was so stunned she couldn't easily accept it. Surely something would go wrong? "What about the forest? We've worked so hard to build it up again- I won't let it turn into a metropolis."

"Who says it has to?" Yuugi countered. "You can keep your town the way it is. After all, you're in charge of it. If you keep it this size, it'll force the trade route to maintain a level- mainly, the level at which your town can optimally handle. Besides, no one will want to mess with the forest. How can I say this?" he said, trying to put it into words she could understand. "You won't be the finishing line," he said. "You'll be the halfway point. People will come here to re-supply, much like myself, before they continue. I think you'll find it to be a very profitable business."

Eboshi leaped out of her chair. "Yuugi! I can't believe it! I don't know what to say! Thank you! Thank you!" she bowed over and over again. She was so enthralled with the idea, that she still felt it was too good to be true. If this worked, then she may be able to save iron town after all. 

Yuugi smiled at her. It seems as if she'd taken a liking to his idea. That was good. Not only would he gain a new trade route- he had also won the good graces of the Lady Eboshi.

"I'll get to work on it right away!" he said enthusiastically. "I'll send a messenger ahead to inform my base at Akita of my plan. If I'm not mistaken, it's shorter to go through here than it is to go around the mountains, so I'm sure they will have no qualms accepting the idea. We should have a new trade route running through here in no time!"  
Eboshi, despite herself, snickered.

"What's so funny?" Yuugi asked, hesitantly.

"You're not going?" she asked evilly.

Yuugi stared at her. She'd figured out what he was partially trying to accomplish, and now he was cornered! "I, uh-…I mean, I had…" he stammered. "I had wanted to stay here," he said. "Yes, I wanted to stay here. It's almost winter, and I won't be able to bring my caravan out until the spring."

"I see," Eboshi said, laughing. "Very well, then. If you say it is so, then it is so. Thank you very much, Yuugi. Know that I am in your debt. As a late monk can vouch, I keep my promises. Anything that you ask will be done," she said, bowing. "With certain limitations, of course," she added, albeit humbly. "There are some things I will not do."

"Have no fear, Eboshi," Yuugi said solemnly. "I will not hold you to anything against your will. I will only ask that you allow me and my caravan to stay until spring."

Eboshi nodded. "It shall be as you say. And you are welcome to stay here as long as you wish."

Yuugi bowed. "Our business is concluded? I will take my leave of you, then. Good-night, Lady Eboshi."

"Goodnight, Yuugi," came the reply. 

As he left, Eboshi breathed a sigh of relief. Iron Town was saved! Despite her sadness for Ashitaka, she couldn't help but be happy at the moment. 

Good-bye, Ashitaka, she thought. I doubt if we shall ever meet again. I will miss you, for I loved you as a son. Although you are gone, I will be with you, and you will be with me until the end of the earth. And who can say? Get well for us, Ashitaka. Perhaps we will meet again one day. Good-byes aren't forever. Good-byes aren't forever.

A few minutes after the sun had set, Ashitaka releases San from his embrace.   
"I'm ready," he said in a shaky voice. "Let's go."

"We can't," she answered. "It is night. It is not good to be traveling at night."

Ashitaka exhaled sharply. He had hoped to get away from the town tonight. He didn't know how much time he had left. 

San must've sense his distress, for she said, "If you'd like, we can at least journey to my den. I must inform my brother's of the events that have occurred, and must tell them of my decision. You can sleep there for the night."

Ashitaka nodded."Thank you, San. It'll be nice to sleep in your den again. I remember the last time I did it. It was so peaceful, and I felt like I could sleep for ages."

San smiled, warmly. "Perhaps it will help your leg to heal faster, then. C'mon. If we're going, we'd better go now." 

For the third time, San put Ashitaka's arm around her shoulder for support, and started off through the woods. Although Ashitaka's injury slowed them down, they managed to arrive at her den in a fairly short amount of time. Her brother's were sleeping when they arrived, but woke up when they heard them approaching. 

"Good evening, San," the older one piped up. "Nice of you to join us. Will you be staying here for the night?" he asked, addressing Ashitaka.

"Yes," Ashitaka answered. "San has been gracious enough to allow me to stay here for the night."

"Very well, then. Go inside and rest, boy. I must speak with San for a moment."

Ashitaka obeyed, and he hobbled inside the cave, collapsing onto the matted leaves, falling asleep almost instantly. It had been a rough day.

"You know what I'm going to ask, San," the older brother said as San drew near. 

"Yes," San answered. 

"Well?"

"It takes time to explain, brother. Let me simply say that it is fatal, and that it is possible to spread. Ashitaka has opted to go live a life of solitude in the mountains."

The wolf nodded his head. "A very brave young lad," he said. "A decision like that is not easy. Especially for humans."

"That is not all, brother," San interjected. "I will be accompanying him to the edge of the forest. I will return after I've reached the border with Ashitaka, but until then, I need you to be the guardian of the forest."

The large wolf growled lowly. "The border is far. Are you prepared for such a journey?" he asked.

"I believe I have been training my entire life to make this journey, brother," San answered.

"I see…far be it from me to go against your wishes. Still, as long as you return, I see no harm in it. If you so choose to accompany him, then do."

"Thank you," San said, wrapping her arms around her brother's large, strong neck. 

Tenderly, he licked her face with his large tongue, and San welcomed the familiar feeling, hugging his neck tighter. It seemed to bring her back to her childhood when Moro was still nursing her into an adult. Life had been easier back then.

"San," he said. "Let me say something before you leave. I trust you, and I trust Ashitaka, and I know for a fact that you have loved with respect, rather than lust. However, do not let fear and sadness cloud your better judgment. It would be better for both of you if you abstained from those things."

"I know," San answered. "Ashitaka and I would never do something like that. I have been taught well. I will return just as I left, and nothing more shall come of it. But do not talk of such things, now," she said somberly. "Besides, the opportunity will never come up. As I have said, I will be returning after I have seen him to the border."

The younger wolf, which had been listening to the conversation up to this point, piped in, "In that interest, you must be cautious, then. As far as I can remember, you have never traveled to the border before. It is different, and there are many new things there that are unfamiliar to you. Keep your mind focused, and do not lose your way."

"I know," San answered. "I do not intend on getting lost. Besides," she said, trying to lighten the mood, "that wouldn't look good for my image."

Humoring her, the two wolves chuckled deeply. "Very well, then," the older brother said. "Your brother and I must go hunting, and we will not return until mid-day tomorrow. If you have left by then, then I wish you the best of luck on your journey. Oh, and it appears as if Ashitaka is asleep," he added dryly, catching the sounds of Ashitaka's soft snoring, "so please tell him that I am sorry for him. He will be remembered. Tell him that he would've made a good wolf. He was always strong. Tell him not to lose faith, and that even in the midst of despair, a light can be attained."

With that, the two brothers sprang away into the darkness, already on the scent of some unfortunate pray.

"Good-bye, brothers," San said dismally. She wouldn't see them again until she returned, and she had no idea when that would be.

Wanting to get out of the chilly night air, she entered the cave to find Ashitaka sprawled out over the grass mat.

San sighed, muttering, "Oh, Ashitaka…" as she gently shoved him to one side of the makeshift bed, being careful not to wake him. He mumbled something in his sleep, but otherwise did nothing.

San laid down on her back, staring up at the roof of the cave. Something was poking into her back, and she reached down to look at what it was. It was the small red pouch that held Ashitaka's gift. Reluctant to open it, she shoved it back to where it was. She needed to open it when the time was right. She had a feeling that she'd know when that time was, and she prayed that it came soon, but she also prayed that it happened while Ashitaka was still alive. She wanted him to be with her, and awake, when she opened it. 

"Yakuul," Ashitaka whispered in his sleep. The silence in the cave had been so great that San nearly jumped at the sudden noise. Did he miss his friend that much already?

Frowning, San reached over and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. He must be devastated over his loss. To be talking about it in his sleep was not a good thing. Taking a chance about waking him, she moved her own hand to his, and wrapped gently around it. She gave it a tender squeeze in an attempt to calm the disheartened warrior, and they both lay like that for a long time until San finally fell asleep.

__


	8. Sunrise of Life

Yuugi Nocahan had been walking for twenty days on end

San woke before the sun had come to mark the beginning of a new day. Stretching slightly, she leaned her head up and found that Ashitaka wasn't in the den. Curious, she sat up all the way and looked around. That was odd…

Standing up, the final effects of sleep departing from her body, she lightly jogged to the edge of the cave, coming to a stop as she neared the edge of the extended portion of her mountain dwelling. Still, she could find no trace of Ashitaka.

"Up early, aren't we?" a voice said from behind her.

Turning around and glancing up, she quickly spotted Ashitaka sitting on the ledge above her. Apparently he hadn't been looking at her when he said it, for his eyes were still gazing off into the horizon.

"No earlier than you, it would seem," San replied, jumping up onto the ledge next to him. "What are you doing?"

"I was going to watch the sunrise," he said. "I- I mean we'll be going into the forest soon, and we'll be there for some time. I wanted to be able so see a sunrise at least one more time before we go."

San looked up at the sky. "It won't be rising for at least another thirty minutes," she informed him.

"I know," he answered. "I couldn't sleep. Certain circumstances prevented it."

"Oh?" San asked inquisitively. "What would those be?"

But Ashitaka seemed embarrassed. "I don't think you would appreciate me telling you."

"Try me," San said, her lips curling into a wry smile. 

"Well," Ashitaka began, "did you dream you were hunting last night?"

San thought. It was always hard for her to remember dreams. "I don't know, why?" she asked.

Ashitaka grinned at her. "Because you started running in your sleep. Not only that- you started thrashing all over the place, and your fist sort of…hit me. It was almost dawn, anyway, so I'm glad you did. Otherwise I would still be asleep."

Embarrassed, San avoided eye contact with Ashitaka. "Sorry about that," she said. "I usually don't have sleeping partners, so I guess it was never a problem."

"You didn't sleep with your brothers?" Ashitaka asked. 

"No," San said, shaking her head. "Maybe we did when we were puppies, but I can't remember that far back. Almost every night, for as long as I can remember, they've been out hunting, like they are now. Wolves are of the night, you know," she added. 

"Yes. I suppose Moro went with them?"

"I'm not sure. At the time, there were more of our kind still living in these woods. She more than likely was out with them, keeping an eye on the ever-growing town that's standing there today."

"I see," Ashitaka said. "So is that where you got your…skin?" he asked, being careful not to offend her.

Instinctively, San's hand rose to stroke the fur pelt that hung about her neck. "Yes," she answered. "It belonged to one of the wolf tribe. I didn't know him, personally, but mother did. It was she who gave me the idea of wearing his skin- a sort of sign to the men who killed him that his spirit will live on, and that their actions would come back to haunt them…which they did," San said irreverently. "A few months later, I happened on them while they were in the process of skinning another one of my kind. They put up a minimal struggle, but I managed to take all four of them down."

From her tone, San seemed to think of this as an accomplishment, so Ashitaka said, "Impressive. I doubt if many women are capable of taking down four men. I doubt if even I could do it."

"Oh don't be ridiculous!" San chided him humorously. "Yakuul told me about the time when you single-handedly took down _three samurai_- all of them riding horses."

Ashitaka blushed. "But I had this to aid me, remember?" he said, holding up his scarred hand for her to see. 

San reached for it with her own hand, but he returned it to its position on the ground. "Ashitaka, listen to me," she said. "You may not think so, but I believe that you hold that power within you. You don't need a curse to be mighty. I understand that it made you inhumanly strong, but I can sense a different, innate talent that's hiding in you, just waiting to be released. Perhaps the curse merely aided you in furthering, or perhaps recognizing those talents. Even now, when the curse is destroyed, a scar remains as a constant reminder that you can better yourself- that there is another level to be attained, and that you can do it through your own willpower."

Ashitaka stared at the noble woman sitting next to him. Admiration beamed from inside him, and he wondered what he had done to make him worthy of such a confidant. "San…" he fumbled for words. "Thank you. You've done so much for me already. I'm not worthy of such words."

"Yes, you are!" San said, placing her warm hand onto his cold one. "Even if you do not think so, there are thousands of people right over there," she said, indicating the lights that emanated from Iron Town, "who will say that you are deserving of these words, and even more. Do not disparage yourself for my sake," she concluded. "If you really think about it, you've done so much for everyone…and for me. There is no one here who is undeserving. Everyone is equal in my forest."

Ashitaka smiled. "Such kind words from a mononoke. Are you feeling well?"

"Oh, you!" San said, hitting his arm. "You're just too…too…" San searched her mind. There was a word that he had taught her for just such an occasion.

"Too blasé?" Ashitaka helped.

"Yes! Too blasé to stay in a tense moment!" San said triumphantly. 

"My," Ashitaka said playfully. "What am I going to do about it?"

San growled. "I know what I'm going to do!" and she dove at him, pushing him to the ground. "That's one," she said.

"Oh yeah?" Ashitaka countered. He brought his foot up and shoved her away, getting up into a crouched position. "C'mon and take me! If you can…" Ashitaka challenged.

San bared her teeth and leaped at him again. Their arms locked, each one trying to force the other to the ground. 

Even though he stood a head taller than her, and probably weighed at least fifty pounds more, Ashitaka could feel the brawny muscles under her arms, powerfully attempting to push him down, and nearly succeeding. But he was no weakling, himself, although this entire thing was causing pain to shoot up and down his leg.

Releasing his grip, San stumbled forward into his waiting grasp. After he had caught her, he spun her around, pinning her arm to her back and holding her head with his free hand. "One for me!" Ashitaka shouted. 

"NO!" San howled, jerking free of his grip, spinning around and preparing to leap at his torso. 

He tried to dodge, but to no avail. She bowled him over, landing directly on top of him. Quickly, she brought her mouth down on his exposed neck, squeezing it threateningly between her teeth, effectively claiming the match.

"Ack! San!" Ashitaka said, gasping for air. "Lighten up!"

San released her grip and glanced at him before she helped him up. "You started it!" she grinned after he'd had a chance to regain his breath.

"I'll have to think more about starting things next time. You play a little rough for human standards," Ashitaka teased.

San beamed. "That is why the wolves are more powerful. It is a shame that I share their spirit, and not their body also. I would love to be able to race over fields like they do! To be able to feel my muscles work as I bound over the mountain tops!"

Ashitaka laughed. "Who can say? For you, maybe it is possible. But don't try it anytime soon," he said.

"Why?" San said, chuckling a little.

Ashitaka pointed to the horizon. "The sun is coming up. Would you like to watch it with me?"

San smiled. "I would love to watch it with you!"

She sat down, cross-legged, next to him. In silence, they watched in awe as the sun slowly rose over the treetops. They listened as the creatures of the day slowly came alive at the bidding of their master. They breathed the clean, crisp air, and smelled the perfume of the forest as the dew evaporated from the leaves. 

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Ashitaka said after a while.

San nodded slowly. "I've seen the sun rise and set many times from this very place. It never seemed as special to me as it does now. I suppose I never had anyone to share it with," she said sulkily. 

"Hey," Ashitaka said comfortingly, patting her back, "remember the mood? Don't ruin it for yourself. You have someone to share it with right here. Let that mellow out your anger of the past, so you can enjoy the present more fully."

"I'm not angry, Ashitaka," San corrected. "I'm just disappointed, that's all. I had to wait all of my life until now to be able to appreciate a sunrise. It's kind of sad when I think about it, considering that I grew up here."

Ashitaka nodded. "Sometimes you don't appreciate what you have until you experience it from a different perspective. For me, I had always loved watching the sunrise, but I didn't have a reason. Now I have a reason. I know that I won't be able to look at sunrises or sunsets for much longer, so that just makes them all the more special. That, and the fact that you are here with me to see it, makes me wonder how I could even appreciate them at all before this moment. After all, the sun rises and sets everyday, so I can imagine how, to some people, it can lose some of its splendor."

San didn't say anything. It didn't seem like Ashitaka was expecting a reply, so she offered none. Besides, what could she say? There wasn't really anything left to say. 

The tiny red pouch poked against her side as she sat, but she ignored it. Now wasn't the time to open it.

"I suppose I'd better get ready to go," Ashitaka sighed, standing up. "Thanks for sitting with me."

"Sitting?" San asked humorously. 

Ashitaka shrugged. "More or less. If you'd like, I could name all the things we did, but that would take too long."

San snickered. "Sure it would. I'll be waiting for you at the base of the mountain. Take you time, Ashitaka. We'll go as soon as you're ready."

Having said that, she jumped down onto the ledge below her. After grabbing her spear and dagger (which she always kept at the entrance of the cave), she then proceeded to work her way down to the cliff's base. 

Ashitaka let her disappear from sight before he attempted to get down. His leg was feeling much better, and he could move it to a certain extent, but he still couldn't put all of his weight on it. He had managed to climb up here by reaching his good leg up as far as it would go, and then reach with his hands. He had just barely been able to do it, but it would be easier going down, so he wasn't really concerned. 

At least, he wasn't concerned until his hand slipped. But by that time he was almost all the way down, so he managed to balance himself on his good leg until he'd stabled himself. 

He then proceeded into the cave, where he had left his sword and bag of supplies. He had packed salted beef and hard bread- both of them capable of lasting until he got to the mountain. He'd also packed enough so that San could share it with him, if she desired. Along with that, he'd also brought along some vegetables, but he'd have to finish them off early, or they would spoil. He'd packed what little clothing he had, and also seeds to plant wherever his new home would be. He had also brought along his sword and bow and arrows, and with all of this, he was fairly certain that he'd be able to survive on his hunting until his crops grew, but he really didn't care. As far as he knew, he'd die as soon as he reached the base of this cave.

For having packed all of his earthly possessions, it managed to fit into only a few packages, which he could easily carry with the assistance of a support that hung over his shoulder.

Taking one last look around the cave, he turned and began to work his way, slowly, down the face of the cliff. There was a bit of a path that made it easy enough to go down, and he arrived at the bottom just as San had returned from doing something. 

"Ready?" San asked eagerly. 

"Yes," Ashitaka confirmed. "Where'd you go?"  
"I noticed that you didn't pack any water, so I filled up this skin for us to use," she said, holding up the sac. 

"Well, I was planning on following the river, but I guess that works to," Ashitaka said. "Why are you wearing that?" he asked, indicating her elaborate face dress. 

"You really don't expect me to travel to a new land without it, do you?" asked San from behind the mask. "It's almost like a part of me- of what I am. I can't completely abandon my old traditions."

"No, no," Ashitaka stammered, "I wasn't asking you to. I was just wondering, and that's all."

"Oh," San said. "Well then, shall we depart?"

Ashitaka nodded. 

They began following the river downstream. It would, eventually, lead them to the base of the mountain, after which they would have to climb through the rocky terrain to be completely outside the forest. From there, it was a relatively straight walk up to the peak. Depending on how long it took Ashitaka's leg to heal, it could take them anywhere from a week to three weeks to get there.

By now, the sun had completely risen, and the last of the wetness had left the forest. The crunching sound from the leaves of the deciduous trees echoed with every step they took, but they weren't hunting, so neither of them paid attention to it.

After a time, San started humming a light, bouncy tune while she walked. 

"What's that?" Ashitaka asked. "It sounds nice."

"It's an old wolf tune that my mother used to sing to me when I was a child, and I couldn't sleep," San answered. "It has a soothing melody, and a calming tone, so it's expected of the child to learn the tune so that one day she can sing it to her own children."

"I see," Ashitaka replied. That was one of the reasons why he'd asked what it was. He rather liked it, and he wondered if he couldn't get her to hum it again sometime. "You have many customs and traditions that I never knew about. Care to share some of them with me?"

San laughed. "Shall I try to explain the movement of a star without telling you which star I'm talking about? There are many, many traditions that the wolf clan has passed down. I cannot simply begin spouting them out."

"Okay," Ashitaka asked, thinking about something he should be expected to know. "What about your tattoos? You've never told me why you have them, or where you got them from."

"The tattoos, themselves, bear no relevancy to wolf tribe tradition," San answered back. "As the Mononoke, they are a symbol of my authority and power- to be respected and feared. Following instructions of my mother, the mixing of certain berry excrement creates a powerful adhesive that's absorbed by the skin. I simply painted the berry-juice onto my face."

"Very interesting," Ashitaka said. He'd been wondering about those ever since he'd first seen her. "And what does wolf tradition say about guarding the forest? I mean, is it passed down from generation to generation, or does the clan select it? And if so, how is it that you, a human form, were chosen as guardian?"

San thought for a moment before answering. "The title of Guardian," she said, "is inherited through the bloodline of the one who was the original guardian. However, if the guardian so chooses, he or she can select a member outside of the bloodline. Therefore, it is unknown who the original guardian was, as many wolves have been selected that were as such. It was in that way that my mother, Moro, was chosen by her successor. She, likewise, chose me, although I'm not entirely sure why. I suppose she saw something in me that lacked in my brothers…"

"Almost like a hierarchy, then?" Ashitaka asked.

"To a certain extent," San answered. "Except for the fact that the Guardian can choose his successor by name, rather than by birth."

"What if the Guardian dies before he or she has chosen a successor?" He asked mainly out of interest to see how the wolves, unlike the humans, settled matters such as these.

"If the Guardian has not chosen a successor, then a council of wolves is called where the entire clan converges to select the one who shows the most potential and strength to lead."

Ashitaka nodded. So they did it based on common sense. Why couldn't humans do such things in an effectual, yet simple, way? Many wars could've been avoided if they'd just used their heads. 

"How do you stand in the eyes of the wolf clan?" he asked next. "Are you a valid candidate, since you lack the shape of a wolf?"

"As far as I know, there is nothing against it," she replied. "However, there were so few of us left when I was named, that it hardly mattered. "Everyone mainly concentrated on staying alive, rather than bickering over opinionated issues. Everyone except my mother, that is. She fought until the end."

"She was very brave, wasn't she?" Ashitaka said of Moro. "What of her, though? Do you know who her mate was? Your two brothers are her own, aren't they?"

"Yes," San answered, "they are her biological sons. Mother rarely spoke of her life mate, although she sometimes mentioned that he was a champion among wolves. This led me to believe that he was killed in a battle of some sort, although I had never gathered up enough courage to ask her even for his name. She always became so sullen whenever she talked about him. She must've loved him very much."

"I suppose so," Ashitaka stated. "Then how does the wolves concept of marriage work? Are they married at all?"

"Much like your own system, a pair will remain unto themselves till death. It is not acceptable for the pair to be broken under any circumstances. However, female wolves are free to choose who their life mate will be, unlike many of your women, I understand."

Ashitaka grinned. "I never condoned that practice. In my own town, after I had inherited right to rule, I would've eliminated that rule. I wonder if they would've accepted it?"

"If you were their ruler, then wouldn't they have to?" San asked.

"Well, San, people work a little different than wolves. If people are unhappy under their rulers, it isn't that uncommon for them to rebel, although I seriously doubt that my own tribe would've done so. They never flaunted the women, anyway. The woman may not have had a choice in the public eye, but behind the scenes, it was often discussed whether or not she would be happy being married to whomever it was to be arranged with."

"But doesn't rebellion lead to chaos and disunity?" San asked.

Ashitaka sighed. "San, try to understand that people have a harder time accepting the facts. Where you wolves might sit down and discuss the problems, people would try to force their ways on one another. But understand that your race has been honed down through the generations to be honorable and upright. After all, they are gods. Unfortunately, some people are not as dedicated, and their children grow up to be corrupt rulers. Therefore, it is destined to be that way from the beginning, although it is through no fault of the child."

"I see," San said. "So how would you go about proposing change?" 

He shook his head. "I doubt it could be changed at all. Even if we did change the present generation, somewhere down the line we'd mess up again. How long do your wolves live?"

San thought for a second. "My mother was over three hundred years old when she died."

"You see, that's three, maybe four generations in human standards. It's a lot easier for us to mess up than it is for you to. That, and the fact that there aren't nearly as many wolves as there are people. So trying to change the entire human race is something that will take time. One person, alone, could not do it."

"I guess you're right…" San answered. "Well, this has certainly been enlightening. Do you have any other questions you'd like to ask me?"

"Not that I can think of right now," Ashitaka said. 

"Well, in that case, I think it's time for lunch," San said. 

"What? It can't be, already. What time is it?" he asked, looking up at the sun.

"About mid-day," San informed him. "Time seems to go faster whenever you're talking. Anyway, you sit down right here. No, don't give me that face! Sit down and wait for me. I'll be back in as soon as I can."

Without waiting for a response, she left a slightly embarrassed Ashitaka behind. He thought struck him that he must've gotten pretty low in the world to have to let a woman do his hunting for him. He neglected to mention his packed food because he detected a yearning in her voice to go on a hunt. Still, if she insisted, he didn't really mind the break. He doubted he could catch anything in his condition, anyway. 

So he sat down and leaned his head against a tree root, waiting for San to return with their meal. 

__


	9. Helpless Hopefuls

Yuugi Nocahan had been walking for twenty days on end

San watched silently as the wildebeest grazed, oblivious to the danger that it was in. Normally she wouldn't try to attack something of this size without the help of her two brothers, but today she was feeling rambunctious. She felt like pushing herself, slightly, although she doubted she would have too much difficulty taking this thing down. The animal just stood there, eating. 

Silently moving through the dry leaves, a technique she had acquired through years of experience and training, she came up to the edge of the small clearing where the wildebeest was feeding. 

Peering through the bushes, San tried to spot the rest of the herd. These creatures rarely traveled outside of one, and she wondered if she shouldn't be concerned that this one was alone. But then she spotted the rest of the group about a quarter of a mile east of her position. 

San smiled. If she spooked the herd into charging her, she would have enough time to safely retreat back into the safety of the forest. 

Baring her teeth, she took her long spear into her hand and tensed her leg muscles in preparation to leap out of her cover. All she needed to do was wait until it turned its head…THERE!

Silently, she darted out of the forest with blinding speed, instantly coming up to her startled victim. Using its confusion to her advantage, San took the opportunity to leap onto the creature's back, to which it started bucking in a desperate attempt to throw her. To try and maintain her position, San mercilessly drove her spear deep into the wildebeest's vital area, and used the spear as a balance.

Although it was as good as dead, the beast still maintained its feverish endeavor to throw her from its back- but to no avail. San's technique was flawless, and in a few moments the thing fell to the ground, lifeless.

Glancing over at the rest of the herd, San was somewhat surprised (though amused) to see that the rest of the herd had neither run away, nor was charging her. Instead they all just stared at her for a moment, and then went back to eating. 

San laughed, wildly. This was the first time she'd ever killed a wildebeest by herself!

But then she remembered why…

"How am I going to carry this back?" she muttered to herself. She kicked the lifeless body with her foot, venting some of her anger. She'd gone through all this trouble; she refused to let it go to waste.

Drawing her dagger, she began the tedious process of skinning the beast where the choice pieces of meat could be found- mainly around the leg and shoulder area. With that done, she began to saw away at the exposed insides, managing to free a healthy portion of muscle from the beast. 

Finished. The scavengers would clear out what was left of the carcass soon enough, so San turned to head back to where Ashitaka was waiting for her. 

Glancing down at her arms and legs, she was glad they were following a river. She'd have to get all of this blood off her, and soon- it was starting to get itchy!

Ashitaka had fallen asleep while waiting for her. 

"Lazybones!" San whispered, sticking her tongue out at him. She decided to go ahead and let him sleep, though. She didn't need his help to make a fire pit. 

Gathering up the required stones and branches, she managed to erect a fairly decent pit with which to cook their meat. The noise, however, had woken Ashitaka.

"You're back! I see the hunt was successful," he said, motioning to the meat she had laid over the stake.

"Yes. I took down a wildebeest…but this was all I could carry," she admitted. 

"That's okay. I'm sure you deserve to do things in excess every now and again," Ashitaka said. "Besides, you might as well get used to it. If you don't want rabbit and squirrel everyday for food, you're going to have to kill wildebeest. They're the only other things living in these parts." 

"I know," San said, glancing at the strips of meat, hungrily. 

Ashitaka smiled. "You don't have to wait, you know. I won't mind if you start without me." It had come as sort of a shock to him when he first stumbled across her eating raw animal flesh. She had said that sometimes she had to do it because there were no available methods of cooking it (and besides, it kept her insides tough), although she'd confided in him that she really preferred cooked meat.

"No, that's okay," San grinned. "I'll wait. You can't expect me to eat while you're staring at me, can you? Yes, I know you get all queasy whenever you see me eating it raw!"

Ashitaka laughed. "You got me, there. Well, what do you say we start the fire so we can eat?"

"Right," San replied, bending down to start the lighting process. After a few minutes, they had a blazing fire, and Ashitaka began hanging the portions over the pit. 

"I guess all we do now is wait," San said, staring at the food that was being prepared. 

"When was the last time you ate?" Ashitaka laughed. "You seem famished!"

San thought a moment. "Well…I think the last time I ate was the day when you and I were racing in Iron Town."

Ashitaka gaped at her. "San, that was two days ago!" he almost shouted. 

San just shrugged. "When you live out here as long as I have, you get used to irregular eating patterns."

"No wonder you've been acting so weird! You need to eat something!"

"Have I been acting strangely?" she asked, innocently. 

"Well, occasionally you get this look in your eye like you're about to eat me!" Ashitaka teased. 

San laughed at his joke. "Do not tempt me. Just be glad I brought back this," she said, indicating the meat, "otherwise I might have to consider it."

"I don't think you would," Ashitaka said. "I think you'd find out very quickly that humans have a bad taste. Their diet consists of…a lot of variety, let's say. A lot more than some of the animals you've eaten."

"Oh? I've never tried it, so I wouldn't know," San answered thoughtfully. 

"Will it be safe to sleep in the same area with you, then?" Ashitaka asked. "You look like you're curious about trying it…"

"No!" San replied. "I wouldn't eat a human! That's gross!"

Ashitaka chuckled. "Yes, I'm inclined to believe you. Uh oh," he said, reaching over for the meat. It was beginning to burn. "OUCH!" Ashitaka shouted as he tentatively tried to remove the food from over the pit. "That is hot!" he said, sticking his fingers into his mouth. 

San sighed. "Here, let me help- AAH!" she yelled as she drew her hands back. "Now what are we going to do?"

Ashitaka looked around. "Here," he said, grabbing his spreading cloth and holding it out to her. "Lay this out next to the pit.

She did so, and after she had finished making sure it was lined up, Ashitaka used his foot to push the contents of the stake onto the pelt.   
"There," Ashitaka said as he cautiously poked the meat with his finger. "Much better. Shall we?" he smiled at her. 

"Since when am I inclined to waiting?" San asked humorously as she grabbed a piece of the back strap, shoving it into her mouth, sitting down onto the mat. 

"Whoa! Slow down there," Ashitaka said. "Don't burn yourself!"

"I'm not!" San said with her mouth full. "I'll be careful. Hey, this is really good!"

"Let's see…" Ashitaka said, removing his knife and slicing himself a good-sized portion of the leg, sitting down next to his companion. "It does," Ashitaka agreed after he had tasted the meat. 

"That was quick," San remarked.

"What was?" Ashitaka asked, taking another bite out of his meal.

"You sat down without much trouble," she clarified. "Your leg must be feeling better."

"It is, actually," Ashitaka conceded. "It wasn't exactly a major opening."

"Come on!" San chuckled. "That thing tore your leg up! The hole was this big!" she said, spreading her arms out to an impossible length. 

"All right, you, enough of that," he laughed. "But seriously, all he had to do was stitch it shut. It's not that big of a deal. I'll be back to my old self in no time!"

"You seem like your old self to me," San said, staring at him. 

"You know what I mean," he said, giving her a friendly punch on the arm. Most women probably wouldn't approve of that kind of behavior, but San rather enjoyed the attention. "I won't be slowing you down so much."

"Oh, you're not slowing me down," San said. "I could go faster if I wanted to, and so could you, but why would I want to go fast? I want to spend as much time with you while I still can. I have to go back, remember?"

Ashitaka smiled warmly. "I hadn't forgotten. I'm glad you want to spend time with me, though. I had hoped we'd be able to do something like this after Iron Town was rebuilt. I just hadn't expected it to be under circumstances like this."

"Yeah," San said wistfully, slowly shoving the last piece of her meal into her mouth. 

"Hey, don't look like that!" Ashitaka reprimanded. "We're still together, aren't we?"

"Stop trying to cheer me up all the time!" San warned. "You'll find that a cheery wolf is quite a load to deal with."

"In what way?" Ashitaka asked.

"Well," she answered, "whenever I'm happy, I like to run around a lot!"

Ashitaka nodded. "That seems natural. What's so bad about that?"

"Well, after that, I like to start fighting!" San growled playfully. "You get the idea- whenever I'm happy, I feel like I need to do something physical!"

"Yeah, so?" Ashitaka inquired. "How are you a load to deal with?"

Now San started to get a little irked. "I really don't think you'd appreciate it if I was constantly running around trying to pick fights with you!"

Ashitaka laughed. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. I just felt like making you angry, that's all." Now she would either explode or ignore his comment. To his surprise she started laughing, instead. "What's so funny?" he asked.

"You!" San responded between gasps. "You've got the most twisted sense of humor I've ever seen!" 

"It wasn't supposed to be _that _funny!" Ashitaka said, and, despite himself, started laughing along with her. 

Seeing the other laugh only made each of them laugh harder, until they were both rolling around on the ground holding their sides, turning red from a lack of oxygen. 

"Stop! Stop!" San begged, finally regaining some control of herself. "Wow- I haven't laughed that much since…I can't remember when! I know it's been a long time!"

"You should try to laugh more often. It really lifts your spirits," Ashitaka told her. It had been quite a while since he'd laughed that much, also. 

"There you go again!" San said, resting her arm on his shoulder. 

"Um…San, you're getting my clothes all dirty!" he said, finishing up with a chuckle. 

San glanced down at her bloody arm. "Oh," she said, withdrawing it immediately. "Sorry about that."

"It's okay," Ashitaka said. "It won't stain or anything. Do you need to go wash up?"

San smiled. "Yeah, obviously. Would you like to join me?"

"Sure," Ashitaka said. He needed to wash up as well, anyway.

Together they both walked over to the bank of the river, and began splashing their hands and faces in the water, rinsing off the remains of the bloody mess that was a result of their meal. 

"Ah, hold on," Ashitaka said, "I'll be right back."

"Okay," San replied, rigorously scrubbing a particularly bloody area that wasn't coming clean.

Ashitaka stood up and went back towards their mini campground. He'd forgotten to bring along the blanket that had served as their table. By now, it looked as if it could use a good scrubbing as well. 

Wrapping the cloth into his arms, he returned to the lake to find that San was missing. Glancing down, he noticed that her footprints led into the water, but it was clear that she wasn't there. Aside from the natural movement of the river, there was no outside indication that someone had gone through it.

"San?" he asked casually. "Are you there?" If she had decided to go somewhere without telling him, then that was her business. She'd come back in her own time.

But then a thought struck him. 

Smiling inwardly, he bent over to begin scrubbing his cloth, all the while straining his ears for some source of sound. He thought he heard the faintest movement behind him, and now was the time to act. 

Quickly, he leaned his upper body to the left, but left his foot in its original position.

With a startled cry, a body tripped over it, landing squarely into the river with a loud splash.

"Gotcha!" Ashitaka cried, laughing merrily as San hastily worked her way out of the water, glowing bright red. "Playing all the time," he informed her, "has some negative effects, too. Namely, having taught me to constantly be on my guard!"

"All right, all right!" San said, sitting down onto the forest floor, squeezing the ends of her kimono in an attempt to get some of the water out of it. "I just felt like playing, okay? Looks like you were ready for me this time, though."

"Yeah," Ashitaka answered, removing his cloak to wrap it around her shoulders. "Nice trick with the footprints. Almost threw me off guard."

"Thanks," San grinned, gratefully accepting the warmth the cloak offered her wet skin. "Well, I guess that takes care of my bath for the day."

"I should say so," he said. "Can you promise me something?"

"What?" she asked, looking up at him.

"I need you to promise me that I don't always have to be on my guard- worrying about getting attacked from you. I don't think my nerves could handle it."

"Well…all right," San consented. "I won't do it _as _often. But I'll still catch you when you're watching me!" she said, pretending to grab at him with her hand. 

"Good enough," Ashitaka replied. "Don't you ever get tired of fighting?"

"Hey," San offered, "I had to wolf brothers growing up. How do you think I felt when I tried to play with them? Now I have someone closer to my size to play with- I'm going to take full advantage of it!"

"I wasn't saying you could never do it again," Ashitaka corrected. "I was just comment that you did it so much."

"Well, just be glad I'm feeling generous today!" San warned him. "Your next request might not go over so well."

Ashitaka shrugged. "We could always wrestle over it! No qualms there, eh?"

They both grinned at each other, and Ashitaka helped San to her feet before they both headed back to their fire pit.

"Well," San commented, surveying the scene, "I think we've stalled here long enough. Shall we press on?"

"If you're ready," Ashitaka replied, shrugging his shoulders. "I didn't think you'd be in the mood to travel while you're all wet."

"I don't really care. Besides, I hardly notice it," she answered. "I go swimming in my clothes all the time."

"Odd," Ashitaka answered. 

San stared at him, and then snickered. "You would rather me wear nothing?"

"No, no!" Ashitaka said hastily, correcting himself. "That's not what I meant! I just meant- well, most people just don't go swimming with their clothes on, that's all."

"But what's the point of taking them off if you're just going to have to put them on again?" San asked, apparently trying to suggest the notion to start moving, as she began walking. 

"Well," Ashitaka stated, picking up his belongings and following her, "for one thing, it'll make your clothes last a lot longer. You should only get them wet once in a while, like washing them, for example."

"I see," San said thoughtfully. "It seems I still have quite a way to go before I begin to fully understand the way most humans live."

"There's no hurry," Ashitaka comforted. "I'm in no rush to see you change. I like you just the way you are."

"That's comforting," San remarked dryly. "I doubt the rest of the population shares your belief."

Ashitaka laughed quietly. "I really don't think it's any of their concern whether you change or not. It's all based on the decisions that you decide to make. No one can make them for you."

"Still," San said, climbing over a large boulder that was blocking their path, "in the best interests of at least moderately fitting in, I think I need to change, if only a little. There are some things I won't change, though," she called back to him.

"Like what?" Ashitaka asked, opting to go around the large boulder, rather than climb over it.

"Well, like my clothes," San replied. "I see no reason why I should have to change the way I present myself. In any case, it's comfortable and easy to move around in- why should I change that? It doesn't look bad, does it?"

Ashitaka tried to determine if she was genuinely asking him, or if she was just throwing out questions. He decided to treat it like a question. "I think it looks wonderful on you," he said. "Has anyone been complaining about it?"

San chortled, and said, "No one has the courage to say it to my face. I hear them talking amongst themselves, though. I think they forget that I have better hearing than they do…"

"Is that the only thing you won't change?" Ashitaka further inquired.

"I hear some of the townspeople talking that I behave too much like an animal, and that I need to be taught how to act more civilly…"

"But you are an animal!" Ashitaka insisted, trying not to laugh. Most people would've taken insult to that, but it was obvious that San was not like most people. 

"I know!" San agreed in a loud tone. "But they don't think so…" she muttered, staring down at the ground as she walked.

"Are their opinions starting to influence you?" Ashitaka asked. He tripped over a high tree root, but managed to catch himself before he fell.

"Well, it's not like I can ignore it!" San whined. "No matter what I say, I am part human- and it is a human characteristic to crave acceptance. I couldn't live with myself knowing that other people…_people_," she said the word again for emphasis, "are looking down at me. I feel like I need to fit in, somehow. But another part of me does not want to fit in. You understand, don't you?"

"It is an unusual predicament," Ashitaka concurred. "I'm not sure what to say to you, except to be yourself. You'll never be happy if you're always conforming the way you act to suit other people. Not only will it end up hurting you more in the long run, but it'll make you even more unhappy than you might otherwise have been!" She didn't say anything, so he continued. "But to say that you aren't accepted isn't true. There are many people that accept you in the town. You have good ears, San, but they cannot be everywhere at the same time. I have had people tell me that you are a noble person, and that (despite past grievances you may have caused to them) you are worthy of their respect. Even Eboshi, although she may not get along with you, respects you for who you are. Gonza, as well, holds you in high regard."

"Then how come they don't tell me in person?" San retorted hotly. "It's not the same to have someone telling me that they say that- I have to hear it with my own two ears."  
Ashitaka raised his eyebrows. "Well, you don't exactly spend a lot of time around people, do you?"

San stopped at looked at him, menacingly. The anger was not directed towards him; it was, rather, at the discussion they were having. "No," shegrumbled, realizing that she had caused her own problem, yet even more angered that only she could fix it. "But I can't stand being around people!" she yelled while starting to walk again. "They're loud, they're obnoxious, and they have no consideration for other people's feelings! They smell, too…" she added, glancing back at Ashitaka. 

"Are you finished?" Ashitaka asked in a forceful tone. "What about me? I am a human, and am I all those things that you said? Neither are most other people, if you'd just take the time to look. You've just had a bad influence, being raised during a…tenuous era. And they do not smell!" Ashitaka said, laughing as he finally realized what she had said.

Recovering from the slightly scared feeling she had from having Ashitaka speak to her in such a way, she laughed along with him. She never meant to make him upset or angry- it always made her feel sad. A second reason, though, was that, like herself, Ashitaka had a powerful presence and voice that could instill fear if he so desired. He kept most of it hidden for her sake, though, and for that, she was grateful. She would never like to see him in a blinding rage, although she sincerely doubted he would ever let himself loose while she was around. 

"Okay, okay," she consented, "they don't stink. I just said that to make you angry!"

"Well you did!" Ashitaka said, putting on a hurt look. "You've hurt my feelings…we aren't on speaking terms anymore."

San froze. "We're not?" she asked cautiously.

Ashitaka cocked his head. Was she serious? "San, I'm joking!" he informed. "I could never in my wildest dreams want to not be on speaking terms with you!"

"Oh!" San said, nodding her head. "What a relief! I thought you were serious. You're a very good actor," she commented. 

"I'll have to turn into a bad one," he answered. "That face you gave me could've melted stone, it was so pitiful!"

"I learned from the best," San agreed.

"Hey!" 

"Just kidding!"

"Okay, I think we need to change the subject now. We're just confusing ourselves!" Ashitaka said, amused that they were both falling over each other's jokes.

"Well," San said thoughtfully, "You've asked an awful lot about me, but I don't recall you ever telling me anything about yourself! Greedy! Why don't you tell me a little bit about your life back in your hometown?" 

Ashitaka looked confused. "Didn't…Yakuul already tell you?"

"You give me too much credit," San said, slowing down her pace so that she could walk beside him. "I can't talk with animals as I do with you- he simply gave me a basic idea of what it was like."

"I see," Ashitaka stated. "Well, my town was high up in the mountains, much like this forest. It was really beautiful there; you would've liked it. We had a simple lifestyle in a simple village. Quite the opposite of the gigantic Iron Town."

San looked like she was hanging on every word. 

"The population consisted mostly of elders, but there were some adults, many of them with two or three children. Basically, it was a town where everybody knew everyone. Like I've said before, we were mostly farmers and hunters. Sometimes a few of the young men would travel to other towns to trade a few goods and find out what was going on in the outside world."

"And Kaiya was there!" San said, recalling that Ashitaka had talked about her once.

Ashitaka smiled. "That's right! You remembered. Yes, Kaiya, my little sister, was there. She had a little posse of other young girls she liked to spend time with. I could kick myself for not remembering their names…they were always coming in and out of the house for a visit, or to ask if Kaiya could play." 

"Sounds homey," San remarked. 

"It was definitely that," Ashitaka agreed. 

"Did you have any legends that you passed down? Like a history?"

"I'm not sure…why?"

"I've told you some of our wolf legends!" San protested. "I just want to know a little bit more about your past, that's all. That way, I can get to know you better!"

"You don't know me already?" Ashitaka asked.

"I know you!" San said, pushing him with her arm. "But I don't know…you. At least, not in that sense."

"That sounds a bit redundant…okay, okay! Don't look at me like that! I'll tell you! Let's see…one of the most popular stories was a tale that mothers would tell their children before they went to bed."

"Oh?" San asked, eagerly waiting for him to continue. 

"Let me see if I can remember how it goes…I think it started out with, 'It was a day just like any other'. Pretty straightforward, eh?"

San nodded. 

"Well, then it goes: 'Modeki was out plowing his fields when a strange man came up to him. "Will you tell me where I can find food and lodging for the night?" "I'm sorry," Modeki said, "but there is no place for you to stay here. All of our houses are full. If you'd like, I can see if we could make a small room for you in my shed? It is better than sleeping outside." The stranger thanked the man and followed him to his home where his wife was preparing dinner. "I see you brought a stranger," the wife said. "Have you eaten? I have cooked extra tonight, and there is plenty enough to go around." "I thank you, kind madam," the stranger said, bowing. "It has been many days since I have eaten, and your husband has offered to fix me shelter in your shed." "Oh?" "Yes," the stranger answered, "but I shan't be staying long." "It is no trouble," said Modeki. "You may feel free to stay as long as you wish."'"

"Why are they being so nice to him?" San interrupted. "Have they ever met him before?"

"Be patient, San. Is there something wrong with helping out a stranger?"

"No," San said. "It just seems like they're being a little overly-nice, that's all."

"Well," Ashitaka continued, "'The stranger said, "I'm afraid it must be so. I have pressing business to attend to in the city. I must arrive there as shortly as possible." Modeki and his wife looked with pity on the stranger. He was dressed in such a horrid fashion that they wondered what business he could possibly have in the city. So the stranger stayed the night at their home, ate of their labor, and slept in their with their finest pillows. Now, a few weeks later, a harsh storm came through the area, destroying many homes, not excluding that of Modeki and his wife. Many other homes were destroyed as well, but something strange happened. A band of workers came out of nowhere and began to repair Modeki's house, making it even grander than it had been before. After they had finished, Modeki asked, "To whom do we owe this kindness?" They replied: "To his Lordship, the Great Erijimi Hayazuka! He says that he stayed here one night, many days ago while he was traveling under cover, and that you were kind to him. He also tells us that he tried to speak with other people, but they refused to have anything to do with him. It is for this reason that we repair your house, and your house alone. And now, we bid you farewell." And they left a stunned Mediko behind, grateful, and convinced that he had been blessed by the Gods!'" Ashitaka finished.

"What an adorable story!" San remarked. "I suppose you're trying to tell the person that kindness should be shown to everyone, and not just a few."

"Correct. It's not the most thought-provoking tale, but then again, it is intended for children during the years of their development," Ashitaka said. 

"Well, I think it's wonderful. It's good to know that some mother's are trying to teach their children good moral values."

"Yeah," Ashitaka said mournfully. "I wonder how they're doing?"

"Do you miss them?" San asked, grabbing his fist into her own. 

"Yes…" Ashitaka admitted. "That crystal dagger you wear was given to me by my sister the night I left. I'm glad you still wear it. It reminds me of home."

"Ashitaka!" she stammered, "I didn't know! Do you want it back?" She said this regretfully. She had grown quite fond of the tiny dagger he had given her.

"No," he replied, "I gave it to you. It's yours to keep- forever."

"All right," San consented, Ashitaka's pouch springing to her mind at this moment. Now wasn't the time, though. It would come soon enough.

"You can't go back?" San asked. She instantly regretted it. Even if he could go back, he wouldn't be able to, now that he was infected with the ailment. "I'm sorry," she apologized. "I didn't mean to-"

"It's all right," Ashitaka said, squeezing her hand, comfortingly. "I can't go back. It is a law that when a person leaves the tribe, he can never return. He becomes outcast to the society. I suppose it gives the person an incentive to stay, although there wasn't really another option open to me." He giggled at the thought of young Kaiya, running up to him against the wishes of the elders to give him her dagger. "Still, I think it all turned out for the best. I helped a devastated society, helped rebuild that society, become cured of my curse…and I met you, also."

"Only to be cursed yet again," San whispered under her breath.

"What?" Ashitaka asked. 

"I think it turned out for the best, too!" she replied.

"Oh. Well, I'm glad you agree with me. I'd hate to have to think you thought our meeting was a bad thing!"

San chuckled. "Well, at first I thought it was. That first time…where you said I was beautiful…?"

"Yes," Ashitaka said, blushing. "I remember."

"I was scared, because I had been told what love was, but I had never actually experienced it. Not that I fell in love with you at that moment! I could tell that there was something about you. It's why I didn't kill you…"

"You would've killed an unconscious person?" Ashitaka asked.

San thought for a moment. "You know, I'm not really sure! Most of the people I encountered were wide-awake, yelling and screaming: 'The Wolf Princess is here!' I liked it when they did that. It made me feel like I was actually somebody. Ashitaka?" she asked, noticing that he had let go of her hand and had fallen behind.

"Sorry," he answered. "My boot-lace came untied," he said, jogging to catch up with her. "You know, if it makes you feel any better, some people still say that when they see you, although they don't shout it so loudly."

San puffed out her chest. "Yes, it does make me feel better!"

"Okay, don't go getting all proud on me," Ashitaka teased. 

"I have to be a little proud! Otherwise I'll be…humble," she said in a deep voice.

Ashitaka laughed. "You almost sounded like a man!"

San blushed. "No, I didn't!" she said awkwardly. 

Ashitaka kept on laughing. "If I hadn't seen the person that the voice came from, I would swear that it was a guy."

"So what if I can make my voice low?" San said in her deep tone again, to which Ashitaka laughed harder. She liked it when he laughed. It was such a deep, cheerful laugh, full of tone and spirit. 

"All right! I'm sorry!" Ashitaka fumbled. "Gosh, it feels like we've been walking for hours!" he commented.

"Tired already?" San asked.

"No," Ashitaka countered. "Just wondering how far we've been walking, that's all. Ah, the mountain looks closer already," he said dreamily.

"Silly!" San said, pointing a finger at him. "You can't even see the mountain!"

"That doesn't mean it's not closer!" Ashitaka pointed out. 

"But!" San protested. "But…you can't see it!"

"I'm just trying to be funny, San! Humor me!"

San sighed. "You do that almost as much as I like to wrestle," she commented.

"Oh? You feel like wrestling?" he asked tauntingly.

"I always feel like wrestling, Ashitaka," San snarled.

"Then let's have a go, shall we?" the other said, throwing down his pouches and pouncing on her before she even had a chance to react. He usually wasn't the one to instigate a fight. 

It didn't go uphill from there. They finished the rest of the afternoon by running around the forest, playing as small wolves would, by fighting, wrestling, stalking, and anything else that they could think of, until they were both exhausted and ready for a good night's sleep.

Ashitaka pulled out the large blanket he'd packed just for such a purpose. Finding two tall sticks, he managed to erect a somewhat large tent that they could sleep under. If it rained, though, then they were in trouble. He doubted that it would, however- the skies had been clear earlier.

Stuffing his packages into a corner of the tent, he wearily laid his head down onto the soft, new cloak San had given him. He was glad to take his weight off of his leg- it was starting to ache again. Maybe after tonight, it wouldn't hurt at all? Strange that it had healed so fast…

But such things were beyond concern. All he wanted to do right now was sleep, but something was missing. Was it San?

"San?" he called out softly, sleepily.

"Yes?" came a quiet reply.

"Aren't you tired?"

There was a pause. "No," she answered him back. "I don't feel like sleeping right now…"

Ashitaka shrugged. "All right, then. Don't stay up too late, okay?"

"I won't," she answered back, as Ashitaka once again laid down on his fur pillow. Sleep came slowly, but soon he dozed off, eventually drifting into a deep sleep. 

Meanwhile, San paced the grounds of the small camp they had set up. Was Ashitaka serious? He had just invited her into his den? Her thoughts wandered back to when they had slept in her own den, but that had been different, and besides, he was already asleep when she had gotten there.

Still…it was just like Ashitaka to be oblivious of such things. Could it be that he still hadn't figured it out that she could never invade a male den? She thought she had made that clear. Of course, these weren't exactly normal circumstances, so perhaps he thought she might make an exception. In all actuality, he probably hadn't been thinking of anything at all. He must've been real sleepy, because she could already hear his soft breathing coming from the tent.

She didn't really think he'd actually do anything, but every wolf instinct screamed at her that invading a male's den was just not done. A wolf could sleep wherever they wanted to, though, so she decided that, for arguments sake, she would follow the rules of her tribe and sleep someplace else. 

San looked around for a suitable location to curl up and rest in. Her options were somewhat limited, so she ended up making a big pile of leaves to sleep in. It was better than nothing.

Trying to be quiet, she slowly laid herself down onto the mass and, putting her fur underneath her to use as a pillow, closed her eyes to sleep. 

Immediately, she was off in a dream world. 

San dreamed that she was young again, and that she and her wolf brothers were playing like they always had.

__


	10. Prelude to Reality

Yuugi Nocahan had been walking for twenty days on end

"Come on!" her older brother teased her, "Hurry!"

"I'm trying!" San yelled back, attempting to climb up a small rock ledge. 

Soon, they came upon an open field of wildflowers.

"Hey, pretty!" the young wolf remarked. "Let's play hide and seek!"

"No!" San whined. "You guys can always sniff me out."

"Not here," her older brother said, indicating the flowers. "These will make it hard to smell."

"Well…" San hesitated, "All right. But I get to hide!"

The younger wolf decided to hide as well, so the older wolf bent his head down into the tall grass and began counting.

"C'mon! Jump on, San!" her fellow hider whispered. 

She complied, and he instantly tore off like a bolt across the field. 

After they had gone a little ways, he dropped her off. 

"I'm going to hide here!" he whispered. "Go and find someplace else, and make sure it's far away from me this time!"

"Okay," San murmured back as she trotted off through the tall grass.

Presently, she came to a small river where she spotted a small boy fishing. He looked familiar…

"Ashitaka?" she called out.

"Yes?" the boy answered back.

"Ashitaka, what are you doing?" San asked merrily, plopping down on the ground next to him.

"I'm catching fish!" he said proudly. "I almost got one a little while ago! Want to help me?"

"I can't," San answered. "I'm playing hide and seek with my brothers."

"No you're not," her younger brother answered her, coming out of the forest on the other side of the lake. He had grown into the fine, strong wolf that he would eventually become.

"Oh," San commented. "Well then, I'll help you!" she said to Ashitaka.

"Okay. Here," he said, handing her another fishing pole. "The bait's already on it." 

San held up the pole to inspect the rather large fish that was attached to the hook.

San laughed quietly in her sleep.

"Are you sure we're going to be able to catch something with this?" San asked Ashitaka.

"Sure," he answered. "All you have to do is throw it in the water."

"That's not what I meant, silly!" San giggled. "How will you catch a fish with a fish this big?"

"It'll have to be a really big fish!" Ashitaka concluded. 

"Are there any fish that big in this river?" she asked.

"Who knows?" he shrugged. "If there is, and we end up catching it, think of how much we'll have to take back to the family!"

"Family?" San asked, puzzled, turning to look at Ashitaka. She gasped.

He had transformed into the Ashitaka she knew today. 

"Yes, our family," he said, again, smiling. "What did you think I meant?"

San jumped out of her sleep, swinging her legs wildly for a moment. Whoa! 

Losing the effects of sleep very suddenly, San struggled to regain control of her startled body. Breathing deeply, she forced her pulse to slow, and soon she was calm. 

Quickly standing up, San brushed the leaves off of her kimono, and trotted over to the river. She would never get back to sleep, now, she thought. 

Wading ankle deep into the river, she sank to her knees and splashed a bit of water onto her face, rubbing the grainy feeling out of her eyes. On such a warm night like this, the cool water was refreshing. It wouldn't be this warm for long, however. With winter approaching fast, Ashitaka would have to work doubly hard to erect some sort of suitable shelter for himself. Maybe if they got to the mountains quickly, she would be able to help him build it. That would be fun! San never thought she would ever have the opportunity to build a house, since she had always lived in a cave. Still, she was always anxious to try out new things. 

Cupping a bit of water into her hands, she raised it to her mouth and sipped slowly, letting the water move down her throat. It was very pure, clean water this far into the forest. She rarely had an opportunity to taste it of this quality. Pulling her canteen from its resting place under her wolf skin, she poured out its contents onto the shore and re-filled it with the newer supply. 

Briefly, she wondered if it would be even better further down. The strange topography of the area made it possible for the water to be flowing towards the mountain, instead of away from it. If she wasn't too mistaken, she seemed to recall that the chain of mountains was actually set in a valley. That being the case, the water that flowed from the valley and the water that flowed from the mountains met at some reservoir near the base of the mountains, providing a constant supply of fresh water for the animals to drink.

Speaking of animals, San wondered what kind of animals lived in the mountains. For Ashitaka's sake, she hoped they were big enough to live off of. They would have to be his sustenance for the winter season, because his crops wouldn't be fully-grown until next summer, so he could not rely on them. To tell the truth, she seriously doubted he could grow anything in the rugged landscape the mountains had to offer. He'd probably packed the seeds to make her feel better. If Ashitaka were half as smart as she was, he would have realized that he couldn't grow anything…so he must've thought he wouldn't live through the winter…

San drooped her head sorrowfully. She didn't want him to die so soon. There was still so much they had to do together! 

Perhaps Ashitaka would be able to find a somewhat hospitable area in the mountains so that he could live out the remainder of his life in peace. That wasn't so much to ask for, was it? 

Sighing, she stood up, the water dripping down her legs. San sloshed about for a moment, watching the ripples as they slowly spread throughout the lake, before she headed for the shore.

Sleep was calling to her again, and she didn't mind listening to it. She was still tired from the day's journey, and, so far, the night had been a very restless one. 

Approaching the campsite, she remade the bed she had messed up when she'd awaken, and laid down once more. 

Soon she was asleep, herself, and aside from a few other uneventful dreams, the night passed well, bringing light to a perfect dawn.

As soon as the sunlight hit her eyes, San awoke and stood up wearily, stretching her restricted limbs. 

She breathed in deeply, taking in the fresh morning air.

Brushing the leaves out of her hair, she cautiously approached Ashitaka's tent.

"Ashitaka?" she asked, quietly.

No response.

"Ashitaka!" San said somewhat loudly.

"Where?" came a voice from inside the tent.

San burst out laughing. "Ashitaka, it's time to get up. It's daylight."

"Humph," Ashitaka muttered. "Just a little bit longer, San. It's too early."

"Hey, no way!" San said. "C'mon, silly! You can't stay in there! Who's going to keep me company?"

"All right," Ashitaka moaned. There was a rustling sound, and shortly afterward, Ashitaka poked his head outside the tent. "There, you satisfied?"

"Very," San nodded, pleased that she had been able to awaken him without yelling at him. "Now come on and get washed up. We have to get going before it gets hot."

"What are you, my mother?" he asked. When she narrowed her eyes at him, he laughed. "All right, I'm going," and he ambled off towards the river. 

While he was gone, San began to pick up the contents of their make shift camp. Pulling out the stakes, she folded Ashitaka's blanket neatly, and placed all of his belongings next to it before she began searching for her own equipment. She had laid her spear and dagger up against a nearby tree, so she had no difficulty in finding them. 

By this time, Ashitaka had wandered back, now completely awake. 

"So," he said, "are you ready to eat?"

"Already?" San asked.

Ashitaka laughed. "Hey, you need to eat on a regular basis," he informed her. "You may seem fine, but I'm willing to bet you'll do a lot better if you have regular meals."

"All right, then," San said, sitting down on the ground. "Feed me," she teased, opening her mouth.

Ashitaka smiled. "Okay. Let's see, where did I put it? Ah, here it is!" he said, pulling out the package that contained his salted meats. "You have a choice of beef…um…deer, and rabbit," he finished, waiting for her to answer.

San thought a bit. She was particularly fond of rabbit, but she wasn't sure if he wanted it or not. "You go first," she said.

Ashitaka laughed. "Oh no you don't! Don't worry, there's plenty of each kind, so take whatever kind you want."

"Okay," San said, "I'll have some of the deer."

Ashitaka pulled out a piece and handed it to her.

"Thanks," she said.

"You're welcome," he answered, sitting down across from her, pulling out a piece of deer for himself as well.

"I had a funny dream last night," San commented between bites.

"Oh?" Ashitaka asked.

"I dreamed we had a family."

Ashitaka inhaled his meat, and began coughing horrendously. 

"Are you okay?" San asked, concerned. 

Ashitaka nodded briefly, swallowing the offending piece of meat. 

"Did I say something wrong?" San asked.

Ashitaka looked at her for a moment. It looked as if she was completely unaware of the implication of what she had just said. "No, San," he answered, "you didn't say anything wrong. You're right, that is funny."

"Before that, I dreamed that we were little," she said, apparently satisfied with his answer. "I don't know what you looked like when you were little, but I know it was you. We were fishing with a pole."

"Well, that doesn't come as a surprise," Ashitaka said, taking another bite of his meal. 

"Why is that?" San asked.

"Well, I only recently taught you how to pole fish," he said, "and I remember that you enjoyed it a lot. It doesn't surprise me that you had a dream about it."

"Oh. What about you? Did you have any dreams?"

Ashitaka thought a moment. "I had a dream about Iron Town," he confessed. 

"Do you miss it already?" 

"No. It wasn't like that. I dreamed that we were building a big house, but the strange thing was that it didn't belong to anyone. We were just building it."

San laughed.

"I guess that was funny, eh?" Ashitaka asked, chuckling along with her laughter.

"I-I'm sorry!" San said between breaths.

"Okay, stop it, or you're going to make me choke again!" Ashitaka stuttered, unable to prevent himself from laughing because of her laughter. 

"I'll try!" she said, still chuckling.

"That's all I need. So…" Ashitaka paused.

"What?" San asked, glancing behind her to see what he was looking at. "What is it?"

"Your hair," he said.

"What about it?" San asked, cocking her head.

"It's covered with leaves," he informed her.

"Well, Ashitaka," she said, putting emphasis on his name, "I did sleep on the ground, you know!"

"I understand," Ashitaka said, reaching over and plucking a few of the leaves from her head. "I was just letting you know."

San grinned. "That's not very good for my…womanly pride."

Ashitaka laughed. "Since when did you develop a sense of womanly pride?"

"Oh, I don't know," San confessed. "I guess I don't!"

"Are you disappointed?" he asked her.

"No," came the reply. "Should I be?"

"Only if you want to be," Ashitaka said, spreading his arms in a gesture of submission. "I wasn't sure if you wanted a sense of 'womanly pride'."

San half smiled. "Perhaps I'll want one when I have to stop worrying about protecting the forest. Hmm, let me think…that'll be never." 

Ashitaka snorted cheerfully. "Don't give up on humans too soon, San. I think we've almost got a pretty good system worked out, don't you?"

San shrugged. "I suppose. But deep wounds take a long time to heal. I may adjust my lifestyle to fit in more with humans, but I still cannot bring myself to forgive them, although I have to admit that my grudge against them has lessened over the past few months."

"That's all you need, really," Ashitaka commented. "As long as I know you're at least trying, then it's good enough for me."

"I'll keep that in mind," San remarked, dryly. "You are human, too, by the way. Do not forget that the grudge is held against you as well."

"Is it, now?" Ashitaka said thoughtfully. "Well, we'll have to do something about that, won't we?"

"Like what?"

"Well, I could always train to become a wolf!"

San hit his arm. "That's not funny! You can't train to become a wolf!"

"I know that, San," Ashitaka said, rubbing his arm where she'd hit him, "but there's nothing wrong with trying, is there?"

"I think," San said, standing up, "that this conversation is headed in the wrong direction. We shouldn't be talking about fantasies or imaginary whims. Such things do not make practical discussion material, especially for someone of our caliber!"

"Are you saying that we're better than everyone else?" Ashitaka asked her.

"N-no," San stammered. Great. He'd trapped her again. "It's just that…well, you…oh, I don't know! You always make things difficult!" she said hotly.

Ashitaka laughed. "It almost wouldn't be right if you weren't mad at something. All right, then, I can tell that this is upsetting you. What do you say we keep going?"

"All right," she agreed, reaching for her spear and dagger. "I notice your leg isn't bothering you much this morning, so I won't be merciful!" she said as she began walking at a brisk pace towards the mountain. 

"Hold on, San!" Ashitaka said, struggling to his feet, "Let me get all of my stuff, first!"

"I won't be merciful!" San called back again. 

Ashitaka sighed. Sometimes it was hard to tell when she was really mad at him.

Reaching down, he scooped up his things and slung them around his shoulder, and then raced after San. 

"So, how is the weather going to be today?" Ashitaka asked, glancing up at the canopy. Without being able to see, he had to rely on her sense of smell and interpretation to tell him if bad weather was on its way.

San seemed not to hear him, and he was about to ask again before she answered, "There will be no rain today."

"Well, that's good, I suppose. After our little skirmish yesterday, we'll have to work extra hard to regain some lost time," Ashitaka commented.

"Are you in a hurry?" San inquired. 

"Well," Ashitaka began, "I'd like to at least have some sort of suitable shelter for the winter months. I don't think it'd be a good idea to try and make one when it's freezing. Now that I think about it, what do you do for the winter?"

"What do you mean?" 

"Well, it gets cold. You don't wear that do you?" he asked. "Do you have winter clothes or something?"

"Near my cave I have some extra furs that I can put on when it gets cold. Besides, that, I have nothing. What you see me in now is all that I have."

Ashitaka glanced at her clothing. Although they looked a little worse for wear, they were still very vibrant in their appearance. "They sure have lasted a long time," he asked.

San sighed. "Think, Ashitaka, think. Until recently, I had no need of clothes, aside from the fur that my mother gave to me. I made my kimono on my own, as soon as people began invading my forest. Besides, they would not have fit me while I was still a child, and the ones I had as a child, whatever they were, would not fit me now."

"Oh…" Ashitaka said stupidly. He tried to think of something to say. It must've been blindingly obvious that this conversation was making him uncomfortable.

San must've seen this in his eyes, because the next thing she said was: "I wonder the same about you, Ashitaka. I do not recall seeing any winter clothing in your possession."

"Oh, that," Ashitaka said, glancing at his cases. "Well, I sort of had to leave my village in a hurry, and since winter had just passed…I guess I just kind of forgot about packing any!"

"That's not like you," San remarked.

"I had a lot on my mind," he reminded her.

San raised an eyebrow. "You've got a point there. So, what do you intend to do about it?"

Ashitaka thought for a bit. "I suppose," he said, "that when I go hunting, I'll preserve the skins to make a few extra coats besides the oh, so lovely one you gave me."

"Oh, please!" San said, laughing. "You're so naïve!"

Ashitaka looked at her briefly. "Well, I think I'm still young enough to deserve some moments of adolescence, aren't I?"

"Not again," San teased. 

"Again?"

"I'm just kidding!" 

"Well…well it wasn't funny!" Ashitaka said, putting on a mock-hurt face. 

San was about to apologize, but she paused. She briefly recalled the last time Ashitaka had put on a hurt face, and she had taken him seriously. Was he being serious now? Wolves did not behave in misleading manners, so she was still a bit confused about such things. 

Ashitaka, it seemed, was one step ahead of her. "It's okay," he comforted, "I'm just kidding. I'll tell you what, since it seems to bother you so much, I won't do that anymore, okay?"

San's face brightened, as if deciding whether or not Ashitaka was upset had become some sort of major setback. "All right!" she said happily.

As they walked on, they continued talking about anything of interest that came up during their discussion. Ashitaka told her of his daily life in his old village- how every morning he would awaken, and the first thing he would see was his little sister, Kaiya, sleeping next to him. It came as no surprise to him, and he didn't mind because they were so close. After he had left, though, the thing that hurt him most was not being able to hear her little voice yelling at him in that way that she seemed so fond of doing. For the most obvious of circumstances, though, his attention was drawn away from that, and soon he almost entirely forgot about his old feelings for her. Still, he often wondered how affected she had been by his leaving, as it seemed that she was more attached to him than he was to her. 

During their talk, Ashitaka discovered that San had been torn apart from a very special wolf friend she had had, and in a very similar manner. She commented on how young and rambunctious he was, and, unlike most other wolves, always lived in the moment, almost never looking on to what the future would hold. Most of the other wolves criticized him for it, but it made her respect him all the more. Although her feelings for that particular wolf were never as strong as her feelings for Ashitaka (and for some reason she kept insisting that over and over), she admitted that she loved him in a very different way; a way that only a wolf and a human could love, and that was at a distance. During her younger years, they became as brother and sister, almost never leaving each other's side. Then one day, he followed a group of wolves that were going to investigate the new problems that would hitherto be referred to as "those tall, lanky, white creatures". She had never seen him, or the entire band of wolves that he'd gone with, again.

San seemed somewhat reluctant to admit this to Ashitaka, so he wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulder and told her that it was okay. Any feelings that she had for anyone in the past were all right with him, no matter what species. Besides, he understood that they loved more as a brother and sister would love, rather than as a potential mate. 

"But you don't mind?" she asked him.

"Why should I? I already told you that I loved Kaiya. I loved her very much, but now I have you to fill that void for me, San."

San smiled. That was almost exactly what she needed to hear right now- to know that she was in a special place in his heart. "I think…" she fumbled for the right words. But then, his arm around her…it was starting to get claustrophobic. Did he hold her to make her feel better, or was it a sign of affection? "I think it's time for us to eat," she said suddenly, breaking away from his consoling hold and running ahead to clear out a small area for them to sit. 

Ashitaka, again oblivious to the fact that he had made her uncomfortable, set down his belongings and removed the preserved pieces of food, as well as a few vegetables.

"We may as well eat them before they decompose," he said humorously. 

"I didn't know you packed vegetables!" San said, surprised. Having grown up on a diet that consisted mostly of meat, she considered vegetables and fruits to be somewhat of a delicacy, and she loved eating them almost as much as swimming! 

"Oh?" Ashitaka said, holding up a tomato. "Do you want one?"

San's eyes widened, and she nodded her head fervently.

"Okay," Ashitaka said, tossing it over to her. Almost as soon as she had caught it, San took an enormous bite out of it. "Whoa! Slow down, there! You're going to get sick."

"I am not," San said, swallowing a bit of the bulk in her mouth, "going to get sick. You think so little of me."

"Well, at least you like them," Ashitaka said, studying her as she took another huge bite out of the vegetable. 

He took out a large pepper for himself, and began munching on it. 

"You know," he said, "that would probably go good with a bit of meat with it."

"You mean mix it together?" San asked.

"Yeah, that's right."

"That sounds gross!" San said quickly. 

"You won't know until you try it," Ashitaka urged her. "People mix different foods together all the time. It makes them taste better."

"I know," San said, licking her fingers clean of the remains of the tomato. "I used to put flower petals on my meat to give them a bit more flavor."

Ashitaka grimaced. "Trust me, San, this would taste a lot better."

"Well," San said slowly. Ashitaka gazed at her, giving her the impression that he would be terribly upset if she didn't at least taste it. "I suppose I'll try it, since I'll have to have another vegetable to try it with!" she said in a conniving manner.

"Such a negotiator you are!" Ashitaka mocked. "You just want another tomato."

"So?" San said, grinning evilly. 

"Fine, here," Ashitaka said, passing her a strip of the deer and another tomato. 

For a moment, it looked as if she was about to throw the piece of meat to the ground and immediately start eating the vegetable, but a squinted look from Ashitaka made her reluctantly tear off a piece of the meat and put it in her mouth before she hungrily attacked the tomato. 

She chewed feverishly, but then slowed, savoring the new flavor that slid over her tongue and all around her mouth. "Hey," she said, "this is very good!"

Ashitaka laughed. "I told you. Now only if you had listened to me sooner."

San stared at him. "What about that time when you suggested we play hide and seek using anything in the town as a hiding place?"

Ashitaka blushed. "It sounded like fun, San, and you know it! Besides, how was I supposed to know you'd pick somebody's house to hide in?"

San grinned. "Well, you said 'anyplace'. I knew we'd end up getting in trouble, somehow."

"I doubt that what happened to you could be defined as trouble, San," Ashitaka laughed. "The people who owned the house you were in were prepared to offer you anything in their possession for you to leave them in peace."

San pursed her lips, her mood suddenly darkening. "They make me sound like such a demon. I did not antagonize them on purpose! I did not kill without reason. They started it by attacking my forest! They attacked us first! You remember the first time I saw you, don't you?"

"Yes," Ashitaka nodded slowly, "I remember."

"I did not attack you. You were alone, and you were simply passing through, so I let you live."

"What about the caravan that you and your family attacked?" Ashitaka countered. "They were passing through as well."

"In a war," San said ardently, "do you not try to crush the viper's head before it has a chance to strike? We were there for Eboshi, and Eboshi alone. Anyone else who was foolish enough to get in our way paid the price with their lives. Even though we were in a war, I did not intentionally hunt out helpless civilians and kill them, although there were always people looking in the forests to ambush me," San said acrimoniously. "So for them to regard me as a dangerous killer is not only unfair, but also untrue."

Ashitaka nodded thoughtfully. "I understand where you're coming from," he said. "But try to look at it from their point of view," he began, trying to ignore the fact that she had darted off after a squirrel she saw rummaging about through the leaves. He was just going to have to get used to the fact that San still had the personality of a wolf. Like a wolf, she had many habits and quirks that Ashitaka found strange, but they did no harm to her, so he did not mind it when she indulged herself (as she often did) in a wolf fashion. 

"Most of the townspeople never saw you. They only heard about you, and even then, the only thing they heard about you was that you had killed this or destroyed that. Of course they're going to get the idea that you were antagonistic. When there are two disagreeing sides, each side thinks that the other is wrong, right?" 

"I suppose," San said, ambling back to his side, matching pace with him as she did so. 

"But it's over now, so why worry about it any more than you have to?" he asked her.

"I may as well ask you to forgive the people who burned down your village and murdered your family," San countered. "Just because the town is no longer burning and people are no longer screaming doesn't make the pain go away. The way I see it, my no longer attacking Iron Town is a good enough sign of my forgiveness."

Ashitaka hung his head, staring at his feet. He'd forgotten to take into account the fact that the forest had been her only home. "You're right," he said, finally. "I'm sorry. I suppose I should have thought about it a bit more before I said something." 

"Hey," San said, petting his head for a moment before she immediately withdrew her hand, "it's okay." San did little things like that so often that Ashitaka almost didn't notice them anymore. "I know you're just trying to get me more open towards them, and, despite myself, I cannot help but begin to lean towards the idea of maybe even liking other humans. What were those two people's names? Toki and…Kuroki?"

Ashitaka smiled. "Koroku," he corrected. He remembered that the last time he saw him, Koroku was bringing Toki (who was pregnant with their first child) to a more hospitable location to live in, like a fully developed city. He wondered if they were both doing all right for themselves? Not that it mattered. Whatever the circumstances, those two were spirited enough to overcome any obstacle. 

"Yes, Toki and Koroku. Those two seemed to be decent enough. I seem to recall that Koroku helped you once or twice."

"In a way," Ashitaka grinned. Koroku, despite all of his shortcomings, had actually turned out to be quite an admirable fellow. 

"And Toki," San continued. "I remember how she took charge when the Forest Spirit was attacking them. She helped save all of those people. That was very thoughtful of her."

"Yes," Ashitaka agreed, "it was. Now if only you can understand that there are a lot of people out there who are nice like they are."

San sighed. "Maybe one day. For now, I like myself just the way I am. I don't think I'm ready for a big change like that."

Ashitaka, like San had done a few moments ago, patted her on the head. For some reason, San had discovered, whenever he showed signs of affection in a wolf manner, she was less apt to get upset. 

"Just be patient, San. You don't have to change at all, if you don't want to, and nobody's expecting you to, either" he said.

"Oh, don't worry," San informed him, "I have no intention of changing anytime soon. In fact, I think I may even be changing you."

"How is that?" Ashitaka asked, curiously.

She stopped walking. "Why don't you take a look around and tell me what you see?" San asked. 

Confused, Ashitaka looked all around the forest. "I don't see anything," he confessed.

"Are you sure?" San persisted. "Why don't you take a closer look?"

So Ashitaka did. He stared at the forest, and at the trees, until he was about to give up again. But then a thought struck him. Was she trying to tell him something? Maybe there wasn't necessarily anything to see, but that didn't mean that there wasn't anything there, so to speak. There were animals all around him, while plant life and vegetation also thrived. 

"Are you telling me that once I look more closely at the forest as a whole, rather than in individual areas, I am more in line with the teachings of a wolf?" he asked her.

"You cannot have one without the other," San explained. "To look at the forest as a whole can be good in some ways, but dangerous to individuals, while, likewise, looking after the well being of individuals is not in the best interests of the entire forest. True knowledge of wolf teachings is obtained when you finally realize that there is a delicate balance beyond the reaching of awareness between forest and individual, and that there is no right way to go about living in the best interests of everyone involved. When you understand that, you can more fully appreciate the forest for the way it is, rather than the way it should be, or the way it would have been if things had gone in a different way. That is one of the most basic principles of wolf philosophy."

Ashitaka took a moment to absorb the magnitude of what she had just said. "I had no idea the Wolf Tribe had its own philosophy, nor would I have expected it to be so…thorough in its teachings."

"Some of the wolves dedicated their lives to trying to discover the like that holds forest and individual together. Like all major philosophies, however, there are gaps that cannot be filled, and must remain a mystery," San said sadly. "Yes, very much thought went into the discussion of how everything relates to everything else."

Ashitaka snickered, which in turn caused San to grin. "That's sounds suspiciously a lot like some other religions I know," he said, "but I won't confuse you with those. They aren't really important, anyway, since it seems you already have your own ideas about life."

"It's what I grew up with!" San said merrily, running off ahead to go splash a bit of river water onto her face. The sun was now well overhead, and it was starting to get a bit warm. 

Ashitaka, likewise, was a little too warm for comfort, and decided that taking a small break wouldn't really hurt anything.

"Hey, San!" he called out, pulling his hood back, "you wouldn't happen to know whatever became of that little red pouch I asked you about, would you?"

With her back turned to him, he could not see the startled expression on her face. Should she tell him? With days numbered, she wanted the moment to be faultless… 

"No, I haven't, sorry," she called back to him. 

"Oh well," he said, stepping into the river. The cool water was refreshing, and he immediately felt the relief it offered his hot skin. 

Turning around to look at Ashitaka, San was inclined to run over and attempt to shove him into the water, a kind of payback for what he had done to her before. He looked like he was enjoying himself, though, so she decided against it. Anyway, as long as the river was here, she'd have an opportunity someday! Then she caught sight of Ashitaka staring at her.

"What?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. "Hey, I may be dirty, but I know I'm not that filthy!" she insisted.

"It wasn't that," Ashitaka assured her, sitting down on the edge of the bank, letting his legs dangle in the water. "I was just thinking about when we'll have to say good-bye."

"Oh, Ashitaka!" San whined, "We've both been having so much fun together! Don't spoil it by bringing up something like that! Let's just worry about that when it gets here!"

Ashitaka paused. He wasn't really sure how much time they had left. For all practical reasons, this wasn't intended to be a fun trip, even though it had ended up turning into something like that. He recognized that they couldn't have fun all the time, even though he enjoyed it, because at a moments notice, it could all disappear…he wanted to have everything settled with her _before _the time for that ever came.

"All right," he said, giving San a smile so that she would feel better. He looked at the river. "After it gets a little deeper," he commented, "we might be able to go fishing. Would you like that? Would you like to go pole fishing?"

There was no answer.

"San?" he asked, looking around.

His eyes widened, but it was too late- there was a shout, and something heavy fell on top of him, pushing him under the water.

He burst back up out of the water, his eyes focusing on a deliriously laughing San, who was pointing a finger at him. "I got you back!" she shouted.

Ashitaka half laughed. He wasn't exactly sure how to react. She must've startled half of his spirit away, although he was sure she was only trying to cheer him up. "You sure do know how to keep a grudge," he managed at last, stumbling back onto dry land.

"Well, you were asking for it," she said, handing him the large blanket to wipe his face with. "You should know better than to try and ruin our good time together."

"Was it good?" Ashitaka asked. "I had no idea you were enjoying it so much."

San felt her cheeks start to redden, but she suppressed the action, maintaining a serene look. "Of course, Ashitaka," she said. "I enjoy all the time we get to spend together."

"You pushed me into the river!" Ashitaka laughed. "That's not exactly my idea of spending quality time together- that's more like…rough-housing," he said, unable to think of a better word.

"And what would be quality time to you?" San asked him, taking the blanket and putting it back in its place among his other belongings.

"Well…the time that we get to spend together and talk, like while we're walking." Ashitaka said. "Because every time, I learn a little more about you, and you learn a little more about me."

"There are some things that you shouldn't know about me!" San teased, baring her impressive display of white teeth. 

"Aside from the fact that you like to play rough games?" Ashitaka said, motioning to the river.

"As you say," San said, bowing slightly in mock reverence. "But there are other things that you will learn as well."

"Like what?" Ashitaka challenged.

"Well," San thought out loud. "I seem to believe that you're always introducing me to new things of your culture, so I think I need to introduce you to some things of mine! How would you like to eat a raw rabbit?" Of course, she knew what he would say. He had discussed with her dozens of times before that, although he would do his best to try and understand her culture better, there were certain things he would not do, and one of those things was eating raw animal flesh. 

"San, you wound me," Ashitaka whined. "If you keep asking me for much longer, I may have to concede, if only to get you to stop nagging me…one of the things I shouldn't know about you? That you're an incessant nagger?" he teased.

San grinned, squinting her eyes at him. The gesture made the hair on her head stand out more, almost giving her the appearance of a wolf about to pounce on its prey. Ashitaka always had to look twice whenever she did that, to make sure he hadn't fallen in love with a psychotic human being that he should fear, rather than love.

"Nagging comes with the territory," she hissed. "Moro always told me that if a mother is to raise her cubs in a suitable fashion, she has to be an incessant nagger! Otherwise the cubs will be unruly and wild."

Ashitaka stood up from where he was sitting. "I suppose you're right, in a way. Motherhood is definitely not something for the weak of heart."

"I am not weak of heart, Ashitaka," San said, pointing a finger at him, which caused Ashitaka to chuckle softly.

"I didn't say you were weak of heart, San. I said that motherhood is not something that a person of weak heart should consider attempting. It takes a person of strong will and character, such as yourself, to raise a fine litter," he said, using terms that she was more comfortable with. "However, if your idea of showing affection is by shoving somebody into a river, then I think that you need to consider a different job!" he laughed. 

San growled. "You may find this hard to believe," she said slowly, "but I am perfectly capable of maternal aptitude. I just choose not to show it."

"I believe you!" he said quickly. It was never his intention to offend her. "I can see it in your eyes. Behind the fire that you've built up as your personality, I can see an underlying goodness and softness, and it occasionally comes out at times. I never meant to degrade your bearing on raising a litter, San. I know that your methods of raising a child and my methods of raising a child may be slightly different, but that is all. In all honesty, I suspect you would make a better parent than myself."

San smiled, her foul mood immediately lifting. "It comes with the territory," she said again, although a bit less sarcastically and a bit more seriously. "The mother is naturally more adept at raising a child."

"Is that so?" Ashitaka pondered out loud. "I wonder if that same method would work on vegetables?"

San nodded, and began to consider the possibility before she realized exactly what he had said.

"You!" she shrieked, and pounced at him.

Ashitaka rolled away, though, and she missed him, although just barely.

"Ha!" he laughed. "Bear with me, San. I have a humorous side that seems to surface a lot."

"You're making me insane!" San growled good-naturedly, pointing an accusing finger at him. __


	11. No Rest for the Weary

Yuugi Nocahan had been walking for twenty days on end

"If this keeps up, I might…I might…"

"You might what?" Ashitaka asked, picking up his packages and walking away.

San jumped up to follow him. "I might," she said, "have to resort to cruel methods of attack in order to protect myself!"

"Methods of attack?" Ashitaka asked her.

"Yes," San replied, "methods of attack. I don't have to pounce on you while you're expecting it. I can disappear for a few days and stalk you, if you'd like. Then, when you're asleep, I can come up and-"

"Okay! Okay!" Ashitaka pleaded, "I'll work on it! I don't think I could deal with the paranoia, knowing that you're somewhere out there, watching my every move." He shuddered. What if she decided to "attack" him at night, when he couldn't see? He supposed that she was smarter than that, though. He may mistake her for an animal, and actually fight back to kill…_that _would never end well. Still, if he was asleep, then there wasn't much he could do.

"I guess you'll just have to trust me, won't you?" San asked mischievously. 

"That just makes me all the more dependant on you, you realize?" Ashitaka countered. 

"Dependant?" San asked, cocking her head. "In what way are you dependant on me?"

Ashitaka faltered. "Oh, you know." He really didn't think she should know in what ways he was dependant on her.

"No," San persisted.

"I- uh…ah…hey, look!" Ashitaka pointed at the mountain that was looming ever nearer. "We're almost to the base of the mountain! Only a day or so more, and then we're there!"

"Uh-huh," San said, eyeing him suspiciously. Obviously she was still curious, but decided to take his hint and drop it. "Once we get to the mountain base, the forest will thin out, and we'll be able to go a lot faster."

"We?" Ashitaka asked. "I thought you were going to go back to the fo-"

San held up her hand. "Do not even start with me. I am going with you until I'm sure you can live on your own. Only then will I return to my forest. It will survive until then."

Ashitaka sighed. He didn't think it was a very good idea. After all, he didn't know how long it would take him to be able to create a stable environment to live in. To San, however, it appeared as though it didn't matter. She had decided she was staying and, as far as he was concerned, that meant no amount of discussion could talk her out of it. On a positive side, though, at least she would be with him a little longer. He would enjoy it very much if she stayed with him longer than they had originally intended. 

"Well," he said, "if you feel that it will be all right, I see no reason why you can't stay."

San wrinkled her nose at him. "Oh, stop it! I would stay even if it were the most illogical thing (which it isn't!) in the world to do!"

Ashitaka laughed quietly. "Well, I'm glad you are so dedicated to me. I wonder what I did to deserve it?" he asked to himself out loud.

"Are you making fun?" San asked.

"Of course not!" Ashitaka replied. "I would never make light of such a selfless act. But I do wonder why you would do it for me?"

"Don't you remember?" San asked. "Think back. Remember what I said?"

Ashitaka furrowed his eyebrows.

"I said, 'Ashitaka, I like you a lot.' Do you think I made that statement lightly?" she frowned at herself for ever admitting such a thing. She had gotten this far, however, so she might as well finish. "Do you mean any less to me now? Would my opinion of you change with the circumstances, like wind changes with the seasons? I only needed to say it once. That is why you, Ashitaka, are deserving of my commitment."

She looked at him to see how he would react. 

Ashitaka flexed his jaw. He opened his mouth to say something, but he closed it again. Frustrated, he opened his mouth again, but no words came out. He didn't know what to say. He didn't know if there even was anything to say. He wanted to tell her that he felt the same way, too, but…where would that lead them? If he was going to die, then why put her through more misery and torture?

Still, he had to do something.

He turned to her and wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace, only the second time he had done something to brazen, although the first time, she had been in mild shock. This was the only way he could think of to say thank you.

San, although startled at first by his response, let herself be held in such a way for Ashitaka's sake. She did not want to hurt his feelings. Still, although it was tight and she was a bit panicky, she felt like she could get used to this…she was so close to him. She felt like she could stay like this forever, even though she knew she couldn't. For now, she just let herself be held, listening to Ashitaka's soft heart beat and quiet breathing. 

Suddenly, Ashitaka released his grip and turned his back, lowering his head. "I'm sorry," he breathed. "That was uncalled for."

San stumbled for words. What could she say? "It's okay," she answered him. "It's not like you do it all the time, so I am not offended. Did you hear me, Ashitaka?" she asked him. "I am not offended."

He nodded slowly, and started walking again, followed closely by San.

They both continued walking like that until that evening. 

Because of their now sullen mood, there were no more interrupting activities like wrestling to slow them down. As a result of this, they were able to get much closer to the mountain than would have otherwise been possible.

However, the long hike had begun to wear on Ashitaka's sore leg, so he was grateful when they finally found a suitable place to set up the tent.They did not light a fire, for neither of them was very hungry, and it was still bright enough to see. 

Ashitaka sighed to himself as he took out the large blanket. He knew he shouldn't have embraced San. Now they weren't even able to look at each other, much less talk to one another. It was as if an invisible barrier had passed between them.Still, it didn't seem to extend further than that, for San had no qualms about helping Ashitaka set up his tent, and he was grateful for that, because it would've taken him twice as long...twice as long to get off of his leg.

After they had done that, San quietly excused herself and walked off towards the river. Ashitaka, curious as always about the things she did when he wasn't around, opted to not follow her, being almost too tired to care, anyway. 

Bending over, he stepped under the small canopy that the tent offered to him. Before they had set up the tent, they had cleared the area that would've been under it of leaves, and had laid down the second, smaller blanket that he used as a cot. He collapsed onto it and closed his eyes, hoping to fall asleep quickly. 

He could hear San as she was quietly making her way back towards the camping area. After today, just thinking about her made him feel queasy. He hoped the feeling would pass from both of them, and they'd be able to talk and laugh like they had yesterday, and all the time before that. He coughed lightly. 

San had come back, but she wasn't lying down. Rather, from the way she was moving about, it almost seemed as if she was pacing. Probably thinking about something. The only thing it meant to him, though, was that it would be harder to get to sleep.

__


	12. 

Yuugi Nocahan had been walking for twenty days on end

Later that night, Ashitaka was roused by the sound of rustling leaves. Groggily, he wondered if San could still be awake? It seemed logical, since she was the only other human being around here for miles. 

Groaning softly, he raised himself up and peered outside the tent. Sure enough, San was nowhere to be found. He figured she'd probably gone back towards the river. He wondered if it would be a bad thing if he went with her? He was thirsty, after all, and a drink of water wouldn't hurt. Besides, it would give him a chance to clear up some things- something he desperately wanted to do. He didn't want San or himself to be quiet around each other, because, somehow, it just didn't seem…right. He always thought they were supposed to be happy together. 

Bending over to re-lace his boots, he wearily straightened himself and began heading towards the river. Because it was so dark, he had to use the sound of the river, itself, to guide him. It didn't take him long to find it, and as soon as he had, he bent down to take several large mouthfuls of water, refreshing his dry mouth. 

After he had done that, he laid back, cross-legged, onto the ground, peering through the darkness for any sign of San. If she were anywhere nearby, she would've already heard him coming. Did that mean she was avoiding him? It was hard to believe, but after what he'd done earlier, he wouldn't be surprised. 

He had always noticed that San became jittery whenever they were close together, but he tried his best to act like he didn't notice. He thought that if he did that, then maybe she wouldn't mind as much. And now, he had brazenly embraced her- the closest they had ever been together since the last time he had held her, after she had stabbed him with the crystal dagger he had given her. He wouldn't blame her if she walked out on him right now, even though he knew she wouldn't. Even though she was incapable of expressing it in word or deed, she loved him in her own way, just as he loved her. Neither of them would walk out on the other, and yet…he almost wished he hadn't brought her. As each new day passed by, and they got closer and closer to the mountain, he realized that it would be harder for them to say good-bye. He was eternally grateful for her company thus far, and he would never forget it, but a time would come, not too far away, when they would have to separate and go their own way, and that was something he'd hoped would never happen. 

He wondered how they would both deal with it. He smiled, inwardly. If he knew San (and if anyone knew her personality, it was himself) she would hold her head up in a proud, wolf-like manner. She would be strong for him, just as he tried to be strong for her.

But thinking so much of San got him wondering where she was. He did recall hearing her footsteps. Had she not come to the river? Pushing himself up, he made his way back in what he thought was the direction of the camp. Perhaps she hadn't gone anywhere. However, upon arriving at the campsite and not finding her, he began to get a little worried, although he knew that it was none of his concern. She had the right to go anywhere whenever she wanted to, and she didn't need his permission. All the same, he was still curious. 

"San?" he called out cautiously. This was too similar to that "incident" a few nights ago. "San? Are you there?"

There was a long silence. Shaking his head, he was about to go back into his tent when he heard a muffled: "Yes…"

Ashitaka froze and smiled. "I guess you're not going to come out, are you?" he ventured. 

"…No…" came the reply.

Ashitaka sighed. "San, I'm sorry about what happened earlier, and I know you said you weren't mad at me, but we still aren't talking to each other. I just…needed to repay you somehow, and that was the only way I could think of. If it makes you feel any better, I've already decided not to do it again, okay?" 

"It's not that, Ashitaka…" San replied. "I…don't exactly know how to explain it. I guess I'm confused."

"It's okay to be confused sometimes, San," Ashitaka answered, sitting down on the ground. "There are lots of times in life when I was confused about one thing or another. The thing you have to remember, though, is that sometimes it's not as confusing as you think it is. People sometimes tend to blow things out of proportion."

"Well, wolves don't normally find themselves in human situations," San countered. 

Ashitaka nodded. "Yes, I suppose you've got a point there. Perhaps I can shed some light on your mystery."

There was another long pause before San finally answered, "All right."

"Right," Ashitaka said, nodding. "You already know that I love you San, because I think I've told you on a number of occasions, but I don't recall you ever telling me the same thing. If my actions have only made that situation worse, then I apologize, but understand that just because I say I love you doesn't mean you have to feel the same way. You are in no way bound to me."

Ashitaka grimaced as he said this. He desperately wanted them to be together forever, but if she only loved him in a friendly way…

"No!" San corrected, almost shouting. "Ashitaka, I…I do love you, but…I don't know what to do about it!"

Ashitaka felt elated! San had actually confessed her love for him! "Why does anything have to be done?" he asked her. "Can't we just go on being good friends like we were yesterday? Why does anything have to be different just because we now know our feelings about one another?"

"Oh, stop pretending, Ashitaka!" San chastised. "You know it can't be the same."

"Why?" Ashitaka pleaded. He wanted things to stay the same!

"Because…" she answered. "A mutually loving relationship leads to something greater…much greater. Neither of us are ready for that yet."

"San…" Ashitaka whispered. He couldn't believe this! Was he going to lose her? "San, believe me when I say that I always knew you loved me. I understand that, coming from a different culture, you have an entirely different perspective on love and showing affection, but I've picked up on that. Even without your confessing it, I was able to tell from your actions how you felt about me. San, it doesn't have to be different, because I haven't, nor will I ever, force you to do anything you're not ready for, okay?"

San didn't answer.

"San, please, give us a chance again!" Ashitaka pleaded. "Don't be afraid! You were never afraid before! Please! I know we haven't known each other that long, but in that time, have I ever done anything to violate your trust? Will you please use that trust and allow us another chance?"

From the trees, he could hear San sigh. "Very well, Ashitaka. I did miss talking to you, and if we can forget about this whole thing and move on, I'm willing to trust you! I'm always willing to trust you, silly!" San said, bouncing down from her perch on a tree branch and running over to where he was sitting. 

It seemed that San was prepared to forget about everything right away, and Ashitaka was more than willing to follow her example.

"You're right!" he said in a cheery tone, "I don't know what's come over me!" he teased. "I shall have to be punished!"

"You shall have to be punished!" San agreed.

"But…" Ashitaka hesitated. "How shall I be punished?"

San cocked her head and thought for a moment. "I'm not sure!" 

Ashitaka laughed along with San as they both stood up.

"Well," Ashitaka said, "now that that's cleared up, I think I'm ready to go back to bed."

"Me, too!" San said, running around in circles. 

"You don't seem tired to me," Ashitaka commented as San came to a halt. "You'd think running is something you'd do when you're wide awake."

"I'm just stretching my muscles," San answered him, scratching her arm. The mosquitoes were particularly bad this time of year. 

"Are you itchy?" Ashitaka chuckled. "I guess that's what you get for sleeping on the ground."

"Well, you're sleeping on the ground, too!" San protested. "But you have a tent," she reminded him.

"That's very true," Ashitaka said, looking at the large tent they'd set up. 

There was a long pause before San spoke up. "You…" she began.

"What?" Ashitaka asked.

"You, or…uh- would you be terribly upset…I mean, not to bother you or anything, but-"

Ashitaka laughed. "What's the matter, San? Just ask me."

"All right," San said, taking a deep breath. "Would you mind…if I slept in your den, too? To get away from the bugs, I mean?"

Ashitaka stared at her. It seemed she was more willing to forget about things than he'd thought. "Sure," he shrugged, trying to act casually. "If you don't mind, then be my guest," Ashitaka said, gesturing to the tent. 

"Thank you!" San chirped, running into the tent. "Yes! This is perfect!" she said from inside. "No bugs at all!"  
Ashitaka laughed as he came into the tent as well. "As you can see, it's not very big, but that's kind of the idea. You can use my sheet as a mattress to sleep on."

"What will you sleep on?" San asked, settling herself down onto the cloth. 

"I'll…sleep on the ground, I suppose," Ashitaka said. "I don't mind."

"Are you sure?" San asked. "You can have the sheet if you want…"

"No, San, I gave it to you," he replied, laying down on his back. 

"Well, if you're sure…"  
"Yes, I'm sure," Ashitaka soothed.

They were both quiet for a long time, and Ashitaka lay there listening to the sounds of nature in the nighttime. It was almost like a melody in itself, and San's quiet breathing was adding to it. It was odd that the sound of her was like a melody to him, but stranger things have happened.

As he was dozing off, he was somewhat startled when San abruptly asked: "Are you sure you don't want the sheet?"

Ashitaka chuckled, glancing at her dark outline. "Good night, San," he said, rolling over onto his side. 

"…Good night, Ashitaka," came the quiet reply. After that, there was no more talking, and soon the pair was sound asleep.

Ashitaka had a strange dream during the remainder of that night.

He was being hurled about by an invisible force, like a piece of cloth being thrown about by the wind. Try as he might to overcome the powerful energy, eventually his muscles gave up, and he allowed himself to be blown away. 

He was floating through blackness thicker than night, and its stench permeated his lungs with its acrid fumes, making it almost impossible to breathe. His arms flailed, desperately trying to grab hold of something to stop himself, but there was nothing- no one to come to his aid.

But then, from out of the darkness, an arm reached out, grabbing him with a firm grip, refusing to let him go. He recognized that touch…the soft, yet firm grasp could only be from one person…

"San?" he called out.

"Yes, Ashitaka, I'm here," came the reply.

As soon as she had finished saying that, immediately the winds picked up, and it felt as if San was going to lose her hold, but she only squeezed tighter. She wouldn't let him go.

"San! Where are you? I can't see you!" Ashitaka gasped. The wind was blowing so hard that he could not keep his eyes open.

"I'm right beside you, Ashitaka," she responded. "You must hold on, Ashitaka. Don't die on me- not now…"

As if outraged by her reply, the wind blew even harder, chilling the very fibers of Ashitaka's being. He felt his hand begin to slip from San's…if he let go he knew he would die…

"San!" Ashitaka pleaded. "San, I can't hold on a-anymore!" he shouted. His shoulder cracked under the extreme stress, but San still managed to keep her hold on him.

"No!" San screamed. "Please hold on! Don't give up!"

"I…" Ashitaka's eyes faded into a blurry nothingness. "San, I…I'm sorry," he breathed, before his arm went completely limp. 

Inevitably, he was torn from his precious hold on life, and once again he felt himself being pulled towards the center of this nightmare. Tears of agony streaming down his face, Ashitaka could only pray that the end came quickly. He could not think of anything worse than living a life without San…hopefully the afterlife would be able to offer him sweet oblivion from his memories of her.

And then it came. 

In a blinding flash, the wind stopped, and Ashitaka found himself standing on a high plateau, overlooking a vast desert with the blinding sun scorching everything in sight. 

He shuddered. Did he have to cross that? Glancing behind him, he saw that the desert was not only in front of him- it completely surrounded him. From every direction in which he looked, he could only see a vast wasteland. 

As he turned back to face the front, he was surprised to find that he was no longer standing on the plateau. He was standing at the base of it, and a soft breeze blew across the desert, almost as if it was pointing to him the way he should go. 

Seeing no other alternative, Ashitaka began walking. As soon as he had taken the first step, the clouds overhead parted, revealing the face of his beloved, San.

"San!" Ashitaka cried, running after the mysterious vision. But the vision did not reply, and after a time, Ashitaka collapsed onto the ground exhausted, and yet still staring at San's face in the sky. 

Ashitaka gazed at the tender face, even though it wasn't looking at him. It seemed to be looking at something in the distance, almost as if waiting for something. A tear streamed down her face, and Ashitaka gasped. He had never seen her cry before. Whatever it was she was waiting for, it must not be good…

Suddenly, the image vanished, and the soft breeze began to blow again, urging Ashitaka to take the next step. 

Swallowing hard, Ashitaka stood and placed his left foot a few feet forward. 

The blue sky collapsed, and the desert along with it, and Ashitaka saw that he was standing on something solid, even though there was nothing to stand on. Again, San appeared, but this time it was her whole body. She was crouched down…almost as if she was afraid.

"San?" Ashitaka asked, apprehensively. 

A hand from an invisible body reached out and wrenched San's hair back, exposing her bare neck. A knife was pressed against it, threateningly. 

"San, no!" Ashitaka shouted, chasing after the fleeting image. Who would dare?!

"A-ashitaka," San mumbled weakly.

"San! I'm here!" 

"Ashitaka," she said again. "My prince…"

"Wha the bloody hell?" a rough voice shouted. "No more talk like that, lady, or yur gonna find yerself in a lot more trouble than yur already in, see?" it said, pressing the knife against San's throat.

Ashitaka drew his sword. "Take your hands off of her!" he commanded. But the vision didn't seem to notice. 

San groaned, wearily. Ashitaka felt as if his heart would break in two to see his love in such misery. Why didn't she fight back?! 

"What do'y say?" the voice asked. "To the victor go the spoils…" it chuckled. 

"No," San pleaded weakly. "Ashitaka…"

"I said no more of that!" and a hand struck San across the face. 

"NO!" Ashitaka screamed, howling like an inhuman beast. He desperately slashed at the image, but to no avail. It wasn't really there, anyway, and he couldn't stop it.

The groping hand caressed San's sore face, and she closed her eyes, tears streaming down her cheeks, sobbing quietly.

"No…!" Ashitaka gasped, collapsing onto the ground and covering his eyes with his hands. "No, please! No more!" 

But the vision still persisted, and he could see it, even though his eyes were closed. He wailed in agony as he saw every detail. He saw the rough hands force San about like a rag doll, throwing her body to the floor. He saw the hand tear the white fabric of San's clothes off, leaving her dressed only in the purple kimino. 

"No!" Ashitaka wailed. "No, this isn't real!"

But it still persisted. Ashitaka screamed as loud as he could, mentally trying to block the horrifying images he was receiving.   
"No! Stop! Stop!" he pleaded. "Stop! Stop! Stop! Stop! Stop! Stop!" 

"Ashitaka!" San shouted, shaking him. "Ashitaka, wake up! What's the matter?!"

Ashitaka woke up with a start, sitting up and screaming as if the forest itself were collapsing over them. 

"San!" he screamed, groping around in the dark, blindly. "San! Where are you? Who are they? I'll kill them for what they've done!"

"Ashitaka!" San said, reaching out and grabbing his flailing hands. "Calm down! It was only a dream!"

Ashitaka blinked several times, breathing deep, his lower lip shivering. "Is that you, San?" he asked numbly.

"Yes, Ashitaka," she replied. "I'm right here! It's okay, nothings wrong," she said, laying his hands in his lap, and leaving her own there as well. 

"San…" Ashitaka chocked, reaching up to her. "San, you're…okay," he said, sounding almost disbelieving. 

"Of course I'm okay," San said, raising her eyebrows. What made you think otherwise?"

Ashitaka began to laugh softly, weakly, as if he was delirious from shock. He raised his arms and grabbed San's shoulders, feeling her to make sure she was there, and in good health. "San! You're okay!" he said again, almost triumphantly. "It was just a dream!"

San smiled, removing Ashitaka's sweaty palms from her shoulders. "Right," she said. "It was only a bad dream," she finished, reaching up to comfortingly stroke Ashitaka's wet hair. Even his clothes were soaked with sweat. 

"It must've been some dream," San remarked as she felt the heat emanating from Ashitaka's body. His pulse was so forceful that she could swear she almost heard it.

Ashitaka merely nodded, savoring the comforting hand of San as she patted his knotted hair. His breathing began to slow, and his mind was now completely his to command again. 

"Do you wanna talk about it?" San cooed.

Ashitaka grinned. "No, that's okay," he said. "I don't think you'd really appreciate it…" he said, tilting his head to stare at the ground. 

"Oh really?" San growled. "Since when have you ever had something you couldn't tell me? It makes me wonder what other secrets you may be hiding, eh?" she said slyly.

"Oh, I have lots of secrets, believe me," Ashitaka said, laying down again. "But most of them, you don't need to know about. Not right now, anyway," he added. 

San grinned at him. "You don't think I could wheedle them out of you?" she purred. "Come on, Ashitaka, act like a human for once! Something's bothering you! I don't think you've ever been that scared in your life! Are you sure you're okay?"

Ashitaka took a deep breath. "To tell you the truth," he said, "I'm not so sure. This almost seemed to real to be like a dream, and some of the things that happened…" Ashitaka shuddered at merely thinking of them. "I just don't know! They were so horrible, San!" he said, anger beginning to boil in him. "That man…it's a damn good thing he isn't here right now…" he seethed. His cured arm began to tingle, as if it longed to be one with the demons again. 

"Don't worry, Ashitaka. I'll never let anything happen to you," San said.

"It wasn't about me, San," Ashitaka whispered. "It was about you…"

"Me?" San asked. 

Ashitaka sighed. "Yes, San. The man…you were crying and beaten…his hands were moving about…touching you, San…I wanted to kill him, but I was forced to watch, and all I could do was listen to your cries of agony!" he shouted, shivering as if it were cold outside.

San's mouth gaped. What a horrible dream! "That's impossible, you know," San said, trying to make Ashitaka feel better. "I would never let any man do anything to me…especially a stranger. And if you're there to protect me as well, then, what do I have to worry about?" San confided. 

Ashitaka hesitated. "San," he said, taking her hand and pulling her close to him, "I was dead. I had died, and what I saw happened afterwards."

"W..?" San began, eyes darting around, looking at everything but Ashitaka. "W-what are you saying? Are you saying that you had a vision of the future?"

"It was so_ real_, San!" Ashitaka insisted. "I don't want to jump to conclusions, but know this: I will do everything in my power to prevent anything like that from happening to you, even if I'm dead."

"Ashitaka!" San gasped. "How dare you talk like that! You know that you're going to be fine! We'll beat this…thing! You're going to be fine, and if it takes you to protect me from some strange man, then I'm sure you'll find what it takes to make sure that it doesn't happen!"

"All right, fine," Ashitaka sighed, releasing San's hands from his own. He didn't really want to talk about all of this, anyway- at least, not yet. "I suppose the sun's going to come up soon. I might as well start packing."

San nodded, pressing the ground against her hands to stand up. "I'll help you," she said. 

Ashitaka parted the opening of the tent and stepped out. The sun had just begun to peak over the horizon. 

"Ashitaka," San said quietly.

"Yes, what is it?" he asked her, turning around to face her.

"Something's wrong. I smell something awful…"

"It's probably me," Ashitaka teased. 

"No, it's not that. I'm serious. Stop moving- let me listen for a moment…"

Ashitaka, though confused, obeyed. If she thought there was danger nearby, then it would be best to listen to her. When they had both stopped moving, the forest seemed to grow still- the birds stopped chirping, and even the river seemed to slow. It was so unnatural that Ashitaka was inclined to believe that something out of the ordinary was happening. It was either that, or maybe San's command extended beyond the boundaries of a human's perspective.

After a few minutes of standing in silence, Ashitaka began to grow concerned. Neither himself, nor San had said anything, and yet her forehead furrowed deeper and deeper until her brow was a mass of wrinkles, her eyes squinting in concentration. 

Ashitaka, in the mean time, strained his own ears, trying to see what the cause of her alarm was. If she'd smelt, rather than hear whatever was out there, then he might as well give up now. Her sense of smell was far greater than his.

Ashitaka hesitated, and then asked, "San?" cautiously. "What is it?" 

"Something over there," San said, opening her eyes, and pointing in the direction they had been coming from. 

Ashitaka spun around and stared at the forest behind them. Was somebody following them? Were they dangerous? "I think we'd better hurry," Ashitaka advised. "We may be able to stay ahead of whatever it is if we move quickly."

San understood, and began to fold up their tent while Ashitaka walked around the campground picking up any stray items that they had used the previous night. 

Once they had assembled, they started off without a word. It was odd the way they didn't have to communicate to get across an idea, but under pressure, the senses are elevated, but if they were lucky, they didn't really have anything to worry about at all.

They had been walking for a long while, and San's feeling that someone was behind them was still with her, making her extremely irritable. She'd even been so bold as to ask Ashitaka if she could hunt and kill whatever was out there so that she could continue on in peace. He had refused that particular point, but he didn't object to finding out what it was.

"But make sure," Ashitaka began, "that you don't actually kill it unless you have to- especially if we really are being followed. If that's the case, then it may be a human, and if that's what it is, you will let me try talking to them, okay?"

"Right," San said, nodding. Her eyes were blazing with an intensity Ashitaka had rarely seen in her. This was her true calling: the hunt of a wolf.

All right, let's go," San said, gritting her teeth and drawing her knife. "If you wait here, I'll circle around and come up behind it. I promise that I won't kill it unless I have to."

"Okay," Ashitaka agreed. "And San? Be careful…" 

The fire that was in her eyes flared up even more, and she grinned, "I am not careless." 

With that, she disappeared from his vision in a flash. He caught a glimpse of her white skin before she disappeared into the woods entirely, not making a sound against the dry autumn leaves that were on the ground. 

"Now for my part," Ashitaka said to himself, drawing his sword and crouching down slowly. The skin that San had given him blended in with the ground almost perfectly- the ideal camouflage. Now all he had to do was wait for San to give him a signal to join her. 

Almost instantly, a long howl that he recognized as San echoed throughout the forest. He jumped up and sprinted in her direction, sword held at the ready position. It was always best to be prepared. 

"EEYAAAA!" a shrill voice screamed. 

Ashitaka's heart stopped. That was a human! What had San done to him?!

Slicing a path through the underbrush, Ashitaka stumbled into a small opening where he encountered San, her dagger pointed at the shrouded figure kneeling on the ground, clutching his chest.

"San!" Ashitaka exclaimed. "What did you do to him?!"

San spread her arms. "I didn't do anything to him! He just yelled at collapsed."

"She lies!" the man said hotly, pointing a finger at San. "She said that a wolf's fury was upon me! She was going to eat me!"

San gasped. "I was not!" she yelled back at him. 

"You were to! And don't deny it! I saw it with my own two eyes, I did!"

"Why you little…" San growled, taking a menacing step towards him.

The man whimpered and cowered down at her feet. "Please, don't eat m-me! I wasn't gonna do you any harm, I swear! I don't hurt no one!"

"Were you following us?" Ashitaka asked, sheathing his sword. The man was so shaken that he could barely talk. To have to stare at a menacing sword wouldn't help the situation any. 

"Aye, I was," the man said, "but only since yesterday." He cast a suspicious glance at San before he continued. "Y'see, we don't get many visitors around here, and I happened to be on my way home when I thought I heard voices…yes! Over by the river they were! So I followed 'em."

"Why didn't you just go home?" San spat, sheathing her own weapon and crossing her arms.

"You're only a few miles away from me home!" the man cackled. "If you kept following the river, you woulda come upon it like that!" the man said, snapping his fingers. 

"You live by yourself out here?" Ashitaka asked. Maybe he could get some ideas from this man about the area. 

"Are you kiddin?" the man chocked. "A man cannae live out here by himself! The land's too harsh. I live in a village of about, oh, two hundred people, I suppose. We tend to our sheep, there's a small pasture nearby, see?,and keep to our own business. Course, the lands not the only trouble," he snorted, glancing at San, who had lost interest in him and had begun to play chase a small squirrel. "We gotta defend ourselves from stray animals that come aboot. We don't have much trouble wid them, but now we gotta start looking out for wolf people, as well! How're we supposed to defend ourselves against that?!" the man said loudly.

"Hey!" San said, turning her attention to the man again. 

"San, please!" Ashitaka said, smiling. "You're behaving like a child."

"Hmph."

"Please, sir," Ashitaka said, addressing the man again, "do you think your village would be kind enough to allow us shelter for a while?"

The man looked thrilled. "You bet every last one o'yer hairs you can! A visitor is always welcome! Err…is she comin, too?" he said, pointing a thumb in San's direction. "I'm not sure if they'll like her…somethin' too wild aboot her, y'know?"

Ashitaka shook his head. "It's either both of us, or neither, I'm afraid. San may seem intimidating at first, but she's only that way when she has to be. If she is left alone, she will have no qualms with you."

"Well…uh," the man stammered. "Aw, what the 'ell? Just be sure to mind yer manners, young one!" he said.

San simply narrowed her eyes at him.

But that seemed to be enough of an answer for him. He cackled again, and darted ahead. "Come on!" he shouted, waving them towards him. "We gotta get there soon! They're expectin me, and they'll have a nice pot o' soup waitin for us! Hurry!" 

He disappeared into the forest. 

"That man is insane," San said, indicating with her head the direction that he'd gone off in. 

"Maybe," Ashitaka said. "He certainly does seem to be a little…nervous. But give him some credit, San. He was ambushed by a very imposing figure!"

"Oh?" San asked, turning to face him. "Do you find me imposing?" she grinned, spreading her arms out in a mock-submissive form. 

"Oh yes," Ashitaka teased, "You are very imposing. Good thing you aren't that way all the time, eh? You've got a soft spot!"

San opened her mouth to say something when a piercing shrill yelled, "Hey, come on! I cannae wait all day fer ya!" 

__


	13. Too Late to Go Back

Yuugi Nocahan had been walking for twenty days on end

The man was always ahead of them, muttering incoherent phrases and occasionally turning back to make sure that his two followers were still there. 

A short time later, they passed through a break in the forest, and found themselves in a large, grassy area. Some people were further out, tending after some sheep, and both Ashitaka and San took note of the primitive village that lay before their eyes- nothing compared to the monstrous Iron Town they had left only a few days ago. 

As was customary, an outer wall surrounded the tiny village, and the houses were inside of its perimeter. 

San, unused to seeing such small housing, remarked, "It's so small!" 

"Well," the man piped up, turning to look at her, "I told you it'wasn't anythin large. Our ancestors found this little notch in the woods centuries ago. During the war, me thinks we were refugees and needed a good hidin place. Afterwards, the folks liked the place so much that they dinnae wanna to leave! We only got a small population, but everyone looks out for everyone else, and we git by just fine!"

"Who's that you're talking to, you old goat?" one of the shepherds shouted at him. "About time you decided to come home! Your wife needs to speak with you about your crops- winters almost here, you know!"

"Don't you be tellin' me what to do, Iemen! She knows perfectly well that I had to go an check my traps!"

"You thought you'd catch something? Kiron, you couldn't catch a snake if it bit you!"

"Hmph. Don't you be payin any attention to him, now," Kiron said to Ashitaka. "That one there doesn't like outsiders. Mebbie that's why he's a lonely shepherd, but jus you forget all about him! Everyone else'll be thrilled to see ya!"

"Okay," San murmured to Ashitaka, "I don't think I've gotten a good picture of this town in my mind. We've only seen two people from this town- one's crazy, and the other one's an aggravated loner. Do you think it's safe to go in?"

"I'm sure it'll be fine, San," Ashitaka soothed. "People who are isolated usually live quite peacefully. Aside from a minor few, all of them are quite amiable and kind hearted."

"Okay," San nodded, walking to the town. "I do like the size, though. It's much better than that stinky old Iron Town."

"There are some advantages to having a smaller town, yes," Ashitaka agreed, "but there are some disadvantages as well. The death rate can be much higher, and it is harder to defend, because there are less people."

"I don't think these people have to worry about anything like that," San said sarcastically. "The odds of anyone finding a village out here in the middle of nowhere has to be the luckiest person alive!"

"There are tiny villages like this scattered all throughout the countryside, San," Ashitaka informed her. "I wouldn't be surprised if Iron Town started out as a tiny little settlement like this."

As they approached the entrance, Kiron waved at the two to hurry up. "Ashitaka and…er…" he trailed off, waving his hand vaguely, "and party, this is my wife, Hinto," he said, wrapping his arm around the young woman standing next to him."

"How do you do?" Ashitaka said, bowing. "Your husband was kind enough to offer us shelter in your town for a little while."

"How thoughtful of him," Hinto said, smiling. "Visitors are always welcome here."

San glanced curiously from Hinto to Kiron. "Aren't you young? Why did you marry this man?" she blurted out. 

Hinto burst out laughing, and Kiron stammered, "Eh, w-what's that? Old, am I?"

"No, no," Ashitaka interceded, "that's not what she meant!"

But Kiron ignored him. "Now look here, young lady, I may be older than you, but I ain't old!" he said, drawing back the traveling hood that was covering his face. 

Ashitaka couldn't have been more surprised by what he saw. From the voice and speech, he had assumed that it would be the face of a haggard old man. Instead, he saw the healthy tone of a strong, light haired man who could be no more than his late twenties. 

San simply stared. After she regained her composure, she hastily said, "Please forgive me- I had no idea!"

Now Kiron laughed along with his wife. "It's no trouble at all, young one! It ain't the first time it's happened. Too bad me wife can't git it in her head that I'm still young!" he said, squeezing his wife with his arm.

"Oh, you!" Hinto chuckled, giving him a kiss. 

San cocked her head again, but refrained from saying anything.

"Well," Kiron said, turning to face the pair, "I suppose you're free to wander about anywhere you'd care ta. Why don't you come over ta my place for some o that soup I was talking about?" he said, putting his hand on Ashitaka's shoulder in a friendly manner. 

"It's very kind of you to offer," Ashitaka bowed. "It would be an honor."

"Good!" Hinto said, beaming. "It will take time to prepare. If you're back around dusk, I'm sure we'll be ready by then."

"We shall be back by dusk, then," Ashitaka said. After thanking Kiron and Hinto once more, couple turned and strolled down the small lane to some other part of the village, leaving San and Ashitaka at the entrance. As soon as they had left, Ashitaka prepared himself for the inevitable question that he knew that San was going to ask him…

"What were they doing?" she asked cautiously. "When she put her mouth on his! It looked like a mother bird feeding her children, but I know humans don't eat that way!" 

Despite himself, he couldn't help but smile. Of course, she wouldn't know what a kiss was. A wolf was not only unable to give a kiss, but would have no reason to. "It's like a human way of showing affection," he answered her, somewhat embarrassed. He never would have thought that one day he'd have to explain what a kiss was to a young woman.

"Oh," San said, absorbing the new piece of information. "Kind of like a hug?"

"Uh, sort of…" Ashitaka said, laughing half-heartedly. "It's a little different, but I suppose they're basically the same thing."

"I see…" San replied. "Well, I know you've hugged me before, but you haven't ever kissed me. Why's that?"

Ashitaka faltered, and felt his face turn a bright red. "San!" he said between gritted teeth. "It's not exactly the same thing! Kissing isn't something two people do lightly!"  
"Oh! Sorry," San said, casting her eyes down. She noticed that she had somehow embarrassed him. In spite of her efforts to stop herself, she couldn't help but feel elated at the sight of Ashitaka whenever he was like that. It made her feel happy, only a different kind of happy- a happy she had never felt before. Still, she didn't want him to be uncomfortable, so she offered, "I wasn't asking you to kiss me or anything. I was just wondering why you would hug, but not kiss. But if they're not the same thing, then I think I understand."

"Okay," Ashitaka chuckled, his face still a bit colored. She seemed to be able to embarrass him often, simply by asking an innocent question! "Well, I don't know about you, but I'm anxious to see what this town has to offer. Care to join me?" he said, holding out his arm.

"Sure!" San said, running off ahead to inspect the many different wares and goods that merchants were offering. So much for trying to hold hands, Ashitaka thought…

In spite of that, Ashitaka couldn't help but be impressed by the many products these merchants were selling. Even though the town was small and in a remote location, they had up to date and high-quality items for sale. A few merchants even said they owned rifles (But they were kept under the stall, so the buyer could never inspect the quality of _that _particular item until after he bought it for a not so inexpensive price. Odds were, though, that all sales were final, even if the rifles didn't work). 

San, meanwhile, busied herself by looking at all of the foods that the lady were selling. Most of them, in a predictable motherly fashion, took notice of San's young age and flocked to her, offering her many kinds of exotic foods for a much lower price than would otherwise be normal.

Ashitaka chuckled as he watched San kindly refuse their generous offers, although she hesitated briefly when one older woman offered her a piece of fruit…still, it didn't escape his eyes that San seemed to be behaving herself quite nicely with these women- probably because they were the same gender, and that, being in an entirely different town, she could start a clean slate with these townspeople; no grudges held. Or perhaps it was simply because she was getting used to people?

"San," Ashitaka called after her, "why don't you buy an apple from that kind lady? I'll pay for it, don't worry."

"Really?" San asked, her eyes beaming at the though of getting to taste a brand new fruit! When she went to select one, however, she was unable to identify it. "Which one is the apple?" she asked, puzzled.

Ashitaka cringed. If that didn't give away her kind of upbringing, surely nothing else would. But the woman didn't seem to notice, and took San's query as an inside joke, handing her the tender produce. 

"Eat up, girl," the woman said in a shaky old voice. "It'll help you grow up strong!"

"Thank you," Ashitaka and San said in unison, as the former pulled out a coin to pay for the small apple. 

"You're very welcome!" the old lady said kindly. "Good gracious, girl!" she piped up as San took an enormous bite out of the fruit, "don't eat it so quickly! And for heaven's sake, you don't eat the stem! Haven't you ever eaten an apple before?"

"Well," San replied, "N-"

"Of course she has," Ashitaka said, flashing the old woman a wide grin. "She's just pulling your leg, aren't you San?" Ashitaka said, pushing San further down the street. "Thank you!" 

After they were some distance away, San leaned over and asked, "Why wouldn't you let me answer?" 

"Well," Ashitaka began, "I didn't think it'd be smart to not let the townspeople know about your past. I mean, you've gotten off to a very good start with some of them; why complicate it by making others afraid of you?"

San cocked her head. "I guess you're right. But this sure is strange," she said, holding up the orange. "It's very bitter. I don't like it," she said bluntly.

Smiling, Ashitaka withdrew his tiny dagger and removed the 'bitterness' from San's hand. "You cut the peel off, first, San," Ashitaka explained, deftly skinning it. When he was finished, he handed it back to her. "It's very sticky, so I hope you don't mind."

"No, it's okay," San said, taking a small bite. "Mm, it's very good!" she exclaimed. "I like it better with the peel off! How come they don't have these in Iron Town?" 

Ashitaka shrugged. "Probably because…well…you know, I'm not really sure! That is strange. You'd think that anything this hidden village would have, Iron Town would have."

"Well, you must have eaten it from someplace," San argued. "Because Iron Town didn't have them and you still knew what they were, so you would've had to have eaten one somewhere else."

"I know we had some in my old village," Ashitaka said wistfully. "Still, you'd think that a hidden place like this would be less…economized."

"There ya are!" Kiron shouted from a distance as he spotted them. "Come along, now, dinner's on the table, and all that's lackin are guests!"

San and Ashitaka smiled and walked briskly over to where he was standing. 

"So, how do you enjoy our little town? Not much ta look at, eh, but we git bye."

"It's very impressive," Ashitaka conceded, taking one last glance at the many marketers. Why would so many marketers be needed in such a small town?

"Hey, Kiron! Who the hell have you brought to our town now?! You don't seem to quite get it! We don't like visitors!"

"Ya mean you don like visitors!" Kiron spat back as Iemen, the shepherd they had seen earlier, approached them. 

"Like what you say matters," came the livid reply. "You know what happened last time you brought someone out here! Damn near sold us out, he did!"

"Not all folks are like that!" Kiron. "A short time ago, I brought someone else like you," he said quietly to Ashitaka. "He was just wanderin in the woods, so I led him to our little ole town. Turned out that the bloody devil was a criminal. Stole a good bit of our gold and took our finest horses with him."

"And what makes you think this one isn't just like him?" Iemen said, giving Ashitaka a look that would have pierced armor. "He even brought along his little whore so she could 'distract' you while he made off with your goods!"

San growled menacingly. "Watch what you say, human," she sneered. "Had I not a change of heart, I would not hesitate to terminate your miserable life."

"Oh?" Iemen said in just as threatening a voice. "Would your heart change back if I, say…terminated your boyfriends life instead?" he said, quickly drawing a miniature dagger and making a small cut in Ashitaka's neck before he had a chance to react. 

San roared a furious snarl, and drew her own dagger, gathering her legs to leap at Ashitaka's assailant. 

Before she could do so, however, there was the sound of another sword being drawn, and it came crashing down on Iemen's, forcing it out of his hand.

Ashitaka blinked, surprised, and turned to see that it was Kiron who had removed Iemen's weapon. He must've had a long sword hidden under the many cloaks that he wore as clothing. 

"Lay a finger on either of them," Kiron said in perfect speech, "and you will regret it for the rest of your life." 

Ashitaka was startled by his new friends change of character. It almost seemed as if Kiron had been crouched over, for now he seemed taller- almost massive in stature. His piercing eyes blazed with calm, restrained power. Apparently, there was more to this man than met the eye.

"Damn you to hell!" Iemen yelled. "You're going to be the end of us!"

"Do not forget, I _am _the leader of this town," Kiron said evenly. "I would do nothing to endanger the lives of my people if I could prevent it. You should know that by now. Furthermore, if you take such a disliking to our guests, I suggest you keep away from them, because they will be staying with us for as long as they like."

Iemen just growled and stormed away, not before he picked his dagger up from the ground. 

Satisfied that the immediate danger was over, Kiron sheathed his long sword, and turned to look at his bemused friends. 

"You no doubt have many questions you wish to ask me now," he sighed softly. "Questions that I had hoped to avoid answering, but what's done is done," he finished, taking out a small cloth and handing it to Ashitaka. "Wipe your neck," he instructed, "you're bleeding."

San gasped and turned Ashitaka around to face her so she could inspect his neck. She then took the material and began to tenderly wipe the blood that was dripping down his neckline.

"Well," Kiron continued, "I will show you to my home. I will answer your questions there."

San and Ashitaka simply nodded in baffled confusion, following their massive guide, who had only minutes before seemed a crazy, idealistic man.

As was the fashion for most houses of small towns, the hut looked as if it had been built in a hurry. The inside betrayed the sense of simplistic measures, as all of the family's personal belongings were in the home. But even they were scarce. Kiron and Hinto were married, but without children, so there were very few personal items, aside from a few carved statuettes that signified certain forest creatures. 

"So how long have you been the head of the city?" Ashitaka asked, as he allowed himself to be served a large bowl of rice from Hinto. 

"I came here over a year ago," Kiron answered. "It wasn't my original intention, but it was inevitable. When I arrived, there was hardly anything here. I managed to erect a few sturdy lodgings, and ever so slowly, people began to trickle in."

"But how did they even know this place existed?" San injected, picking up a tiny mound of rice with her chopsticks. "I didn't even know we were close to a town until you told us so."

"Now that's the really big question," Kiron answered. "The reason I came here in the first place was because I was sent by the Emperor's Shogun."

Ashitaka nodded. "Then that would explain the manner in which you carry yourself. Do you disguise your voice so that people don't recognize your military background?"

"That would be most of the reason, yes," Kiron answered. "You'd be surprised how many people it's capable of fooling. Most of the people here know by now that it's not my real voice, but a lot of them don't suspect a thing."

"But that still doesn't answer the question of why this town is even here, or why you were sent here by this sh…shogun person," San asked. "Is it a secret?"

"Yes and no," Kiron replied. "I was sent by the Shogun to keep an eye on the villagers. It's my job to make sure that they stay where they are; namely, in this town. The Emperor has seen to it that they are supplied with all of the materials he deems necessary for them to survive, and he is even kind enough to send them a few of his closest merchant friends so that they can share their wears with the townspeople."

"Are they outcasts?" Ashitaka asked. "I've never heard of people being isolated from a particular place for no apparent reason. They must be prisoners, or else they have simply fallen to the bad graces of the Shogunate."

Kiron sighed. "You have named the situation perfectly," he said slowly. "As you are no doubt aware, the Dynasty is in great peril. Idealists and liberalists roam our land, spreading poison and dissention among the people about the Empire. Their goal is to eliminate the empire completely, and set up their own system of government. The people here are simply prisoners of war, in a sense- rebels that were captured and spared the fate of execution. When they were first exiled, they did fairly well for themselves, but soon they started to die off. The Shogun sent my predecessor to try and rectify the problem, but it got even worse. I was, therefore, sent."

"But wouldn't that mean the reason these rebels are spreading bad news about the Dynasty is because it's doing something wrong?" San asked. "If the leader of a clan is wise and good to his people, then they would have no quarrel with the Emperor."

Hinto, from her quiet position next to her husband, chuckled softly. "It's not that simple, I'm afraid, child. There is corruption, even in the midst of the royal bloodline- perhaps even in the Shogunate. There is no one person who rules this country anymore, and that is why there is so much confusion. Some people are trying to hold on to the old code, while others have begun spreading new ideas. The problem, therefore, lies within the system, not within the Dynasty."

"Then why don't they change the system?" San queried further.

"Think of it this way, San," Ashitaka said quietly to her. "Try to compare it to your own clan. You said so yourself that the philosophy of your tribe was deep and wise. What if some of the related members of that clan tried to change everything? Tried to rearrange the code because they claimed it would make it better. To do such a thing is not only difficult, but often deadly."

"I'm glad you seem to share my opinion on the matter, then," Kiron said simply. "I had hoped you wouldn't argue with me over the idea of holding these people here."

Ashitaka shrugged. "What's done is done. These people are here because they chose to be here. They knew the consequences, and they did it anyway, so as long as they're okay with that, then I have no quarrel over them. He seems to be treating them very well, and anyway, I do not wish for a quarrel with the Emperor. I have enough problems of my own, as it is."

Kiron raised an inquisitive eyebrow to this, but said nothing. 

"But how do you keep the people from leaving?" San inquired.

"I was not sent here alone," Kiron responded. "I have guards patrolling the outskirts of this village night and day. Besides many of the people like it here, and don't want to leave. Who knows? Maybe one day my quiet little village will become a thriving economy. You know you are welcome to stay here for as long as you like. You are under no obligation to, of course, but I would enjoy the company of someone that I don't have to keep my eye on."

"I understand how you might feel that way," Ashitaka said. "I thank you for your offer, but I really can't stay that long. I'm a danger to the people here, and I need to find an isolated place. As a matter of fact, I was on my way to the mountain to be by myself before we came across you."

"I don't suppose your situation is something to be conversed about lightly?" Kiron said, grinning. "Well, all the same, whatever you do is fine by me. If you'd like, I can spare some of my guards to help you on your way. Winter is almost here, and if you're planning on staying there, you'll need to erect a shelter for you and your wife to be able to make it through the winter."

"Wife?!" San choked, her face turning a shad darker.

Ashitaka smiled. "No, Kiron, San is not my wife. She is my very dear friend, and she's accompanying me on my travels."

"I see," the other said. "Well, either way, you'll still need help getting settled. I think it'll be okay if I spare a few guards, eh, Hinto? Let me know when you're rested from your journey, so I can prepare your escorts. Meanwhile, Hinto will show you to your quarters."

Ashitaka bowed low, and San mimicked him to the best of her abilities. 

"Thank you very much, sir," Ashitaka said. "Your help is most kind and appreciated."

Kiron waved the thanks away with his hand. "Nonsense. After all, it's the least I could do to repay you for savin me from dat evil wolf person!" he said, reverting back to his old accent a bit. 

This time, San laughed along with Ashitaka, as the joke was done in good taste. "Why didn't you defend yourself from me?" San piped up. "From your performance a while ago, it looked like you could've provided me with a good challenge," she said, grinning evilly. 

"Perhaps, although I think you'd find me more difficult than you realize," Kiron answered just as mischievously. "But as for why I didn't attack- you recall how I said there are guards posted? Yes? Well, one of them spotted you from a distance, but didn't recognize you as one of the townspeople, so he could not confront you. His only option was to get me to inspect, and I tried to stay out of sight, but apparently it didn't work," he said, flashing San a grin. "You found me, but I couldn't attack you because you were simply civilians. To attack you would have been dishonorable." 

San raised her eyebrows in admiration. "Very noble of you," she said approvingly. 

"I'm glad you think so. Now, Hinto will show you to your rooms. Rest well, and remember: you can stay for as long as you like."

"We will," Ashitaka said, helping San stand up. They then followed Hinto out of the main hut and into a small courtyard in the back. There, a small, private hut was standing there, inviting weary travelers to rest.

"My husband insisted that one be made to house anyone that passed through here," Hinto informed the couple. "He seems to have taken a liking to you two, but he does that with almost everyone. He's a very kindhearted man. But as for resting materials, you will find everything you need to inside. Sleep well, children," she said, turning to leave Ashitaka and San in the courtyard. 

San waited for the woman to leave, looking around and fidgeting nervously. "Well," she said slowly, looking anywhere but at Ashitaka, "good night. I hope you sleep we-"

"San, wait," Ashitaka interrupted, holding up his hand. "Why don't you sleep in the hut? It'd be good for you to sleep in a bed every once in a while, and don't worry- I don't mind sleeping outside."

"But-" San objected. "But why do you have to sleep outside? I mean, uh," she stammered, as Ashitaka gently grinned at her. "You can sleep in the hut, too, if you'd like. I trust you," she said, staring squarely at his eyes, as if trying to probe the depths of his soul. 

Ashitaka simply stared back in appreciation. He took her hand into his own and said in a soft voice, "Thank you, San. It means a lot to me that you trust me enough to let me sleep in the same den with you. However, it isn't necessary. I shall sleep outside, and you can sleep in the den."

San cast her eyes downward and nodded slowly. "Well, if you're sure that's what you want…good night, then, Ashitaka," she said again. "Sleep well."

"You, too," he answered her, staring after her as she slowly worked her way over to the hut. He smiled inwardly when San didn't close the door- most likely because she didn't have a good concept of what a door was for, but it didn't matter. As far as he knew, San slept in her clothes anyway, so she need not fear any violation of privacy.

Settling himself down on the soft soil and making himself comfortable, Ashitaka laid his head on his arm and went to sleep. 

San was startled out of her sleep by the sound of crashing thunder. Odd. She must've been too preoccupied with the town to notice the weather. Ashitaka, if he had already awakened, had probably taken shelter elsewhere, there being no point to sit out in what would soon become rain. However, it wasn't raining yet, so, being an avid thunderstorm watcher, she appropriately dressed herself and exited the small hut.

If there was ever anything that ever caused her to become emotional, it was the power of a thunderstorm. Back at her own den, whenever it was like this, she would sit out on the peak of the mountain, watching the streaks of light blaze across the sky. The flash perked her senses, and almost every time, she shivered with excitement, and every time the thunder responded, she felt the vibrations deep within her, lifting her spirits.

However, seeing as there was no roof nearby, she had to make do with sitting under the overhang of the hut- she could still see clearly enough, though. Looking up, she stared at the sky in awe, and she smiled each time the lightning ripped across the sky, making it glow in a vibrant shade of pink. 

From the distance of the covered merchant grounds, Ashitaka watched San as she eagerly stared at the sky. She was so beautiful just sitting there when there was nothing distracting her. At times like these, he could see her in her true nature, without being influenced by other people.

She must have taken off her white covering to sleep, for she only had on her purple kimono, which made her look all the more beautiful to him. Such a simple creature, still unpolluted by the modern ways of mankind, though not all modernizations would have done her harm- he had one day hoped to see her in a stunning ballroom gown made of the finest silks, so he could dance with her. Well, first he would have to teach her how to dance, but he would teach her! Then he would ask her for a dance!

A brilliant streak split across the sky, lighting her up completely for him to see. Her eyes sparkled with excitement, and her face was exuberant. He wanted to sit with her and watch the storm with her. To sit with San with his arms around her, and to whisper how he loved her.

For this reason he knew he could not sit by her. He truly did love her, but he did not want to scare San away. He wasn't entirely convinced that she loved him the same way he did her, because many of her ideas about love differed so drastically from his, and trying to confess eternal love was definitely something she could easily take the wrong way. Because of this, he had long ago opted to wait for her to tell him about her true feelings, whatever they may be, so that he'd know she was being completely honest with herself, and with him. 

Then, Ashitaka saw San lift her hand up, as if she was holding an invisible item. Curious, Ashitaka leaned forward a bit, but he felt a tiny raindrop hit him on the head. So she had known when the rain was coming. He shook his head. He would give almost anything to have the kind of ability San had to read nature.

Lightning flashed again, this time accompanied by a loud clap of thunder. San jumped with glee, and clapped her hands softly together. She looked around some more, and Ashitaka's heart skipped a beat when her eyes came to rest on him. So, she'd finally spotted him…

At first, she glanced down, almost as if she was embarrassed. She quickly regained her composure and stood up and started walking over to Ashitaka, which completely unnerved him. 

When she got near him, he stood up and put his hands behind his back, nervously.

"Rough night, huh?" he said, trying to act casual.

"Not really," San replied. "I like storms a lot- they're really exciting, don't you think?"

Ashitaka shrugged. "I suppose," he said. "But I didn't come over here to watch the storm- I came over here to get out of the rain that I assumed was coming."

San nodded and looked around. "I'd say you were right about the rain. It looks like it's going to get a lot heavier. Will you be all right out here?"

Ashitaka hung his head. "Yes, I think I'll be okay."

"In that case, would you like to watch the storm with me?" San asked, holding out her hand. 

At first, this surprised Ashitaka, but then he remembered that he had held his own hand out to her earlier that day. She must have noticed this and was trying to mimic him in some way.

Not wanting to discourage her, he slowly (although agreeably) took her hand into his own. San's hand was rough with use, yet compared to his own, they were as soft as petals on a flower, and her fist fit perfectly into his palm. That feeling alone was enough to make him a bit light headed and dizzy. It must have been the same for her, because her face had turned a shade darker, and she avoided his gaze, although she still led him back over to where she was sitting.

"I always enjoyed watching storms as a cub," San said abruptly, breaking the uncomfortable silence. 

"Is that so?" Ashitaka inquired, ignoring the use of the word "cub" to describe herself. 

"Yes. I was always fascinated with the way the lightning and thunder always go back and forth. And when the lightning flashes, it lights up the sky into all sorts of pretty colors."

Ashitaka nodded, absent-mindedly. "It almost makes it look as pretty as you," he said softly, still gazing upward.

San gasped and turned to Ashitaka, not knowing whether she was going to hug him or tackle him playfully. "You…you…stop being mean!" she said defiantly. "You know how all of your compliments make me feel light headed, and besides- I know I'm not _that _pretty," she finished, folding her arms. 

"You're that pretty to me," Ashitaka pleaded. "And you always will be, as far as I'm concerned."

"Okay, slow down, there" San commanded, putting her hand on her forehead. "You just did it- made me get really dizzy. You! Now I'm gonna start getting tired, soon!"

She swung her softly clenched fist to hit him, and Ashitaka complied by letting her connect to his upper arm. "It's too late for you to be up, anyway," he chided her. "You should be asleep."

San giggled. "Are you trying to tell me what to do?" she queried. "Well, after all of your flattery, I feel like I could get to sleep pretty easily," and she laid down where she was.

Deciding not to question the location in which she decided to rest, Ashitaka followed suit, laying down close enough to her so that he would more than likely be able to tell when she got up the next morning. He didn't particularly like the idea of her running around the town without him, although Ashitaka didn't think she'd be in any danger. The townspeople would most likely be in danger if San decided to lose her temper. 

Snickering softly to himself, he dwelled on these thoughts a bit longer, until his eyes drooped, and he drifted off to sleep, unaware that simply a few houses down, an entirely different kind of conversation was going on between two people.

__


	14. The Balance Falls, But Love Can Still Bl...

Yuugi Nocahan had been walking for twenty days on end

Kiron banged his fist angrily on the table. "What are you saying?!" he demanded.

The hooded man simply smiled. "Calm yourself, Kiron," he said in a low tone. "Shouting will only end up giving you a sore head. Besides, you heard exactly what I said. Your orders are to remove the trespassers from this village. You already knew that you were supposed to kill anyone who stumbled onto it, so you decided their fate by bringing them here in the first place."

"What did you want me to do? Did you want me to kill them in the forest, unsuspecting?"

"Would that have been so bad? You have been in battles before, brave Kiron. You have killed before. Killing these two would not have been difficult." 

Kiron gritted his teeth. "I'm not talking about difficulty. I'm talking about ethics! There's a difference between killing someone in battle and killing them in cold blood!"

The man chuckled behind his hood. "Nevertheless, you will kill them. You know my master doesn't like it when his orders aren't obeyed. No one must know about this town, and that reminds me- after having already known what must be done, you offered them _help_ to leave and go live in the mountains! May I inquire as to what possessed you to do that? It had better be good answer- I'd hate to have to report this."

Kiron sighed, defeated. "I don't want bloodshed. I fought well in your battles. I did not mind being transferred to look after this town, because I thought I would be able to get away from the stench of death. I don't want to kill anyone."

The man snorted. "Well, what did you tell them? I saw you talking to them earlier today."

"I told them exactly what I told you I'd tell anyone that showed up. Simply, that the people here were exiles from society."

"A very plausible story," the man said thoughtfully. "I suppose the people here are exiles, but of a different type…"

Abruptly, he stood up from his place at the table, and Kiron did the same. "Well, I shall report back to our master. I will tell them that you've already killed the couple, so that will give you at least another day to get the job done."

"But wait!" Kiron interjected. "I don't want to kill anyone!"

"I know that," the hooded man said countered coldly. "That's why I'm going to tell him you already did. That way…you will _have _to, unless you want the entire Shogunate after you and your family."

Kiron's face flushed. "Are your experimentations that important to your precious Shogunate?!" he screamed, enraged at the man's insinuations. "You know I never approved of such things, but I've kept my mouth shut, even after all this time! Why must you always use my family as motivation? For that matter, why do you need me at all? Why can't you get somebody else to watch after your specimens?!"

"Because, a man of your talents must be put to good use," came the answer simply. "And who knows? Perhaps you are a prisoner here, yourself. Have you ever considered the possibility that while you were looking after these people as they were tested, that you were not being tested as well? You must realize by now that you've certainly had the opportunity to be exposed to elements."

Kiron clenched his fists. The thought had actually occurred to him many times, but he didn't care. All that mattered was keeping his family safe. "So," he said softly and slowly, "I must remain here. I already accepted that. I have also allowed these…experiments to go on, even on myself, and I accept that as well. But killing these people?" He faltered, hesitating.

The hooded man walked towards the door. "Well, far be it from me to change your 'ethics'. Still, you know the consequences if you don't. Your family, remember? But I don't think you'll have to worry about them- they always come first. So, will you do it, or won't you? You have about a day to think about it," he murmured, chuckling as he left an enraged Kiron behind him.

Ashitaka felt something prodding his arm in his sleep.

"San," he groaned, opening his eyes sleepily, "stop it! Oh! Kiron, I'm sorry, I didn't know it was you!"

"Save that for later," Kiron growled. "Get up- both of you," he commanded.

"What's going on?" San asked, rubbing her eyes and shaking her head. "I smell sweat…fear. Is everything all right?"

"Yes, yes," Kiron eased, "everything's fine. Now listen to me, and don't ask questions. This is going to sound strange, but I want you to do it, and quickly! You have to leave this town immediately. I've already had my wife gather your things and prepare some food for you, and it's waiting for you at the city's back entrance-"

"Wait a minute-" Ashitaka began.

"Don't interrupt!" Kiron spat, which immediately shut Ashitaka up. "The secluded mountains you seek are only a few more days journey from here, but you must not stop there! Beyond those mountains lies grassy plains- much more suitable for living, especially with the oncoming winter. If you hurry, you will be able to make it before it gets too cold. Now go!" he whispered fiercely. 

"But wait! What's all this about?" San asked, getting up onto her feet.

There was a sound of iron sliding against iron, and Kiron suddenly had a sword in his hand, pointing it directly at San's face.

"I said don't ask question's!" he growled. "Do you want me to kill you here and now? You cannot be here! I should never have brought you here! Your life is in danger as long as you are here, but there is still time to escape. I have orders to terminate both of you, but since they think I'll do it anyway, that gives you a few days head start!"

"But why do they want to kill us? And who is they?" Ashitaka asked, now wide awake. From what he could tell, somebody didn't like strangers here- most likely nobody was supposed to know about this town.

"They want to kill you," Kiron whispered, "because nobody from the outside is allowed here. This village belongs to the Emperor and his chemists. Combinations of herbal supplements are distributed here secretly in the food, air, water- everything. The people here are tests for medicines and mutations- something that no one can ever know about. That's why they want you dead! I can give you another reason too, though," he added, sheathing his sword and leaning in closer to Ashitaka. "I recognize your name. I didn't tell it to my advisor, though, and it's a good thing, too. Your efforts during Lord Asano's attack on Lady Eboshi's Iron Town have finally reached the Emperor's ears. He had secretly ordered Asano to attack Iron Town to try and control it for himself, but it was stopped. So now, because Iron Town is too profitable (and impenetrable), he cannot destroy it, but he is very angry about the whole situation. He heard that you had a big part to play in the counter-attack's success, Ashitaka, and you will be a wanted man, soon. That's all the more reason for you to go, now! We have wasted enough precious time as it is!" he finished, turning around and walking away in the darkness.

Ashitaka and San just stood there for a few moments, unable to say anything. Almost everywhere they went, trouble seemed to inevitably follow. 

"I suppose it's a good thing I was trying to disappear, anyway," Ashitaka commented, breaking the silence. "I had heard Eboshi wondering if the Emperor actually had anything to do with Asano's attack…I wonder if she'll ever know?"

"She's smart for a human," San said, putting a comforting hand on Ashitaka's shoulder. "I'm sure she'll figure it out soon, if she hasn't already. Kiron is right, though. If we're in danger here, we should leave right now."

"Okay," Ashitaka agreed, heading towards the rear end of the town. 

True to his word, Kiron had all of their things in a neat bundle next to the gate that surrounded the village. Gathering them quickly, they climbed over the fence and ran at a quick pace towards the cover of the forest.

After they had been running for quite some time, Ashitaka and San took a small break to rest their legs just as the sun began to rise. 

There was no chatter. There was no more mood for play. It was as if the entire purpose of the journey, to console each other over Ashitaka's impending death, had been defeated. Rather than enjoying the scenery, so to speak, they were running for their very lives! On top of that, they now had to travel even farther! 

Ashitaka hesitated at that thought. It would not be right for San to have to do that. She needed to protect her own forest. Perhaps she had already been thinking of that? Whenever he glanced over at her, her head hung low, as if she was deep in thought.

"I know what you're thinking," Ashitaka said lowly, helping her to get it out without having to wheedle them into the conversation.

San looked up at him with her blue eyes, innocently. 

"You're thinking about what to do. Will you go on, or won't you?" Ashitaka stated. "I would advise against it. We're already in enough trouble as it is, and besides- you need to protect your new forest. I'll be able to handle it from here," he said, regretting every word of it. He didn't want her to leave, but he had to think of what was best for her.

"But…" San stammered. "I wanted it to be our forest, together- yours and mine. I want to be with _you_, Ashitaka, not the forest. Over time, I've come to realize that I cannot have both, even though…even though I know that the forest is a part of me, and I cannot abandon it. Oh, Ashitaka, why can't we just go back there and live in peace?" she cried, burying her head in his shoulder. "I don't want to leave you! Please come back!" 

San began to whimper in his arm, shivering, as if she were cold. 

Ashitaka slowly brought his arms up around her, and when she did not shudder, he embraced her tightly, as she continued hiding her face in the cleft of his neck. "I can't go back, San," he said, simply. "Nothing must be chanced. I have to be as far away from people as I can be…even you, San. I could never live with myself if I took you away from all the creatures that you love- your brothers, the little kodamas, the forest…"

"But…but…" San faltered. "I think I…Ashitaka, I think I love _you_, too."

Ashitaka's heart skipped a beat, and he reflexively squeezed her tighter- which she seemed to enjoy, for she had stopped shivering now.

"I won't leave you, Ashitaka. I won't leave you to die out in the middle of nowhere all by yourself. I'm sure my brothers will understand. They will be the guardians of the forest from now on…" San finished slowly. 

Despite himself, Ashitaka was inclined to agree with her. After all, isn't this what he always dreamed of?! But what about…

"San, what about when I die…you'll be left alone, by yourself. There will be no one to protect you," Ashitaka argued. "And what if you get infected by me? There's no reason for you to die as well!"

San's eyes opened, and she raised her head to look straight at Ashitaka. "If I die by you, then that is reason enough. I have no future in that place, Ashitaka," she said compellingly. "My future is with you, in life or in death. If you die, then I will be there to die with you, and if you live, then so much the better! But as long as I am near you, I will never be alone, because…" she hesitated.

Ashitaka gazed at her gently. "Because I love you, too," he finished for her, staring into her eyes.

Almost immediately, San's blue eyes seemed to grow brighter on their own accord, as if a new fire had been raised within them.

"You…love me?" San asked, unbelieving, to which Ashitaka nodded solemnly. "I think I've waited all my life to hear those words," she breathed. Her body felt light, and she had no choice but to collapse into Ashitaka's warm, gentle grasp again, her head pressed against his shoulder. "I know my mother loved me," she continued, "and my brothers as well, but…not like this. No one has ever loved me as much as you do, Ashitaka. I feel…I feel like a part of me was dead, but now it's alive again."

"I know," Ashitaka agreed. "I feel it, too. I've never felt this way before in my life, San. Do you really want to come with me?" he asked softly. "You don't have to if you don't want to…" he trailed off.

In response, San lifted her arms up slowly, as if she were exploring new territory, and returned Ashitaka's embrace in equal measure, if not greater.

Ashitaka almost gasped. He felt like he was going to burst into tears! He had waited for this moment for so long! He never wanted it to end!

"San!" he choked, shifting so that she would be more comfortable. "Thank you, San!" he whispered. "Thank you! I was afraid- afraid that when you left, I would be alone. I didn't want to be alone, but I didn't want to make you come…"

"I wanted to come," San replied evenly. 

"You did…and I was also afraid of dying," he breathed. "Not so much afraid of death itself, but of dying alone, and never telling you how much I loved you. Living a life unfulfilled and…empty."

With each pause, his hold around her lessened in force, and became more soothing- gentle. 

"It wasn't empty," San countered, her own heart feeling as if it would fly away. "You've saved me, Ashitaka. I owe you everything. Even that night, a long time ago, the second time I met you…I saw it in your eyes. You didn't hate me like all the other humans did. You taught me that not all humans are evil, and you gave me something that can never be replaced: you gave me a piece of my body and mind I didn't even know I had lost…you gave it back to me, even after all the trouble I'd caused you. I will never forget that."

San brought her head up close to his. Something was urging her. Something she had seen people do before- to show affection. Something special. Leaning over, she brushed her lips up against Ashitaka's, praying to whatever gods were listening that she was doing it right. She didn't want to startle or scare him away- not now. 

It seemed as if she had done something right after all, though. Ashitaka responded by facing her directly, and slowly brought his own lips to meet with hers in a gentle kiss.

At that very moment, San's heart melted. So _this _was what she had been missing all of her life! Suddenly she felt so complete…so whole. As if half of her was missing until this moment, and Ashitaka provided the other half!

Almost by reflex, San shifted her arms around Ashitaka's back, drawing him closer to her. He did the same- wrapping his arms around her so tight that she thought they would melt into one another. 

San almost whimpered when Ashitaka abruptly parted their bond, bringing his lips away from hers. He gazed at her, his eyes glowing with a fire to match San's in intensity.

"Thank you, San," he said softly. "I love you."

"I love you, too," she responded, leaning against him, as if begging for support- to be held.

Though he had broken their kiss, Ashitaka had no desire to remove his arms from around San's body. He only wished they could stay like this forever…

Shifting his weight, he settled himself against the trunk of a large tree, and laid his head back. San shifted with him, likewise not removing her arms, and lay her head down on his chest.

Due to the lack of respite from the previous night, they both fell asleep in that position almost instantly, despite their current situation. But what of it? They had a few days before anyone found out about anything. That would give them plenty of time to get a good head start if they ran, and besides…nothing was going to take this moment away from them- not even the gods, themselves, could've convinced Ashitaka and San to put such things aside and continue on their journey. The journey would wait forever, but this…this would last only for a little while. 

__


	15. Catching Up

Yuugi Nocahan had been walking for twenty days on end

From above the canopy of the forest, San could see that the sun had now fully risen. From its current position, she determined that they hadn't been asleep too long, but from this point forward, every second counted. 

While they were resting (and as so often happens when people rest) they had changed positions so that Ashitaka was no longer sitting against the tree, but lying alongside it. San, likewise, had drifted from Ashitaka's grasp and had somehow managed to curl up into a tiny ball in a pile of leaves a few meters away. Now that she was awake, though, she slowly made her way back to her friend.

"Ashitaka," she cooed softly, shaking him lightly with her hands.

Ashitaka's eyes blinked open, and he sat up suddenly, brushing the leaves out of his hair. "How long were we asleep?" he asked loudly.

"It's okay," San answered, "we weren't asleep that long. I thought it would be about time to get moving, though," she added. "If we have to be over the mountains in a few days, we're going to have to really move. Luckily, we're only a few hours away from their base."

Ashitaka nodded. "Right. Now I know that you probably don't have any trouble running long distance, but you won't be carrying anything, so make sure you don't leave me behind, okay?" he asked.

San grinned widely. "You know I'm not going to leave you behind!" she said, punching him on the arm. 

Ashitaka ignored her playful attitude and picked up the few possessions they had left to them. All in all, it amounted to only a weeks supply of food, some equipment to make a tent, or at least a semi-decent shelter, and the weapons, which both Ashitaka and San always carried with them. Aside from the weapons, all of it had been conveniently packaged into one, large case that could be slung around the shoulder.

Once they started running, Ashitaka noticed that San no longer ran ahead of him, as she seemed obliged to have done for the many days they had been traveling. Now, she ran right beside him, so close that if he were to misstep, he would probably fall into her. He didn't see that happening anytime soon, though. As they got closer to the mountain, the trees began to disappear, and were replaced by open spaces and a few large boulders.

"Once we get to the base, we might be able to find a trail of some sort," San shouted over the wind as they ran. "If we can find that, it'll make it a lot easier to get over."

Ashitaka shifted the case over his neck so he could use both of his hands to run. "Do you think there will even be one?" he asked.

"There must be," San pointed out. "These are the mountains that Lord Okkoto would've had to cross to get here."

"What makes you so sure?" Ashitaka queried.

"In the wolf tribe, these mountains are called The Kyoukaisen. In your tongue, I think it means border. These mountains mark the end of the Wolf Clan's territory. They make up a chain of mountains that forms a sort of semi-circle around the Clan's province."

"You're saying that Okkoto's jurisdiction is on the other side of these mountains?" Ashitaka seemed to vaguely recall a conversation Moro and Okkoto had had while he was laying by the Forest Spirit's pool. Okkoto had mentioned that they had traveled, coming from a different mountain. Could there be more mountains that laced the countryside beyond the ones that he saw right now, in front of him?

"Yes, exactly. The only other mountains he could have come from are from the south, and those are littered with human villages," San said, putting emphasis on _littered_.

Ashitaka grinned. He would've counterattacked her verbal cut on his species, but all this talking was making it difficult to breathe and run at the same time. So, if these truly were the same mountains Okkoto had used, would he have to have taken a trail? That seemed most likely. From what he could recall, Okkoto had been very old and weak- so much so that cavorting over a mountain would've been extremely difficult. But where would they even start looking for a trail?

"Do you suppose there's a valley of some sort that runs through the mountains?" Ashitaka asked San. "Perhaps it cuts right between them so that we won't have to do any climbing at all."

"I'd thought of that already," San remarked, "but what if it rains? Or if there's a landslide?"

Ashitaka winced. You really didn't want either of those if you were in a valley surrounded by tall mountains. "Won't you be able to tell if it's going to rain?" he asked. "If there is a valley, it would cut a lot of time."

"Yes, I suppose," San said thoughtfully, looking up at the sky. "It doesn't look like it's going to rain anytime soon. I suppose if there_ is _a valley, we should take it." 

"All…right," Ashitaka winced. All of this running and talking had now taken its toll on him- he had a terrible stitch in his side, and he was forced to reduce his speed to a brisk walk. 

"Hm…" San commented. "Not bad for human standards. You've run a very long distance, and carrying something, too. Not to mention all the talking we did," she added.

"You're not tired at all?" Ashitaka asked, looking up at her face. "Well, I guess I should know better than to ask something like that. You can probably run forever…but even if you were tired, you'd be too proud to tell me, wouldn't you?" Ashitaka said with a quick smirk.

San waved his comment away with her hand. "So what did you do different that makes you so strong and agile? I mean, most of the other humans I've come across couldn't run half as far as you did."

"Well," Ashitaka began, "being the future leader of a clan does have its advantages. Since I was very little, physical and mental exercises took up a large part of my day. I suppose that because of my situation, it was my duty to be the most fit, in stamina and perception."

"So you were trained to be the best?" San asked slyly. 

"Yes, and it paid off, too!" After a few moments, he added, "Now I can proudly stand in the shadow of the Mononoke!" It was intended to be only half serious, but San seemed to take it to heart. Her eyes lit up like jewels, and she held her head up and puffed her chest out proudly.

"You don't have to stand beneath me," San replied. "I don't want you to, either. You are…my equal," she said hesitantly. Then with more certainty: "Yes, you are my equal! We are on the same level! All that I do and say mirrors you, and it goes the other way around, too!"

Ashitaka was a bit shaken by this. He was her equal? Did she know the weight of what she was saying? Perhaps she was putting herself on too high a pedestal (but why not? She was raised to be that way, after all), because in her mind, she was a god. Hence, for her to say that he was her equal, she was saying that either he had ascended to godhood…or she had come off of that pedestal, recognizing that there was someone else out there, a _human_ no less, that could stand up to her without shame. Since a human could never be a god, he was more inclined to believe it was the second reason. She had effectively lowered herself to human standards for his sake.

"San, I…" Ashitaka stammered. "I don't know what to say! I am honored! You mustn't so flatter one as unworthy as I."

San sighed. "Must I repeat myself, or did I not just hear the word 'unworthy' escape from your lips? Yes, Ashitaka, you are worthy. It is really I who am unworthy of you," she added softly. "I was blinded by my hate and rage passed down to me from my mother. You saw beyond hate, on both sides, and you tried to make amends so that the forest and the humans could live together peacefully. Perhaps it is an impossible wish, but at least you tried! I did not even try…I was only interested in protecting our forest. I allowed my anger to get the better of me, while you remained pure." San turned her head the other way so Ashitaka couldn't look at her. 

"No, San! What are you saying?" Ashitaka said, stopping to grip San's shoulders to make her look at him. "It wasn't hatred that made you kill humans! Perhaps it was part of it for the injustices they did to you, but I think that what it really was was a lack of understanding! You could only see one side of the story because you only _knew _one side! San, you did the only thing you knew to do! As a wolf defends it's territory, so you did, too! You cannot be held responsible for something that would come naturally to someone placed in a situation similar to yours!" San's lower lip quivered as he spoke. "San, my hands are stained with human blood, as well," Ashitaka continued. "No one is perfect. If you feel that for some reason you don't deserve companionship because you're too evil, then no one could be together!"

The look that she gave him froze him mid speech. It was as if she was resigned to something- as if she was standing on a wire, and was about to fall, but to which side? "Do I even desire companionship?" San put simply. 

Ashitaka hesitated, trying to think of the best thing to say. Apparently, San had been shook up about this for a long time. "I desire it," Ashitaka said, releasing his hands from her shoulders and lowering his eyes. Now it was reversed, he thought sourly. Only a few minutes ago, it had been San that was unable to look him in the eyes. 

"Do you?" San asked further. "With whom?"

Ashitaka lifted his eyes to look directly into San's. Everything was riding on what he said next. There would be no turning back afterwards, and that feeling made both Ashitaka and San's hearts quicken. The burden of the decision was heavy, but hopefully he would be able to say what they both wanted to hear. 

"I-" Ashitaka began, taking a deep breath. The commitment would be sealed after this moment, but he no longer cared. All he knew was that he loved San, and that he wanted to be with her forever. "I desire it with you," he finished, letting out a low sigh and casting his eyes down again. 

San smiled gently, all the worry leaving her eyes. "I desire your companionship, too," she said, reaching out to hold his hand in her own. His fingers clasped around hers as soon as she did so.

There was no more need for words. As the feeling had begun last night, now the hole had been completely filled- the hole that every person carries in their heart until they find that special person. __

As if their minds were connected, they both turned and started running towards the mountain's base. Sure enough, there was a low valley that would hopefully lead them straight to the other side…to their future…together. They did not unclasp their hands as they ran, and the sensation made them feel as if they could run forever. Their hearts were so light. 

"San," Ashitaka said as they ran, "I want you to promise me something."

"What?" San asked, keeping her eyes straight ahead.

"I want you to promise me that no matter what happens, you stay right next to me so I can protect you. I know I won't be around forever, but…while I am here, I want you to feel like you can rely on me for anything you need."

"Ashitaka, I already rely on you for everything!" San laughed. "You've saved my life so many times, I don't know how I can ever repay you. Hopefully, someday I'll be able to make it up to you."

"Why would you need to make it up to me?" Ashitaka countered. "I love you. I don't need to keep a tally with you," he said, chuckling.

"Well, I want you to promise me something, then," San said abruptly. "I want you to promise me that you will try your hardest to live a life that makes you happy. I still refuse to accept the fact that you'll die soon, but I know that you will die someday, as every living creature does. Up until that time, I want you to promise me that you take whatever path you've set for yourself, in the past, and in the future."

"I will," he said solemnly. "And I'll try my very hardest to succeed on that path, so that my love will be worthy of you."

"Oh, you!" San said, releasing his hand to give him a playful shove. "You know just how to spoil a moment, bringing up something like that!"

"Okay, okay," Ashitaka grinned. "Hey, I'll bet I can beat you to the mountain!" he said as he suddenly darted off.

"Hey, that's cheating!" San called after him. "Well, I suppose I should give _you_ a head start, anyway!" she added. 

After she waited a few more seconds, she took off like a bolt of lightning. She had only come close to pushing herself as hard as she could while she was either fighting or training. After all, it wasn't good to run out of energy in the middle of battle, but this time she decided to give every ounce of strength in her body so that she could show off to her new mate. She wanted to make him proud of her.

Gritting her teeth, she worked her legs even faster. Ashitaka was carrying something, so maybe that's why he seemed to be moving so slow to her, but still, she tore past him so quickly that he let out a startled cry of surprise. To him, she looked like a white blur- a barely visible figure that ran as fast as the winds of heaven!

Not bothering to stop, San slammed into a protruding rock, and immediately turned around, her mouth opened wide with a giddy laughter. She had gone so fast that she actually stood there and waited for Ashitaka for at least another ten seconds before he finally came to a halt in front of her. His eyes and dropped jaw very obviously portrayed a sense of awe, to which San gave him a smug grin.

"You ran…uh, pretty fast," Ashitaka said stupidly, scratching his head. "You still have to keep your promise to me and teach me how to run and hunt like you do, you know."

"Well, now that we're together," San said, grabbing his arm and pulling him into the mouth of the valley, "we have all the time in the world! But let's not let all of these…events," she said for lack of a better term, "make us forget about our current situation. Right now, we have to figure out a way to make it to the other side _without _anyone finding us. Perhaps we would make better time if we jogged slowly instead of walking or running?"

"Makes sense to me," Ashitaka shrugged. "Ladies first," he said, gesturing his arm to the valley, bowing slightly. 

"I don't think so," San said timidly, wrapping her arm around his own, dragging him along next to her. "I want to jog with you, not in front of you!" 

It actually turned out to be a very smooth run at first. As they progressed further on, however, the valley became narrower and narrower, forcing them to run single file in some places. 

They desperately hoped the valley would last at least until nightfall. As long as it was there, it was like an arrow pointing to them which way to go (not to mention the fact that trying to maneuver on a mountainside at dark is practically suicide). 

Luck, it seemed, was still on there side. After darkness had come, the valley was still guiding them, and as they had been running most of the day, Ashitaka and San were now more than willing to make a quick camp and rest for the evening. 

"Would you like to help?" Ashitaka asked, offering San one of the edges of the light blanket that would now serve as a cover for their shelter. 

"Sure!" San said, more than happy to get the tent set up faster. 

"You must be tired," Ashitaka chuckled. 

"Oh?" San answered sarcastically. "I wonder why?" 

Their conversation did not improve in substance from there. By the time the tent was fully erect, Ashitaka and San were so sleepy they could barely see. 

Slowly, Ashitaka bent down and crawled inside, while San took her usual place curling up outside- only this time, she did so right in front of the opening, as if she were guarding over him. Touched by her dedication, Ashitaka tried to repay her in the only way he knew how to at the moment- he removed his bright orange hood and rolled it up into a soft ball. 

"Here," he said, offering it to her as she looked up at him. "Use it to rest your head on. I'm sure it's much more comfortable than the rocks."

"Thank you," San said, smiling dreamily up at him. She took the hood and practically wrapped her face in it as she laid her head back down. "Good night," she whispered hazily.

Ashitaka smiled softly. "Good night, love." 

San, of course, was already asleep. 

***

_Three days and three nights have passed since that time. For the duration of that period, Ashitaka and San ran on, hand in hand, occasionally stopping to either break or eat enough to keep their energy up. _

_Those days were relatively uneventful, other than the relatively few conversations Ashitaka and San shared while the two of them were running. At night, as always, Ashitaka slept under the cover of a makeshift canopy, while San guarded him from the outside. _

_Because of the fact that they were running, and also because they were unhindered (by human or otherwise), they managed to make good time, and near the end of the third day, the ending stretch of the valley would have been visible if they would have only cared to climb up the steep sides of the mountains to look. _

_However, they knew that the end must be near, and all the better. San's sensitivity to nature had proved it's worth yet again, warning them that winter was fast on its way. As if to verify the circumstance, the past few nights had dropped in temperature considerably, though not so much as to notice unless you were paying close attention._

_And so near dusk on the fourth day, Ashitaka and San suddenly found themselves no longer in a valley, but a rocky ground exactly like the kind they had traveled through on the side of the mountain they had just come from. Unfortunately, few trees could be seen nearby, making the journey this strange, new forest at least another day's venture. At first, this had given Ashitaka cause for worry- the food that had been given to them by Kiron would only last at least three more days, and that was only if they stretched it, like they had been doing so for the past four._

_As luck would have it, though, they happened by a small tenant farmer, who was more than happy to trade a few more days worth of food for a small fortune in gold, most of which Ashitaka had taken with him when he left his Imishi village. Ashitaka still had a little reserve left over, though, so that if worst came to worst, he would always be able to buy more food from local villages (if they happened along more of them on their travels). Still, with San beside him, Ashitaka was confident that they wouldn't have any trouble, as far as food was concerned. _

_Relieved from their burden of a lack of food, Ashitaka broke tradition and let San have a small fruit of her choice, rather than letting her have her pick while they rested at night (although he knew that if she asked him for another one at any time, he wouldn't be able to refuse her). San seemed aware of this, however, and made an effort not to put Ashitaka in a situation like that, more than well enough aware that they needed their food supply to last as long as it possibly could. _

_So now, as night was finally upon them, Ashitaka wearily staggered into the underbrush of the new forest (which he and San had affectionately named, "Horizon"), sleep being the only thing on his mind. San, on the other hand, became eager, like she was entering a new den. All of the new sights, sounds, and smells made her senses tingle excitingly so that she ran on ahead, the first time she had done so since that night four days ago. _

_Soon, she reappeared with a stern look on her face. In one hand, she was holding a delicate white flower, and in the other…an almost eerily familiar looking red pouch…_

_ _

_***_

"San?" Ashitaka asked cautiously. "Is everything okay? And where did you get that pouch? It looks exactly like the one I used to have."

Face unmoving, San replied, "It is the one you used to have. When I went looking for you after your injury, I found this lying on the ground."

"Then why didn't you-" Ashitaka started.

"Because I wanted to give it to you when I felt the time was right," San interrupted. "You said that it contained a gift for me. I have not yet opened it, because I wanted us to be together when I did so. Someplace special, where we could appreciate it more. I know you have cause to be upset, but…" she trailed off.

"It's all right, San," Ashitaka said gently. "I understand that you have your reasons, and I won't hold it against you." Ashitaka's face brightened. "Still, I'm happy you found it! My mother gave that pouch to me on my twelfth birthday! I really hated the idea of losing it, but I didn't think I'd ever find it!"

San grinned broadly. "Well, what do you say we open this now so I can give it back to you, eh?"

"Are you sure? I mean you want to open it now?" Ashitaka asked. 

San's nose twitched. "I can't think of a better time. We're in a new forest- in a new place. It's like we're starting all over again, at the beginning. It would almost be like a ceremony, don't you think?" she said, giving him the white flower.

"What's this for?" Ashitaka asked, looking at it curiously. He sniffed it, and instantly his eyes became teary, and he had to blink several times to focus. "Whoa, what is it?! It's very…potent," he managed, carefully wiping his eyes with his sleeve. 

"In the wolf tribe, that flower is a symbol of rebirth," San explained. "If you dissolve it in water, it almost makes it like a rejuvenate. I've never tried it myself, but it's supposed to make you feel years younger, if only for a little while. In the wolf order, two wolves drink from the same pool that's been dipped with this flower as an official sign of their bond." She narrowed her eyes as Ashitaka cocked his eyebrows at her. "Don't go getting the wrong idea! I'm not saying we have to drink from the same bowl or anything! I just got it so _you _could drink it. I'd rather save my taste of it until I am bonded...it's kind of like a tradition."

"I see," Ashitaka said, examining the flower, but being careful not to bring it near his face. "Well, I think I should save this for when I need it, huh?" he said thoughtfully. "If one of us starts getting sick, a sip of this stuff will cure us in no time! Well, are you going to open it?" Ashitaka asked, gesturing to the red pouch San was holding.

As he did so, San saw a giddy look come into his eyes that she hadn't seen in some time. It was like he was a little boy again, giving a gift to his childhood friend.

More than happy to oblige, San nodded and carefully pulled the string that zippered the pouch shut. She pulled the material aside to reach her hand in. Whatever was in there felt very smooth, but textured somehow, as if it had been cut.

She raised her hand up, and slowly opened her fingers. 

San gasped softly.

In her hand rested a miniature wolf that looked as if it had been carved with an elaborate wood. It stood on its hind legs, neck extended, howling to a moon that wasn't even there. As if the beauty of the trinket wasn't enough, the detail only added to it. Bringing it close to her face so that she could examine it in the dim light, she could see the tiny strokes that marked fur creases on the coat. She could barely discern two tiny eyes and primitive teeth that made up the face of the beast as it howled. 

"…Pretty," San remarked, her hand instinctively coming up to grab the crystal dagger that hung under the fabric of her clothes. "Thank you, Ashitaka," she said, looking up at him. "First your dagger, and now this? You shouldn't be so good to me."

"You're very welcome, and hey- it was nothing!" Ashitaka said, stepping up next to San to admire his own handiwork. "I tried perfecting the design for at least a week. I must've carved hundreds of those little things trying to get one that was just right for you," he said. "But anyway, it was the least I could do after all you've done for me."

San snorted. "Oh, please. I haven't done anything for you. I haven't even made you anything!" she said sadly. 

"That's not true! You gave me this," he said, patting the skin that was wrapped around his shoulders. "Besides, you don't have to make me anything!" Ashitaka remarked, smiling down at her. "Besides, I think being the only human to ever travel alongside the Mononoke is a rather appropriate gift, don't you think?"

San didn't say anything. She merely stepped up to him, keeping her head down. Ashitaka accepted her invitation and embraced her warmly, though she didn't embrace him back. 

"Hey," Ashitaka soothed, "it's all right. If you want, I won't make you any more gifts okay?" he teased. "Here, let me take this," he said, reaching for the small pouch. Gingerly, he wrapped the vine of the flower around itself so that it was now small enough to fit inside. After he was done, he fastened it to his belt and held out his arms for San to examine him. "See? Don't I look better? I knew there was something missing! It just didn't feel right for it not to be hanging there," he chuckled, gazing down at the pouch fondly.

Then he moved on to begin making his bed, and San helped him. 

After a time, San asked, "You say your mother made that pouch? What was she like? I don't hear you talking about her often."

Ashitaka grinned, albeit with great effort. "Yes, she's the one who made it for me. After my father died in war, my mother had to raise Kaiya and me by herself. She worked hard, and was very brave- she never gave up. But I guess the stress of living alone; the burden of lovingly raising children, and the grief of having lost my father were too much for her to bear. A few months after I became fourteen, she just collapsed while working in the fields…two days later, she died…" Ashitaka trailed off thoughtfully. Whenever he remembered his mother, he always did so fondly. He had stopped crying over her after he'd finally realized that she, wherever she was, was in a better place, and probably with her husband, as well. That alone made up for the sadness he'd once felt over her death.

San nodded understandingly. From the way he'd told her, she determined that he wasn't the type for emotional outbursts, so she then felt that over-reactive apologies were unnecessary. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't know," she said simply. "She must have been a very strong woman."

"Oh, she was, very," Ashitaka answered. Apparently he hadn't given second thought to San's relatively cool response, and this pleased her. She'd made the right decision by not making a scene about something that didn't bother him. "I'll never forget the time when me and Kaiya were playing on the hills, and Kaiya fell and sort of twisted her foot." Ashitaka chuckled. "Kaiya was strong, too- she didn't cry. Anyway, my mother soon came to help. Whispering softly to make Kaiya feel better, she slowly picked her up and walked back to the town. Most of the other mothers would probably have been in tears to see their little girl hurt, but not my mother. She was composed in even the most dire situations."

"Hm," San responded. "It seems your mother and mine had a lot in common. She was very controlled as well."

By now, the tent had been built and Ashitaka had crawled in, but he was lying so that he could face San, with his chin in his hands. 

"What about Moro?" Ashitaka asked. "Before all of those bad times, what was she like?"

San raised her eyebrows in thought. After a moment, she replied, "If there was ever a more gentle, loving, and nurturing creature on the earth than my mother, I wouldn't have believed in its existence. Her voice was soft, and when she looked at you, it was like you could see what she was thinking. Her eyes spoke of nothing but love for me and my brothers, and she never hesitated to go out of her way to show that love for us. Not that she was constantly doting on us, no. It was more like…she only sometimes showed it on the outside, but we could always see that the love was there on the inside."

Ashitaka closed his eyes, listening to San speak. To him, San's voice was like a melody that was constantly being played. "You must have loved her a lot," Ashitaka said. "I'm glad you had that, at least."

"Yeah," San sighed, looking up at the sky that could barely be seen through the tree's cover. The stars were very beautiful. "I guess…goodnight," she said simply, looking back down to smile at Ashitaka. 

"Goodnight," came the reply, as he gave San's hand a reassuring squeeze before he retreated to the inside of his tent. 

"Ashitaka!" San's voice gasped in his head.

Instantly, Ashitaka's eyes flew open and he sat up. "What is it?" he asked.

"There are some people approaching! I think they're on horses!" came San's reply.

"Oh, great," Ashitaka muttered to himself. "Have they already caught up with us?" he asked, grabbing his sword and jumping out of the tent.

San shook her head. "It's hard to say- they may not be after us at all." She glanced up at the sky, growled lowly when she saw that clouds covered the stars and the moon. "If it was a little brighter, I may be able to spot them."

"Well, it's okay, we can use the dark to our advantage," Ashitaka whispered. "We'll leave our stuff for now and come back for it later. Right now we need to find someplace to hide."

"What for?" San said, waving her spear around menacingly. "I think we can take them out."

"Oh?" Ashitaka said, peering into the woods for some sign of movement. "I don't suppose you could tell how many there were, could you?"

"Well, no, but-"

"Well there you are! There might be a small army after us! I say we just wait and see who it is before we think about fighting."

San's temper was rising, but she decided to go along with that idea.

Leaving their camp behind, the pair stealthily crept through the darkened woods, but paranoia was always right behind. Ashitaka couldn't help but occasionally look back, half expecting to see some shady figure charging at him with a sword! The thought gave him the impulse to run, but he knew that would be the worst thing to do, because then they would be able to hear him, but simply restraining was almost driving him mad…his heart was beating, and a lump began to form in his throat.

Every rustle of the leaves; every time the wind blew through the trees, causing a cacophony of noise, it made Ashitaka's spine tingle. 

Control, he told himself firmly. He had to stay calm. Why the hell was he having so much trouble focusing?!

San was ahead of him, constantly on the move, her feet moving deftly through the rocks and leaves, not leaving a sound behind her. Her heart, too, was racing, but not out of panic- it was more like anxiety. The underbrush was getting steadily thicker, and soon she could only see a few feet in front of her.

"Okay," Ashitaka said softly, "I think we're far enough away for now. Let's see if they're still coming."

"Right," San said, crouching down on the ground. She hadn't missed the strain that was in Ashitaka's voice, and she couldn't help but wonder if something could be bothering him. Surely he wasn't afraid of a few samurai? He'd fought against many things, least of which were human. But now was not the time to think of such things. Focus on the moment…

They sat there in complete silence for what seemed like hours. Soon they imagined they could hear their own hearts beating, for the woods had gone oddly silent. The creatures of the night had taken refuge, but from what?

Peering, Ashitaka and San scanned panoramically about them, but to no avail. In the end, they had only San's acute sense of hearing to rely on, but there was something more…warriors' instinct. After having fought so much, the couple had developed a good mind for second-guessing what was about to happen. They would have to put that to use now, more than anything.

Now, again, silence; a silence that seemed to penetrate the body and soul, driving its victims into a whirling mass of oblivion. They felt the darkness creeping in on them, and it seemed as if the trees itself were closing in around them, trying to block their senses. Something was definitely wrong…the warriors' instinct?

"SAN, GET DOWN!" Ashitaka screamed. Something had burst inside him- all of the tension seemed to focus, and then explode into a spiraling jumble of emotions.

Everything happened so fast.

Ashitaka remembered seeing San spring to her feet in a low position, her spear held out in front of her. Ashitaka had drawn his sword and prepared for an attack. 

There was a whirring sound, and Ashitaka's left arm suddenly flared in pain. Teeth clenched in pain, he had dropped to the ground, clutching his arm. He'd been struck with an arrow, and it rendered his ligament useless.

Bracing himself, his right hand closed around the shaft, and with a cry of extreme pain, he pulled it from the lifeless arm. 

Now he stood again, left arm hanging limply at his side, right arm clutching his sword. Where was San? Was she all right?

"Bastards!" San suddenly screamed, piercing the silence with her cry. She thrust her spear at something, and Ashitaka heard a voice gurgle and groan, and then die. Yes, she was definitely all right.

"San, they're going to try and surround us- we have to get out of here!" Ashitaka yelled. He still couldn't see a damn thing! Why was it so hard to breathe?! Where was the enemy?!

Growling menacingly, San jumped back to her companion's side, holding her spear out defensively. "Do you fight under cover of darkness?" San taunted. "Show yourselves!"

At first, there was no sound, but then out from the darkness seemed to step at least ten looming figures, all of them swords drawn and armor donned. San's eyes narrowed. "Humans," she said, hissing. "I'll teach you to mess with a wolf!" she screamed, lunging at the nearest one.

"San, no!" Ashitaka said weakly. "These men aren't like the ones at Iron Town!"

But it was too late- the crowd began to close in on them, and Ashitaka had to bring his attention to bear on the rising figure in front of him.

Getting so dark…can't see…

Ashitaka's left arm made it difficult to fight, but he desperately tried to hold off the attacker, as he gave powerful blow after blow. 

Trying to surprise the enemy, Ashitaka backpedaled, and then V-stepped to the side as it slashed at him, but the opponent was too quick, and he brought his own blade around to block Ashitaka's descending blow. 

Ashitaka's vision began to blur, and he had to blink. No, why now?! He thought desperately. 

Feet refused to cooperate, and Ashitaka dizzily lowered his sword and dropped to his knees. He thought he felt something sharp pierce his side, but he couldn't feel anything anymore. He couldn't even see anything anymore.

He heard San's startled cry as she dropped her weapon and darted to his side as he fell. The last thing he remembered was San's gentle, yet firm touch as she cradled his lifeless body in her arms…

_So cold…stop touching…me. Get your hands off of me!_

__Ashitaka began to struggle against the thing that was holding him down.

__"Stop moving, you idiot!" a loud voice commanded. "You're lucky enough to be alive as it is! I'm trying to clean your sword wound, so lay there! If the emperor hadn't wanted to see you, himself, you'd be dead now! Same thing goes for your friend, too."

_San…_

"W-wh…" Ashitaka's lips refused to cooperate. His body did not respond to his commands. "Whe…re?" 

The man snorted contemptuously. "Don't worry, she's with the village women right now. Won't be for long, though. As soon as I'm finished with you, this establishment will be heading back to Kyoto for your…personal interview with the Emperor." He chuckled evilly to himself. 

Ashitaka winced as the man began to stitch the wound in his side. 

"Y'know, that girl you had- she your wife or something? Don't see many pretty girls like that around lately."

"N-no," Ashitaka fumbled with the words. "F…riend."

"Oh? Well, you must be something special to have a girl like that love you. Took nearly three of our men to just keep the damn thing from tearing the whole place apart! She kept screaming that she wanted to know where you were. Got so much trouble, we just had to knock her out. Y'know, you should consider that's all the got knocked out of her," he laughed. "If the emperor hadn't specifically told us to leave you two alone, well," he paused. "Let's just say she wouldn't be with the other women right now, if you catch my drift. But who knows? Maybe after the Emperor's done with you two, he'll give her to us, eh?"

Anger welled up in Ashitaka, and he feebly struggled at his bonds again. 

"Oh, soft spot, eh? Seems to me she's more then just your 'friend'."

"I…kill you," Ashitaka threatened, "if…you…ever spe…bout her like tha agen," he said, gasping for breath after he finished.

But the man only laughed and took less care of Ashitaka's stitching, causing him to wince in pain again. "I don't think you're in a position to make threats, young man, but I admire you for that. Not many men would have to courage to say something like that when they were captured, and you're only a boy! Must have some spirit in there. I can see why the Emperor's so interested in you."

So, Ashitaka thought, nobody else knows why the Emperor _really _wanted to see them. Just as well, though. The less these people knew about him, the harder it would be for them to find him again once he and San had escaped. 

Numbly, he tested his bonds again, and then sighed inwardly. Escape was looking like a distant option, for he felt he was too weak to even hold up a sword, much less run away. 

"Oh, by the way," the man said, "while I was fixing up your insides, I noticed a rather strange looking thing lodged on the outside of your gut- almost like a pod. Wasn't sure what the hell it was, so I took it out. Just in time, too- it was shaking all over the place, like it was about to hatch. I hope it wasn't a valuable of yours, was it?" he said sarcastically. 

Pod? The virus?! Could it was all over just like that?! And it was about to hatch? That would explain the fuzzy feeling in his head that prevented him from defending himself last night…or however long it'd been since that night. 

The man must've seen the relieved look on Ashitaka's face. "You get a nice nap, kid? You look really…light headed," he said. "Well, no matter. Okay, we're done here. C'mon, get up," came the command. Ashitaka didn't take it literally, though. The man knew just as well as he did that movement was impossible. 

A bit later, a hand undid the bonds and a strong grip lifted Ashitaka painfully off of the mattress he was lying on. 

"We'll give you a few days to rest," a new voice said. "No point in you dying while we're on our way to the capital."

Rest…good. Hopefully he would be able to see San so he could tell her the good news! She would be so happy! If they ever got out of this mess, they could go back to their own forest and live happily for the rest of their lives!

But as he wearily opened his eyes, squinting in the sunlight, his light mood quickly fell. They must have been very important to the Emperor…he had sent at least two hundred soldiers after them. Even if his arm did heal, and his strength did return, how could he and San ever hope to escape?

Gloomily, he closed his eyes and tried not to think of such things. They would manage…somehow.

_ _

_ _

_ _

_ _

__

__

__

__

__

__


	16. Healing

Yuugi Nocahan had been walking for twenty days on end

Unceremoniously, Ashitaka was thrown into a small shed, and he heard a board being placed over the door so he couldn't escape. 

As he lay there, some of the more curious and bold villagers peered in through the tiny, dirty window to look at the strange boy that had been carried out of the woods, bleeding badly from wounds in his arm and side. 

A few moments later, Ashitaka was surprised to hear a scuffle take place right outside the entrance. The board was removed, and the door flung open, revealing two men trying to keep their hold on an enraged San.

"Just let me go, already!" San said ferociously, bending her neck over to bite one of her oppressor's arms.

"AAH, dammit!" the guard shouted, releasing his hold on San to wrap his fingers around the now bloody appendage. "Fine, just let her go! She won't be going anywhere without _him_," he said, gesturing at Ashitaka. "Or at least as long as he's like that."

Satisfied, the second guard released San, but had to jump back as she aimed a vicious punch at the man's face. The two men didn't waste anymore time leaving.

Seeing all of this, Ashitaka's mood had brightened visibly. It wasn't ever day he got to see San exert her power on grown men, and she had performed marvelously. 

Wrinkling her nose at the door for a moment, she then ran to her friend's side.

"Ashitaka!" she said, deftly rubbing her hands across his body to feel for wounds, "are you all right? They didn't hurt you did they? They weren't even going to let me leave to see you, but I showed them!"

Grinning, Ashitaka put his finger up to his lips and replied, "Yes, San, I'm fine. They took very good care of me. In fact, I have some good news! I-" he paused. "Your clothes!" he gasped, staring at her. 

"Oh, these?" San said, bearing her teeth as she stretched the fabric of her garments for him to get a better look. "The women took my old clothes, and they were gonna throw them away, but I threatened to kill them if they did, so they decided to just wash and mend them for me. That's good, cause now I don't have to clean them myself! So then they stuck me in this old thing."

Ashitaka simply gawked. For being an "old thing" it sure made her look beautiful! It was a breathtaking blue kimono, made of the finest materials money could buy, although it was probably stolen from some village by the troops. Still, any normal woman would've traded a day's wage to simply touch it!

"But anyway," San continued, "What were you going to tell me? You had good news?"

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Ashitaka answered with a simple, "Yes."

San pressed her lips together; a sign that he had learned meant she was quickly losing patience. "Well, are you going to tell me?"

"Tell you what?" 

"The good news!" San almost shouted. "What's the matter? Did you lose your sense?"

"No, no!" Ashitaka reassured her. "It's just that…it's kind of hard to concentrate when such a beautiful creature is sitting in front of me," he said. Normally he wouldn't say things like that to her, but just this once, he couldn't resist.

San simply grinned and lowered her head, trying her hardest not to blush. Her attempts weren't in vain, though, for she managed to only put on a mild display of colored cheeks. "Well, thank you," she beamed. "You don't look so bad yourself, by the way," she commented. 

"What?" Ashitaka glanced down- and would've jumped up in surprise if he had the strength, and run away! He was wearing a simple towel that merely wrapped around his lower waist, barely covering more personal areas of his anatomy. 

"Oh, shit!" he said through clenched teeth, looking around desperately for something to cover himself. 

San cocked her head. The only other time she'd heard him say that was when he was still helping in Iron Town, and a gigantic pole fell on his legs, nearly breaking them in two. That wasn't to say that she wasn't unfamiliar with the word, though, as she often found herself using it in many tense situations. She watched curiously as he hurriedly placed the blanket he was laying on over himself. 

"Did I say something wrong? I thought it was a compliment," San remarked after he timidly looked back up at her, his face flushed.

"Well, no, I suppose not," Ashitaka muttered. "It's just that…well, normally a boy isn't…_that _exposed in the presence of a lady," he said, grinning. Apparently, San's sense of modesty was completely different from those of a normal person. 

San blinked. "You mean that wasn't an outfit?"

Ashitaka started to laugh, but had to stop as a sharp pain cut through his ribs. "No, San, it wasn't an outfit," he clarified. He was about to continue explaining when he saw something in San click- as if she finally realized what a sensitive state she'd seen him in. 

This time, she flushed furiously, and had to turn her head away. "So, uh, about the news?"

"Well," Ashitaka started, glad to be changing the subject, "you know that they had to go inside and clear out the wound, right? Well, while they were prodding around my gut, they found something…a pod, to be precise."

San's head spun around to look at him, her eyes lighting up. "You mean…?" she asked, hopefully.

"Yes, San, exactly. They took it out. There's nothing more to worry about!" he said, holding his right arm up to ball it into a triumphant fist.

San's mouth dropped, and then spread into a wide grin. Abruptly, she stood up and clapped her hands excitedly. "This means we can go back, then! We can go back and be happy together!" she said, spinning around in circles, but finding it difficult in the closed space. So much pent up energy! She needed to let it out, somehow! Eagerly looking around, her eyes locked onto Ashitaka's and she immediately raced over to him again and, trying to be somewhat gentle, grabbed his healthy arm and started shaking it. "We need to get out of here, right now!" she whispered fiercely. 

"Easy, San," Ashitaka said, wrapping his arms around her to make her relax. "We won't be going anywhere for a while."

Resigned to have to wait, she leaned further into Ashitaka, enjoying the attention. Then, she curled up next to him and laid her head on his arm. "Well, you hurry up and get better, then, so we can!"

"As you wish," Ashitaka said, glancing up at the window to see the two guards leering at them. Ashitaka chuckled to himself. If they were expecting a show, they were in for a bitter disappointment. 

Sighing contentedly, he slumped down further, and (making sure his covering was secure) wrapped his arm around San and curled up next to her to drift off into a meditative sleep, intent on healing.The sooner he healed, the better. Escape didn't seem so hopeless, now! As long as San was actually next to him, he felt like anything was possible. They'd figure a way out of this for sure!

Only a few minutes after Ashitaka and San had dozed off, the lock on the entrance was removed, and the heavy door was swung open. 

"Supper for out two sleepyheads," a large, burly man grunted, eyeing them warily as he placed the two bowls onto the ground; an unnecessary precaution, but no sense being careless. 

Ashitaka, awakened by the noise, blinked at the man, saying nothing. San, likewise, was silent. At first, Ashitaka didn't know whether he could trust him or not. They were, after all, in enemy territory. But that strange look in the man's eyes…it was almost as if they belonged to a child- innocent, and carefree. Yes, this man was their enemy, but only by circumstance, for Ashitaka could sense genuine concern and friendliness under that gruff exterior. 

"Will that be all?" the man asked helpfully. "Be sure and eat that- I hate to see food go to waste. It'll make you feel better, too," he added, "to get some decent food inside of yourselves."

Ashitaka smiled warmly. "Well, we were forced to travel lightly, as you can see. I suppose after we ran out of food, we'd have to resort to hunting, and between the two of us, I don't think that'd be a problem," he said, glancing at San out of the corner of his eye. "We also had a few gold pieces so that we could buy food if we ever got desperate." Since his gold was missing and obviously in the hands of the commander of these troops, he didn't see any harm in saying that there was gold at one point. 

"Sounds like you were prepared," the man quipped. "More or less."

Ashitaka chuckled, and San spoke up, saying: "How long have you people been following us?"

It wasn't exactly the best time to bring up a topic like this, and Ashitaka was about to scold San for doing so, but stopped when, to his surprise, the man decided to answer back. 

"Oh, boy, a long time. Mind you, not all of the people you see here were following you, but in general, we've been trying to find you for quite some time. I think…I think it took a few weeks for the long distance scouts to report back to Lord Asano, and he, of course, reported to the emperor (who, if you aren't aware, had turned a blind eye in the first place)." The man paused, unsure if he shouldn't said what he just did. 

"It's all right," Ashitaka informed him, "we already knew the emperor was aware."

The man's face brightened. "Well, if you say so, young sir! Anyway, since he hadn't ordered the attack directly, there wasn't much point in retaliating and causing a ruckus. He did, however, want to see this person that he heard had almost 'single handedly wiped out the army', although I find that hard to believe, looking at you face to face right now."

"Yes, I'm afraid that was an exaggeration," Ashitaka laughed. 

"So are you saying we may not be in trouble at all?" San asked.

"Well," the man said, "that's hard to say. The Emperor simply ordered us to bring you to him, so I suppose it all depends on how upset he was that Lord Asano had been defeated."

"I see," San said thoughtfully, glancing at Ashitaka, who returned her look. It didn't escape either of them that from the way Kiron had spoken to them, the emperor must've been pretty miffed at the defeat. That said, it wasn't too far a leap to imagine that he would simply execute them both on the spot, no questions asked- he was, after all, the emperor. Still, people made mistakes. Perhaps the emperor really was just curious? This put an interesting spin on their situation. They could either risk going to see the emperor, or they could try to escape, which would mean they had tried to evade the emperor's summons- a crime punishable by death. So, on the one hand, there was certain doom, and on the other, half and half certain doom? Of course, he still wasn't taking into account the fact that they had seen a very confidential area of the empire. Perhaps after the emperor had looked at "the invincible warriors", he would eliminate them to protect the secret of that strange village? Ashitaka decided to consult with San later, to see what she thought of all of this. He couldn't very well plan their next course of action without her input. 

The man, who informed the pair that his name was Ryoma, didn't seem intent on leaving anytime soon, though. He continued talking on for what seemed like hours about everything that happened since the group had started looking for Ashitaka and San. Although some parts were interesting (like the river crossing that had almost ended up sweeping the entire company miles downstream, leading them to certain death), the bulk of the one-sided conversation was boring. He talking about things that only someone who worked _inside _the company would find interesting, much less relevant or useful. 

After a time, though, he stood up, said good-bye to his new "friends", and excused himself, locking the door behind him as he closed it.

"Wow," San exclaimed softly. "I've never met a human like that before. He sure liked to talk a lot."

"I'm sure he won't be the last one, San," Ashitaka answered. "There are many different kinds of people in the world, and each one is different. You can't just group them all together based on what you saw at Iron Town."

"I suppose," San said slowly. Then she leaned closer to him and whispered: "So, any idea on how we're supposed to get out of here?"

"No," Ashitaka confessed. "I was going to wait until we were alone to discuss it."

For a few minutes, Ashitaka explained everything he had thought of while Ryoma was talking. To San, it all seemed logical, but now that they were thinking on the same level, it didn't make it any easier to figure out a way to escape.

"From what you're saying," San pointed out, "we'd have to escape without the Emperor knowing about it. How in the world could we do that?"

"I have no idea. We might not be able to pull that off, but lets take this one step at a time. How can we get away, firstly- and we don't have to hurry. They're going to wait for me to get a little more healed before they try moving us. Let's take the time to plan this out more carefully."

San nodded. "So, where is this capitol? If it's back towards Iron Town, then I know I could get my brothers to help us."

"Well, you know where Iron Town is, right? Well, we were heading north, and the capitol is to the northwest of the town. So we won't be getting any further away, but we won't be getting any closer, either."

"Oh," San pouted. "Well, what if we wait until they start moving? They'll be more concentrated on their journey than they will be on us, right?"

"That depends," Ashitaka said thoughtfully, "on whether or not we're extremely important prisoners. What are they guards doing right now, and how many are there?"

"Let me check," San said, bouncing up and jumping up to grab the windowsill. Effortlessly, she drew her whole upper torso to the window, despite her obstructive clothing, and looked out. There were only two guards, neither of them looking in the direction of the shed. Most of the other men had apparently gone out on patrol or something.

Just then, one of the guards turned to look at the window. San narrowed her eyes at him, but he only smiled and continued staring at her…San shuddered. There was something uncomfortable about that look…

"Well?" Ashitaka urged.

San jumped down and returned to her position next to her friend. "There are only two guards right now, and most of the other men are gone. If things keep up like this, then I think we should try getting out sooner than they expect, when security is lax."

"Won't they be checking up on me a lot, though?"

"Not if I have anything to do with it," San remarked dryly. "I just act really grumpy, and that's usually enough to make humans leave me alone."

"Sounds dangerous," Ashitaka remarked. "If they catch on, they might separate us, and that would make things difficult."

"Don't you think we should at least try? I want to get out of here as soon as I can and go home!"

Despite himself, Ashitaka couldn't keep his heart from racing as soon as he heard the word "home". He also wanted to go home very badly, but he couldn't let it crowd his judgment.

"But," San added, "I don't want to leave until I get my other clothes back."

"Don't worry. Those aren't good traveling clothes anyway," Ashitaka soothed. Abruptly, his eyes squeezed shut as a sharp pain went through his arm and chest.

"Are you all right?!" San asked, her face hovering near his chest to inspect it. "We need to fix that up as soon as possible." She hung her head and thought for a moment. "If I can let them escort me to the woods, I can find some herbs that'll fix you right up! Well…they'll at least take the pain away."

Ashitaka's eyes brightened. He managed to hide most of it from her, but he really was in a great deal of pain. "Do you think you'd be all right?"

"Are you kidding?" San said, standing up and heading over to the door. "Trust me on this, okay? Let me help you for once!"  
"Funny," Ashitaka chuckled as San punched the door several times. 

A few seconds later, an older looking woman opened up a tiny peephole in the door. 

"Yes? What can I do for you?" she said tiredly. 

San had to make herself calm down a bit. She was expecting a male guard, and she was also expecting him to be uncooperative. She was ready to start yelling and being generally unruly, but a woman…"Would there be any way I could go out into the woods to get some herbs for my friend?"

"I'll go and check," the woman said, disappearing for a few minutes. 

San looked back smugly at Ashitaka.

"We'll see," Ashitaka said doubtfully. "They haven't said yes, yet."

Just then, the woman came back. "They want to see you before you go. Please follow me," she said, opening the door a little. "Please, don't try anything. I'm sorry to say that if you do, your friend's life will be in danger."

"Don't worry," San said. 

The door opened fully, and San could get a clear view of the elder woman. Her face was dark, and her skin wrinkly, but there was a glow in the woman's eyes- like that of fire. "All right, now follow," she said simply, and walked off towards a small group of men huddled around a table.

As they walked by, she caught sight of the hut's guards. The same one she had seen earlier looked up at her and winked. 

San quickly turned her head away and tried not to be sick.

"Please, wait here," the woman said, and then entered the little circle and whispered something to the leader. 

"Dammit," he mumbled, "why do we get stuck playing babysitter?! How can they expect us to complete our objectives if we have to watch after some guy his whore?"

San's skin bristled, but she remained quiet. Still, she couldn't help but pick up on his tone. These men weren't just sent after Ashitaka and herself? That would explain the lack of security. What could they be doing out here?

"All right, fine, let her go. She'll need an escort, though."

"I'll go," a soft voice said from behind. 

Everyone turned to look at where the voice had come from. San almost yelped. It was that same guard, again. 

"Good," the leader said, "take her and get o-"

"I don't want to go with him!" San barked. 

"What the hell? What for?"

"I said, 'I don't want to go with him!'" San said evilly. The glare in her eyes told everyone that there'd be trouble if she didn't get her way.

"Shit, let her have her way. Somebody else go with her! We have more important things to do!" the man screamed, and then returned to his meeting. 

The excluded guard sighed. "I wish you wouldn't think so badly of me. I'm not sure what I did to offend you, but I'm sorry," he apologized.

San looked at him angrily, but in a less hostile manner. A minute ago, if she'd been alone with him, she would've killed him, but now…she'd probably just rough him up a lot. Still, she hadn't expected such a soft voice to come from some army man. It was hard to say because of all the armor he wore, but he must've been young. That would explain his behavior, at any rate. Still, he had looked at her so strangely…"Fine, all right. Just stay away from me, okay?" San quipped, and walked off, followed by her "escort". 

"Oh," the leader called, "if you're not back in one hour, your friend is dead, so don't run away."

San didn't even bother to answer. One hour would be plenty of time to gather all of the things she needed. 

At exactly the one-hour mark, San was seen returning from the forest, coming to "return" her guard. It didn't escape anyone's notice that San was carrying nothing- the man following her had his arms full of all of the different assortments of plants San had selected. She thought it would be appropriate to humiliate the army as long as she had her chance. 

"Just put them in the shed," San commanded, not taking her eyes off of the man in charge that she had met earlier. 

Sighing, the soldier stormed off to the shed to do as he was told. 

"Being in charge is fun," San said, addressing the commander. "You'd be surprised at how easy it is to tell people what to do."

"How dare you!" the commander barked, standing up. "You disgrace my men and me, woman!"

San simply smirked. "Come over here," she called to her guard. When he arrived and stood at attention next to her, she felt that no more words were necessary to make her point, so she skipped over to the shed where she would mix the herbs to heal Ashitaka. She felt only a little remorse as she heard the commander yelling and beating the guard.

As soon as San entered the shed, she was greeted by Ashitaka's cheerful if somewhat painful laughing. He had heard the whole thing.

"I told you I'd be all right," San said, selecting her plants and, throwing them into a bowl, sat down next to him. 

"So what exactly is it?" Ashitaka said, attempting to lean up to get a better look. 

"Well, this is a wolf concoction. It's hard for wolves to make, so they don't use it much, but I have an advantage," San said, holding up her fingers and wiggling them. "We call this a rhouba leaf," she said, holding up a bright red sheet. "When you mix it together with this," she continued, showing him about twenty tiny pieces of a peculiar bark, "it makes a pretty potent painkiller. Then, along with all of that (this is one that I made up!)," she added proudly, "you put a few of these things in there, and it makes a really good soother." Ashitaka saw that she was holding what looked like a mint leaf, but he could've been mistaken. Meanwhile, San, it seemed, was enjoying being able to show off her knowledge of herbal remedies. "So," she continued, grabbing a pestle-like instrument, "you just mix it all together! This is the part wolves find difficult," she smiled as she began grinding the mixture into a fine powder. A crisp, tangy scent had now permeated the building. "Now, all we need is a little water," San said, looking around for a jug of some sort. Fortunately, water had been supplied for the two prisoners in a small bucket. Grabbing it, San poured a little of it into the bowl, and began mixing it again until it was a gummy looking. 

"All right, now lay down," San commanded. Ashitaka complied. 

Scooting closer next to him, San put a little of the mixture on her hand and then looked at the gashes on Ashitaka's chest. To Ashitaka it looked as if she was about to cry just looking at them. Abruptly, she shook of the feeling and then placed a bit of the mixture onto his chest. 

At first, Ashitaka almost yelped in pain, but not from the mixture- it was just because of the pressure San applied to administer it. 

A second later, the pain subsided a little, and Ashitaka gasped out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. 

San then applied a bit to his arm, which had similar results. True to her word, Ashitaka hardly felt any pain at all, and all of his muscles seemed to unclench. 

After San had cleaned herself off, she sat down next to Ashitaka, and began to bandage him up again. 

"Better?" she asked, hopefully. 

"Yes, much," Ashitaka said, lifting up his good arm to take San's hand, which he shook gently. "Thank you," he said.

San smirked. "You're welcome! With this, you'll hopefully be able to run in a day or two. Listen, while I was out in the woods, I noticed something- the soldiers can't move very well in that rough terrain with their armor on, and since they can't bring horses there either, we may be able to outrun them!"

"Possibly," Ashitaka said slowly. "But that may not be enough. We have to be so far ahead of them that there's no chance they'll be able to catch up."

"Oh!" San gasped, "That reminds me! While I was out there, I heard some guy say that they had more important things to do that watch us. That must mean they weren't after us, right?"

Ashitaka moaned. "Great, so we just happened to stumble into an area occupied by Imperial Troops. I must be losing my touch."

"Oh, just be quiet and listen!" San said. "So you remember how I was saying that all of the troops were gone? If they're gone all the time, then we don't have to worry about avoiding troops! That's a good thing!"

"But…if they weren't after us, what are they out here for?" Ashitaka asked. 

"I don't know, but they must've been notified about us, though. That just means we have to stay away from _all _troops, but that's easy. Also, if we get far away enough like you said, then maybe we won't have to worry about them following us."

Ashitaka shook his head. What in the world was going on? The Emperor was looking for them, but he had also mobilized a force for some reason. For all he knew, these men weren't the only ones. "San, it really doesn't matter to me," he said, sighing. "As long as we get home in one piece, then I'm happy, and then we can figure out what's going on."

"Right!" San chirped. 

_ _

_ _

_ _

_ _

__

__


End file.
